Degrassi: The New Era
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: Season 4 follows a new format that will be broken into 2 parts. It chronicles the Degrassi 9th – 12th-grade teenagers and follows their lives as they deal with the typical issues and challenges of teenage life, such as sexuality, social status, redemption, relationships, parental pressure, and drugs. This season depicts the 2018-2019 school year.
1. 1x01: Hello Pt 1

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 1**

 **"Hello Pt.1"**

 **INT. MASON'S HOUSE. MORNING**

 _A cab pulls outside of the Mason household where Emma and Spinner are standing on the porch waiting for the person to come out the cab. Moments later Jack steps out the cab with a hate for the world attitude. Hey goes into the back of the cab and grabs two suitcases._

 _The cab driver pulls off. Jack looks at Emma as he proceeds to the house. Emma smiles, but Jack ignores her, walking into the house. Spinner smiles and looks at his wife as her kisses her forehead._

Spinner:

Don't worry sweetheart. He is going to be fine.

Emma:

I hope so baby. I don't want him to feel like he has to go through this alone.

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 _Jack is in an empty room unpacking his things when Emma knocks on the door. She slowly steps in the room and looks around. She takes a seat on the bed as Jack ignores her presence._

Emma:

I spoke to the principal at Degrassi and she said you still could enroll there for the upcoming school year.

Jack:

 _(Putting clothes into the dresser)_

That's cool.

Emma:

Jack? Listen. I know Snake's death is hard for you, but I want you to be able to talk to me if you ever wanted too or needed too.

Jack:

( _Coldly)_

Okay.

Emma:

( _raising from the bed)_

Well I guess I'll let you finish unpacking. Dinner is in a few.

Emma leaves the room. Jack pulls out an old photo of his family in the picture he is held by his father. Jack cracks a smile a Spinner walks into the room.

Spinner:

Mr. Simpson was the coolest, laid back and most awesome teacher I ever had. Being married to your sister allowed me too see another side to him. He was nurturing and great with you.

Jack wipes a tear from his eye. He looks at Spinner and smiles.

Jack:

Thanks Spin.

Jack and Spinner hug and Spinner walks out the room.

* * *

 **INT. ARMSTRONG'S HOUSE. EVENING**

 _Ivy, 14, is running into the kitchen and runs behind her mother. Chloe, 17, very fashionable teen comes storming in after her in a furious manner._

Chloe:

Mom! Can you please tell Ivy to leave me alone while I'm using the bathroom.

Ivy:

She's always in the bathroom. She never let anyone get in there.

Mrs. Armstrong:

Girls! Please! I do not want to hear these arguments today. Chloe let your sister get sometime in the bathroom.

Chloe:

(angrily)

You always side with her. This is my senior year!

 _Chloe abruptly leaves from the kitchen. Mrs. Armstrong is cutting up vegetables as tears begin to fall down her face. She slams the knife down, bursting into tears. She turns around and notices Ivy still stand there. She tries to wipe the tears and put on a smile._

Mrs. Armstrong:

(sniffling)

Those onions always get me.

Ivy:

There is no onion mom. What's wrong?

* * *

 **INT. MASON'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

 _Emma, Spinner, and Jack are having a silent dinner._

Emma:

So are you nervous about starting Degrassi.

Jack:

Not really.

Emma:

Well you know I am the new environmental science teacher. So you know we're going to see each other a lot.

Spinner:

I'm so proud of you babe. You got this wonderful new job plus The Dot is doing well. This is going to be our year.

 _He holds his wife hands._

Jack:

I'm done. Can I go to my room?

Emma:

Yeah. Sure.

 _Emma begins clearing the table. Spinner is at the sink washing dishes. Emma walks over and places the dishes in the sink. Spinner faces changes, displaying a more worried look._

Emma:

I know you're worried but Jack is my brother. Our mom just left him Spinner.

Spinner:

I just don't know how we can support the both of us plus pay bills and support a teenage boy.

Emma:

You said the Dot is doing good business. Plus, we have the money in our savings. We just have to keep him until he is 18 and then he is gone.

 _They hear a creak in the floor. They turn around to see Jack standing there upset. Emma and Spinner become embarrassed._

Emma:

Jack. I'm sorr-

 _Jack runs out the house slamming the door._

* * *

 **INT. ARMSTRONG'S HOUSE. DAY**

 _Chloe and Ivy are seating on the bed with a concerned look on their faces. Chloe springs up from the bed with disbelief._

Chloe:

They can't! They just can't. They have been married too long.

Ivy:

Mom said her and dad is getting a divorce. You know they been arguing more then usual. It was bound to happen Lo.

 _Chloe pacing the floor of her room trying to grasp everything she has been told._

* * *

 **EXT. PARK. DAY**

 _Jordan Singleton, 14, is walking through the park when he notices a sleeping Jack on the bench. He looks around before approaching then proceeds to wake him. Startled by him, Jack wakes up guard and mistakenly punches Jordan._

Jack:

I'm sorry. I was –

Jordan

(holding his nose)

You just punched me.

Jack:

You scared me. I was just trying—

Jordan:

Who sleeps in the park and goes around punching people.

Jack rise from the bench.

Jack:

Listen I said I'm sorry. I have to get going.

* * *

 **INT. MASON'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

 _Spinner is pacing on the floor. Emma is sitting on the couch crying her eyes out panicking._

Emma:

I had one job. Just one job and I can't even do that right.

Spinner:

It's not your fault Em. Jack just lost his father. He just needs space and time to process everything.

 _He pulls his wife from the couch and holds her in his arms._

Emma:

When did you become the mature and calm one?

Spinner:

After I married you.

 _They share a kiss. They hear the door opening and rushes over. Jack stares at them coldly and proceeds to go upstairs to his room._

Emma:

He hates me.

 _Spinner approaches and consoles his wife._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

 **Episodes will premiere every** **Thursday at 8:00 pm CST**


	2. 1x02: Hello Pt 2

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 2**

 **"Hello Pt.2"**

 **SCENE 1: ENT. DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL. MORNING**

 _A car pulls up outside of Degrassi. The doors open and Emma steps outside. She looks at her old alma mater in nostalgia. Jack steps out the car with a frown upon his face as if he hated the world._

Emma:

Welcome to your new home Jack. This is Degrassi!

Jack:

I don't want to be here. Can we just go now?

Emma:

Please. I know you are grieving and that you feel like everyone is against you, but people really do care about you.

Jack:

(frustrated)

Can you stop giving me that tired speech? I have to get going.

 _Jack pulls his book bag onto his shoulder. He walks up the stairs and proceeds to enter the building. Emma closes her car door and exhales deeply. She proceeds to enter the school._

 **INT. DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL. MORNING**

 _Chloe is walks down the hall with two girls following behind her. They approaches her locker as she puts the combination in they see Ivy walking past in confusion trying to find her locker._

Girl #1:

Isn't that your sister Clo?

Chloe:

Unfortunately, but this is my senior year and nothing will ruin this year not even my annoying sister.

 _Chloe opens her locker and it is filled with design sketches, models, and pictures of her and her boyfriend._

Girl #2:

You and Caleb are so cute together. How long has it's been now? Three years?

Chloe:

2 years, 6 months, and 22 days.

 _Caleb sneaks up behind her and they begin to kiss each other. Jack watches from down the hall in disgust. He opens his locker as Jordan opens the one next to him._

Jordan:

I never understood why people liked to kiss in public. If I ever got in a relationship, I would want it to be more intimate and personal not public.

(looking at Jack)

You are the guy who punched me in my nose the other day!

Jack:

I apologized for that I won't apologize again.

 _Jack slams his locker and begins walking away. Jordan closes his and follows._

Jordan:

I'm Jordan by the way. Jordan Singleton.

Jack:

Jack…Jack Simpson.

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **SCENE 2: INT. CLASSROOM. MORNING**

 _Emma walks into the classroom. She begins to write her name on the board._

Emma:

Welcome back to the wonderful Degrassi! I'm Emma Nelson – Mason. To tell you a little about myself I graduated from Degrassi and went off to university where I studied Environmental Science. This year I will be teaching Environmental Science and I will be your homeroom teacher. Welcome to sophomore year guys.

 _Kristin is in the back row of the class reading a book while the other students are talking amongst themselves. Adrian notices this and taps Dev to pay attention._

Adrian:

Just started school and the bookworm is already trying to study.

 _The two boys begin to laugh. Emma approaches them with a stern look._

Emma:

Mr. Strong maybe you should take a lesson from Ms. Everett. Sometimes you have to be ahead so you will not fall behind. That goes for you too Mr. Sidhu.

 _The bell rings and the students rush out_ _._

* * *

 **SCENE 3: INT. CAFETERIA. AFTERNOON**

 _Students begin to fill into the cafeteria. Lewis is surrounding by a group of students playing with his food making the other students laugh. Ivy is walking with her tray; she is overcome with nervousness as she is trying to find a seat. She looks at the seat next to her sister and walks towards her._

Chloe:

What do you want niner?

Ivy:

I was wondering if—

 _Caleb takes a seat at the last available seat. Ivy steps back in embarrassment as everyone watched and laughed._

Caleb:

Who is this niner babe?

Ivy:

Someone who thought she was cool enough to seat with us.

 _Ivy steps back in embarrassment as everyone watched and laughed. She walks away and takes a seat at another table._

Chloe:

Finally, we can talk about how I'm going to become the most popular girl here. I already have a hot boyfriend.

(she kisses Caleb cheek)

I am captain of the Power Squad and Social Chair of the student council.

Girl #1:

Maybe you should throw a party.

Caleb:

Yeah. You said your parents going to be gone.

Chloe:

Yeah, but I still have a sister and she would make me look lame.

 _Chloe looks over at Ivy and looks with worry._

* * *

 **SCENE 4: INT. ARMSTRONG'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

 _Chloe stands in the threshold of Ivy's room. Ivy is at her desk doing homework when she notices Chloe._

Chloe:

Listen I am having a few friends over and you need to stay in your room.

Ivy:

I don't think mom and dad will appreciate that Clo. Things are already awkward with the divorce.

Chloe:

Just do not come down stairs okay and if you tell mom or dad, I will make your life hell.

 _Chloe snappily leaves and slams the door behind her._

 **FEW HOURS LATER…**

 _The house was dark as was the drink was flowing, the music was bumping, and guest after guest came into the door. Ivy is walking around greeting everyone while trying to make sure everything is going smoothly._

 _Caleb walks into the party and begins to maneuver around the party to reach Chloe. He greets her with a kiss._

Caleb:

Cool party! You really outdid yourself babe.

Chloe:

It just got better since you are here.

 _Caleb and Chloe begin to passionately kiss as Ivy sneaks pass them and moves deeper into the party. A guy hands her a cup. Everyone watches and cheers her on to drink as she chugs the beer. She takes another one slowly beginning to dance as she loosens up and have fun._

* * *

 **SCENE 4: INT. MASON'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

 _The door opens and in walks Jack as Emma is sitting at the table wiping tears from her eyes. She notices him and tries to hide the fact she has been crying._

Emma:

I didn't know if you were coming home or not.

Jack:

You've been crying.

Emma:

Yeah. Just a little bit. Spinner and I got into a small argument.

 _Jacks take a seat at the table with Emma._

Jack:

Is he gone?

Emma:

He is staying with his mother tonight. Don't worry Spinner and I have come a long way and we are fine. I promise.

 _She places her hand on Jack and smiles. She wipes the remaining tears and walk over to the stove and begins to cook._

Emma:

Are you hungry? How was school?

 _Jack looks at Emma with worry but puts on a fake smile._

 _Jack:_

 _It was okay._

 _Emma approaches him with a plate._

* * *

 **SCENE 5: INT. ARMSTRONG'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

 _Chloe walks into her living room and see a group of people surrounding someone cheering and being rowdy. She smiles and walks over to join not knowing who the other person is. She looks inside the circle and see Ivy dancing and making a fool of herself as people record her and make fun._

Caleb:

Niners are so lame. How did she even get an invite?

Chloe:

She's my sister jerk.

 _Chloe pushes pass the guest and grabs Ivy._

Ivy:

Dance with me sista!

Chloe:

You're drunk Ivy. I need you to get upstairs and go to bed.

Ivy:

No!

The music stops and everyone draws their attention to them. Chloe tries to quiet her sister but no luck.

Ivy:

Popularity is so important to you huh. Well did you guys know Chloe her wet the bed until she was 13?

Chuckles are being heard around the room. Chloe becomes embarrassed as she looks at Caleb who eases away and out the door.

Chloe:

Ivy stop please.

Ivy:

What about the fact she use to be fat when she was older.

 **MOMENTS LATER…**

 _Guest is leaving the house. People are smiling and laughing as they leave. Ivy is on the couch sobering up with a headache. After everyone leaves Chloe approaches Ivy furiously._

Chloe:

For once, I wanted something where you couldn't ruin it. I can never have anything as long as you're around.

Ivy:

I'm so sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to say—

Chloe:

From now on we are not speaking. I am not your sister. We are nothing.

Chloe throws a bottle of medicine on the couch and leaves out the living room.

* * *

 **SCENE 6: INT. DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL - DAY**

 _Ivy is walking down the halls seeing everyone whispering and laughing at her. She looks at Chloe who is giving her attitude and bumps her as she walks past. Ivy walks to her locker and beings to place her things inside the locker._

Levi:

You must of really made her mad.

Ivy.:

I messed everything up. I'm so stupid.

Levi:

I'm Levi by the way. We take English together.

Ivy:

Ivy.

 _The close their lockers and proceed to walk down the halls._

 _Caleb walks past Chloe without saying a word. She walks into the bathroom. As she goes into the stalls, she begins to cry feeling that her life is over._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

 **Episodes will premiere every Thursday at 8:00 pm CST  
**


	3. 1x03: I Can't Go For That

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 3**

 **"I Can't Go For That"**

 **SCENE 1: INT. DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL. MORNING**

 _Ivy and Levi are walking through the halls, heading to their class talking among themselves. They look to see Chloe still furious at Ivy from a few weeks ago._

Levi:

If looks can kill, you would be dead.

Ivy:

I know. Things are so tense between us. Even dinner is silent with everything my parents are going through. No one wants to talk anymore.

Levi:

(pointing to the classroom)

All right, I talk to you later.

Ivy:

See you.

 _Levi enters the classroom as Ivy continues to walk until she reaches her class._

 **SCENE 2: INT. CLASSROOM. MORNING**

 _Emma is at the front of the class pacing back and forth, as she talks to her students. On the projector is a presentation on electricity._

Emma:

Many power companies use more than one source of power to make enough electricity for the community. Some also buy electricity from other power companies. I really want you to understand where power comes from. What is one way you can find out?

 _Dev and Kristin both raise their hand as if they were in competition with each other. Emma points at Kristin._

Dev:

Of course, she would be picked.

Kristin:

One of your options is to ask your electric company.

Emma:

Correct. Sometime by asking your company, they can provide you with their primary source for example, hydroelectric, nuclear, gas, oil, or coal and what other sources it uses.

 _The bell rings and the student gather their things and rush out the classroom. Emma is telling them last minute announcements._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **SCENE 2: INT. CLASSROOM. MORNING**

 _Emma walks into the classroom. She begins to write her name on the board._

Emma:

Welcome back to the wonderful Degrassi! I'm Emma Nelson – Mason. To tell you a little about myself I graduated from Degrassi and went off to university where I studied Environmental Science. This year I will be teaching Environmental Science and I will be your homeroom teacher. Welcome to sophomore year guys.

 _Kristin is in the back row of the class reading a book while the other students are talking amongst themselves. Adrian notices this and taps Dev to pay attention._

Adrian:

Just started school and the bookworm is already trying to study.

 _The two boys begin to laugh. Emma approaches them with a stern look._

Emma:

Mr. Strong maybe you should take a lesson from Ms. Everett. Sometimes you have to be ahead so you will not fall behind. That goes for you too Mr. Sidhu.

 _The bell rings and the students rush out_ _._

 **SCENE 3: INT. HALLWAYS . MORNING**

 _Students begin to fill into the halls of Degrassi. Adrian and Dev approach their lockers. Kristin walks by and gives a smug look to the boys._

Adrian:

Don't you think she is somewhat cute if you remove the bad attitude?

 _Dev looks over his should at Kristin. He continues to add and remove books from his locker for his next set of classes._

Dev:

My focus is on my studies. You want to deal with a girl like that then be my guest.

Adrian:

Yeah she might just be a total drag.

 _The both laughed and closed their lockers proceeding to walk down the all._

Dev:

My parents working late tonight can I come over your house later?

Adrian:

(skeptical)

I can't have company tonight. We are having this family night thing

 _Adrian scurries away if he was hiding something._

 **SCENE 4: EXT. CEMETRY. EVENING**

 _Jack and Jordan approach a tombstone that reads Archie "Snake" Simpson. Jack places the flowers he is carrying down on the grave. His eyes begin to tear up, as he is sweep away with emotions of his father passing._

Jack:

I love you dad and I miss you. Emma pretends like she understands, but she doesn't. I wish you were here to help me right about now.

 _Jack touches his father's headstone and smiles. He turns around and rejoins Jordan. The two boys begin to walk away and head for the exit._

Jordan:

How did he die?

Jack:

He had cancer. He went into remission a few times but it came back hard the last time. He was so sick and I just remember that he always had a smile even in his worst moments he never showed defeat. My dad was the best.

Jordan:

I wouldn't even know how to handle that honestly. I have both my parents even though they are divorced my dad is still around.

 _As they are about to leave, they notice Caleb vandalizing the wall of the cemetery. He notices the two but does not seem to care and continue to spray paint the wall._

Jordan:

I don't think you should be doing that. It is somewhat disrespectful.

Caleb:

Guess you niners are going to run and tell.

Jack:

No. We are not snitches.

Caleb:

(throwing the can of spray paint)

Prove it then.

 _Caleb looks at Jack with judgment as if he did not do it he would not consider him bad and cool. Jack looks at Jordan who is staring with an uneasy look on his face. Jack rattles the spray can and begins to draw on the wall._

 _Jack tosses the can back at Caleb who is smiling with delight._

Caleb:

If you really want to have some fun meet me by the Dot tonight.

 **SCENE 4: INT. MASON'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

 _Emma is sitting on the couch watching television when Jack enters the house. She looks over her shoulder and seems him trying to walk up the stairs._

Emma:

Hey, come here and watch TV with me.

Jack:

I should just go to my room. I'm tired.

 _Emma walks over to the stairs a little disappointed that Jack did not want to spend time with her._

Emma:

Jack I am trying to understand, but you are not being fair by shutting me out.

Jack:

Why is it so important for us to bond Emma? I just want to be alone!

 _Jack runs up the stairs and slams his door. Emma walks back over to the couch and finish watching her movie now upset._

 _ **FEW HOURS LATER**_

 _Jack is sneaking down the stairs with a skateboard under his arm making his way to the door. He exist the house and Jordan is outside waiting on his bike. He gets on his skateboard and they take off._

 **SCENE 5: EXT. THE DOT. NIGHT**

 _Jordan and Jack approach the Dot. They see Caleb standing there waiting._

Caleb:

Thought you niners would punk out.

Jack:

Of course not.

 _Caleb opens a vent that leads into the Dot. Jordan looks at the skeptical. Caleb and Jordan climb into the vent and enter the Dot. Jordan looks around uneasy about breaking into the restaurant and follows suit as the others._

 **INISIDE THE DOT**

 _The boys look around the restaurant. Caleb opens his book bag and pulls out some spray paint. Jordan pulls Jack to the side for a private conversation._

Jordan:

Think about what you're doing Jack. This is your sister husband business. If Emma found out about this, she would be hurt.

Jack:

She will not find out about this will she Jordan.

Caleb:

We can't have a snitch with us.

 _A car pulls up outside flashing lights into the building. Jordan looks over his shoulder and becomes even more nervous. They begin to gather their things in a hurry trying to get out. The door begins to open and the makes their way out the vent._

Police Officer:

Suspects sighted in the back ally.

 _Jack, Jordan, and Caleb are running through an alley as police siren blares in the background. They come across a dead end. A flash hits them as they become nervous. The police officer along with Spinner approaches the boys._

 **SCENE 6: INT. MASON'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

 _Emma storms into the house furious as Jack, Spinner and Jordan follows behind._

Emma:

Breaking and Entering Jack. Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in? You too Jordan. This is serious I am very disappointed in both of you.

 _Jack takes a sit on the couch with an attitude._

Spinner:

I will take Jordan home.

 _Spinner and Jordan leave the house. Emma paces back and forth trying to calm down._

Emma:

You wanted space and I gave it to you. I try to understand the pain you must feel since Snake died, but acting out Jack is not the way.

Jack:

Just stop acting as if you understand what I am going through.

Emma:

You are grounded. No hanging out, no phone, no skateboard.

 **SCENE 7: INT. DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL. MORNING**

 _Jack is at his locker when Caleb approaches him._

Caleb:

We definitely have to hang again, but next time don't bring Mr. Debby Downer with you.

 _Jordan walks up as Caleb and his friends leaves laughing. Jack closes his locker and ignores Jordan presence._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**


	4. 1x04: I Want to Break Free

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 4  
**

 **"I Want to Break Free"**

 **SCENE 1: ARMSTRONG HOME. MORNING**

 _Ivy is going through her closet, pulling out different outfits, going to the mirror and checking to see which on looks good on her. Chloe walks past the door, slowly walks back, and stands there watching and laughing silently._

Chloe:

No one will ever go for a niner like you. It took me almost a whole year before I became Degrassi's queen bee.

Ivy:

Why are you always so mean to me?

 _Chloe rolls her eyes as she leaves the doorway. Ivy looks at herself in the mirror trying to see if her outfit would look good. She is thinking about her sister's words as she leaves the room._

 **SCENE 2: INT. CLASSROOM. MORNING**

 _The bell rings and students are clearing their desk and leaving the classroom. Emma is passing back papers as they leave out the class. Kristin is the last one and she makes her way to the door._

Emma:

Hey Kristin. You made a very good mark on this assignment.

 _Emma hands her back a graded paper with an A on it._

Kristin:

Thank you I worked really hard on this.

Emma:

As you know, the student council elections are coming up and I think you should run. It would be a good look for universities applications.

 _Kristin smiles as she exit out the classroom._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **SCENE 3: INT. HALLWAYS . MORNING**

 _Ivy and Levi are walking through the halls talking and smiling._

Levi:

One day we will have boyfriends. You cannot let her get to you Ive.

Ivy:

I am tired of everyone looking at me as Chloe's grade 9 little sister. I want to be my own person.

 _A student walks pass and hands them a flyer about Student Council nominations._

Ivy:

This is it Levi. I can run for Student Council president and no one will see me as the little sister anymore.

Levi:

Maybe you can be a Grade 9 representive instead of President. There hasn't been a Grade 9 president since…Ashley Kerwin. Listen I'm not saying you cannot I just thinking about your feelings.

Ivy:

I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong for believing that.

 _Ivy storms off upset leaving Levi by herself in the halls._

 **SCENE 4: 'S APARTMENT. AFTERNOON**

 _Jordan enters his home and takes off his shoes. His mother is on an important phone call, because she is pacing as if she is frustrated. Jordan goes into his room, places a headset on, and turns on his video console. He begins to play a game with destruction and fantasy elements._

Female Gamer:

Is that you Jordy630

Jordan:

Yeah. Sorry I'm a little late than usual. I had school as usual.

Female Gamer:

I missed you Jordy and so have our Kingdom of Lonzia.

Jordan:

I missed you too. I never connected with someone like you.

 _Jordan's mothers burst into his room still on the phone. Jordan takes off his headset as he became agitated._

:

Jordan I ordered dinner. I have to go back to the office so I will be home after.

Jordan:

Whatever you say mother.

 _She left the room and closed the door behind her. Jordan returned to his game._

Female Gamer:

Who was that? Your girlfriend?

Jordan:

That was my mother. Seems like she is more of a roommate then a mother.

Female Gamer:

You should let me take care of you Jordy.

Jordan:

I would like that more than anything GamerGirl147.

 **SCENE 5: CAFETERIA. AFTERNOON**

 _Students are gathering around Ivy as she passes out flyers and buttons promoting her campaign. Levi comes through the crowd and joins her._

Ivy:

I thought you didn't believe in me?

Levi:

Of course, I believe in you Ivy. You are my best friend. I just don't want your feelings to be hurt incase things did not turn out how you want them to be.

Ivy:

Well I'm running unopposed so I think I have this in the bag.

 _In another area of the cafeteria, Kristin is watching the events taking place as she reads. Emma walks over to her and gently taps her._

Emma:

I thought you were going to run.

Kristin:

I thought about it and I just don't like the responsibly. Plus, no one would vote for me.

 _Lewis and Adrian snicker in the background._

Lewis:

Yeah. The niner probably funnier then you.

Kristin

(turning around to the boys)

You know what I will run and I will win.

 _Emma smiles as she and Kristin rises from the table and walks towards the other students._

Emma:

Principal Houston I have another candidate for council president.

Kristin:

I would like to run for student council sir.

Principal Houston:

Great! I will announce it now.

 _He walks in front of the crowd and grabs the microphone. He taps it a few times to get the attention of the students._

Principal Houston:

I would like to announce another candidate for your student council president, Ms. Kristin Everett.

 _Ivy turns around in shock to see someone running against her. Kristin waves and smiles as she takes the stage._

Principal Houston:

The speeches and debate will be held tomorrow during homeroom.

 **SCENE 6: EXT. THE DOT. AFTERNOON**

 _Jack and Jordan are walking along the sidewalk approaching the Dot. Jack looks over his shoulder and notices an older man in his late to mid-forties hiding in the distance._

Jack:

Hey, have you notice that we been being followed since we left the school?

Jordan:

We can't assume he's following us. Maybe he's just heading in our direction.

 _Jordan and Jack look over their shoulders once more and notice the man is just standing there. They become uneasy and continues to walk towards the Dot increasing their speed. The man begins to walk again also increasing his speed trying to keep up._

 _They cut behind the Dot but reaches a dead end. The man turns the corner with his hands up as a way of showing them he means no harm. He eases towards them with a smile._

Man:

It's me Jordy. Remember you said you wanted me to come take care of you, so I came to take you away.

Jordan:

I don't know who you are. I think you should leave before we call the police.

Man:

It's me Gamergirl147.

Jack:

You're not a girl.

 _Spinner bust out of the Dot and grabs the man, pinning him against the wall. He punches him and the man falls to the ground._

Spinner:

You're one sick man you know that. Jordan go inside and call the cops. Jack go with him.

 _Moments later the cops arrive. The man is seen being placed in the police car as Jordan is seen talking to another officer. Jordan and Spinner stands in the background patiently waiting. Ms. Singleton quickly sprints and hug Jordan, kisses him, and examines him to make sure he is okay._

Ms. Singleton:

I'm his mother. Can someone please tell me why I was called from work about a child molester?

 **SCENE 7: 'S APARTMENT. EVENING**

 _Jordan and his mother walks into their apartment. Jordan is about to head to his room._

Ms. Singleton:

No more videogames!

Jordan:

That's not fair!

:

What's not fair is that you had a predator following you. I do not want to see you playing videogames anymore.

Jordan:

It's not like you care! You are never here. You never want to spend time with me. I'm invisible to you, if it's not work then you don't care.

:

Of course, I care Jordan. You're my son.

 _She consoles her son as a tear falls from her eyes._

 **SCENE 5: CLASSROOM. MORNING**

 _Kristin walks into the class as Emma plays the morning announcement. She takes a seat feeling nervous._

 _In another classroom, Ivy is patiently awaiting the results of the elections nervously._

Principal Houston:

And now for your Student Council winner;

Athletic Representative: Dixon David and now for your student council President: Kristin Everett and Vice President: Ivy Armstrong

Emma:

I knew you could do it!

 _Kristin smiles in shock not thinking she would win. He class cheers for her while Emma gives her a pat on the back._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would love to know if you are interested in the story. Please leave reviews, feedback, criticism, and thoughts.**


	5. 1x05: I Hate This Part

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 5  
**

 **"I Hate This Part"**

 **SCENE 1: MASON'S HOME. MORNING**

 _Spinner kisses Emma on the check as she prepares breakfast. Jack slowly walks into the kitchen with an attitude. He takes a seat and begins to eat. Spinner and Emma join him at the table._

Emma:

Remember I want you to come straight home after school. You're still grounded.

 _Jack ignores her and rises from the table and exits out the house. He hops on his skateboard and proceeds to head to school._

 **SCENE 2: DEGRASSI HALLS. MORNING**

 _Lewis, Adrian, and Dev are laughing as they walk down the hall. Lewis goes down another hall while Adrian and Dev head towards they locker._

Dev:

Where have you been? I feel like you have been hiding from us.

Adrian:

(nervously laughing)

Of course not man. I just have been spending time with my dad. He see how busy I am with football, he just wanted some quality time.

 _Adrian grunts in pain as he tries to reach a higher part of his locker. He holds on his side as Dev notices that he is trying to hide something._

Dev:

What's wrong with your side?

Adrian:

Football practices have been killing me. I'm fine. We should get to class.

 _Adrian quickly slams his locker and proceeds to walk away. Dev begins to question Adrian excuse._

 ** _OPENING CREDITS_**

 **SCENE 3: CLASSROOM. AFTERNOON**

 _Emma is walking around the class with a book in her hand reading to the class. Kristin appears on the monitor in the classroom._

Kristin:

Here are today's announcements.

 _Emma returns to her desk and begins to feel lightheaded as she watches the announcement._

Kristin:

Degrassi has partnered with several different pantries' to donate free food for Thanksgiving. See you Grade 9, 10 and 11 representatives for more information. I'm your student council president Kristin Everett and thanks for listening.

 _Emma turns off the TV as the bell rings._

Emma:

Do not forget to turn in your reports on the importance of conserving energy. Have a great thanksgiving.

 **SCENE 4: THE DOT. AFTERNOON**

 _Adrian and Lewis walks into the Dot where they notice Kristin is in the corner alone reading a book. They smile and approach her table._

Lewis:

If it isn't student council nerd

Adrian:

Why are you always reading these books every time we see you?

Kristin:

Unlike you I actually want to learn. Shouldn't you two be running around a field somewhere?

 _Caleb approaches the table wearing the Dot's uniform. You can tell he doesn't want to be there from his facial expressions._

Caleb:

Is these two bothering you?

Kristin:

(smiling)

No… Thank you.

Caleb:

Just doing my job.

 _Caleb looks over to Lewis and Adrian who smiles and proceeds to leave. Kristin gazes at Caleb as he leaves and begins to wipe down the tables and counters around the Dot. She goes back to reading her book._

 **SCENE 5: STRONG'S HOUSE. NIGHT**

 _Adrian walks into his home in fear as his father is sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. He walks closer becoming uneasy._

Adrian:

Hey dad, I'm home.

 _His father stands up and throws his glass towards Adrian as it shatters after hitting the wall. His father comes charging at him as he dashes for safety up the stars to his room, but his father grabs his ankles and drags him down the stairs. Adrian is kicking and trying to fight off his rampant father._

Adrain:

(crying)

Stop!...Get away from me!

 **SCENE 6: MASON'S HOME. AFTERNOON**

 _Jack and Spinner are sitting on the couch, watching cartoons, as Emma is in the kitchen prepping a turkey for dinner. Spinner looks over his shoulder and walks into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Emma waste and kisses her cheek smiling._

Spinner:

Do you want to know what I'm thankful for?

Emma:

(turning around, wrapping her arms around him)

I hope it would be me.

Spinner:

Of Course

 _They share a kiss with each other and Emma resumes cooking._

Emma:

How is Jack? I'm worried about him Spin. Ever since he been here he's been a problem.

Spinner:

He's a teenage boy who just lost his father Em. Just give him some time to process.

Emma:

I know Spin, but sometimes I worry that maybe it's deeper than just Snake passing away.

 _Emma becomes faint and falls onto Spinner._

Spinner:

Emma! Are you okay?

Emma:

Yeah, I'm just exhausted that's all. I've been stretching myself.

 _Jack walks into the kitchen and joins them. Emma smiles and grabs the turkey and brings it into the dining room. They all have a seat at the table._

Emma:

I think it would be fun if we all say what we are thankful for. Jack how about you start?

Jack:

No thank you

Emma:

Jack. Can you please act like you are a part of this family!

Jack:

I'm not a part of this family Emma! Why are you always trying to force me to talk about my feelings? Leave me alone!

Spinner:

Let us all calm down. It's Thanksgiving and we are a family. By blood or not.

Emma:

Jack I feel it's unhealthily for you not to talk about Snake's death. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you –

Jack:

I'm leaving. Happy Thanksgiving!

 _Jack slams the door behind him as he exits the house. Emma begins to feel sharp pain._

Spinner:

Are you having a panic attack?

(rushing to her side)

Em talk to me. What's wrong?

 _Emma balls up into the fetal position. Spinner lifts her up and carries her out to the car._

 **SCENE 7: PARK. NIGHT**

 _Jack walks through the park trying to clear his head. He notices a beautiful girl running through the park playing with her dog. The dog begins to run towards Jack._

Jack:

(petting the dog)

Hey buddy

Danielle:

I'm so sorry about that. Rex can be a little friendly at times.

Jack:

It's cool. I'm Jack by the way.

Danielle:

I'm Danielle. It's nice to meet you.

 _They look into each other's eyes and smiles._

 **SCENE 8: HOSPITAL. NIGHT**

 _The Doctor walks into Emma's room. Emma leans up from the bed and grabs ahold of Spinners hand as the doctor review Emma's chart._

Spinner:

Is everything okay Doc?

Doctor:

You two have nothing to worry about. Emma is in perfect health.

Emma:

So if I'm healthy what has been the cause for my dizziness and cramps?

Doctor:

I've been reviewing your check and it appears that you are pregnant.

 _Emma is overcome with many emotions. She turns and looks at Spinner whose face is blank._

 ** _CLOSING CREDITS_**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would love to know if you are interested in the story. Please leave reviews, feedback, criticism, and thoughts.**


	6. 1x06: You Got A Friend

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 6**

 **"You've Got A Friend"**

 **SCENE 1: STRONG'S HOME. MORNING**

 _Adrian exits out his room to see his dad passed out with a bottle of liquor in his hand. He quietly tries to leave out the house but his Dad wakes up._

Jacob:

Where do you think you going boy?

Adrian:

I have school remember.

Jacob:

Don't get smart with me smartass

 _Adrian doesn't reply. He begins to open the door but Jacob sneaks up behind him and shoves him into the door. Adrian falls to the floor where his father begins to kick him._

 **SCENE 2: BATHROOM. MORNING**

 _Adrian enters the bathroom and begins to look into the mirror. He lifts his shirt up to notice multiple bruises going across his side. Dev slowly enters the bathroom and notices the marking on Adrian body. Adrian quickly lowers his shirt when he noticed Dev presence in the bathroom._

Dev:

Did your dad do that to you?

Adrian:

(Grabbing his book bag)

Just stay out of my business Dev

 _Adrian brushes pass Dev and exit the bathroom followed by Dev who is concerned for his friend wellbeing._

 **HALLWAYS. MORNING**

 _They begin to pace through the halls as Adrian tries to avoid confrontation._

Dev:

You need to tell someone about your father Ad. You shouldn't be living in that type of environment.

Adrian:

Can you just leave me alone! You do not know anything about me or my family. You should just mine your business and stay out of mine!

Dev:

I'm your friend. There are people who can help you. Let me help you!

 _Adrian looks around and ponders the thought of getting help, but he knew that his father would let him leave. He wanted to escape but felt like he was trapped._

Adrian:

You don't understand. He's my father. How can I just abandon him like that? He is all I have.

 **SCENE 3: BASKETBALL COURT. AFTERNOON**

 _Lewis and a few other guys are playing basketball at the court in front of the school. Lewis runs towards the basket and makes an alley-oop. He shakes hands with the other players and moves towards the bench to grabs his belongings._

Lamar:

If it isn't the Oreo playing ball. Today you are hanging with the black kids.

Lewis:

I don't discriminate against anyone and you know that Lamar. You grew up with me.

Lamar:

Yeah, you use to hang out with me and the crew before you left us to start hanging out with your other friends.

 _Lamar knocks Lewis' things out of his hands and walks away laughing. Lewis becomes angry and walks after him. He taps on Lamar's shoulder and as Lamar turns around he punches him._

 _Principal Houston burst out the doors of Degrassi and approaches the two boys who are tussling. He pulls the apart._

Principal Houston:

(looking at Lewis)

You get to my office now!

(turning to Lamar)

You are not a student here so I advise you to leave before I call security.

 _Both boys begin to walk their separate ways. Principal Houston proceeds to enter the building following behind Lewis._

 **SCENE 4: MASON'S HOME. EVENING**

 _Jack walks down the stair to see Emma and Spinner waiting with smiles. Emma runs over to her purse and grabs her phone after she hears the door ring. Spinner answers the door to see Danielle waiting. She enters the house and looks around to get a feel for Jack's family._

 _Emma pushes Jack closer to Danielle and points her phone at them, embarrassing the children as she begins to take pictures._

Spinner:

You have to excuse my wife.

Emma:

My mother took a picture of me on my first date. I took a picture of Manny on her first date, so I thought it would be fun to take a picture of Jack on his.

Jack:

Emma you are so embarrassing.

Danielle:

It's better than my parents. They had a whole lecture planned before the pictures.

Jack:

We should go. I think the movie will be starting soon.

 _Jack and Danielle leave out the house. Spinner closes the door and walks towards the couch, taking a seat next to Emma and starts to massage her feel. Emma moans in pleasure._

Emma:

I can't believe Jack is going on his first date already. In just a few more months we are going to have our own little Mason running around here.

Spinner:

(rubbing Emma's stomach)

Your mama is going to embarrass you too. If I was you I would stay in there.

 _Emma playfully hits Spinner as she begins to laugh. Spinner leans in for a kiss and the two begin kissing._

 **SCENE 5: CLASSROOM. EVENING**

 _Kristin walks into one of the classrooms with a file of papers. She looks up and notices that Adrian is sitting alone in the room._

Kristin:

Sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here.

Adrian:

Well I'm in here so you can go now.

Kristin:

What is your problem? What have I ever done to you beside stay out your way? For the last year you've been nothing but mean to me.

Adrian:

It's not always about you! People always think about themselves like…like other people don't have their own problems.

Kristin:

I'm sorry—

 _Adrian rises from his desk and proceeds to storm out the classroom brushing pass Kristin._

 **SCENE 6: JT YORKE MEMORIAL. EVENING**

 _Kristin walks down the hall looking for Adrian. She notices him sitting on the bench and takes a seat next to him. He raises his shirt to reveal his bruises to Kristin._

Kristin:

I'm sorry. I had no idea…

Adrian:

No I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. You really didn't deserve me treating you like that. It's just— It's my dad is the only person I had, but now I just want to get as far away from him as possible. You probably wouldn't understand.

Kristin:

No I don't understand, but I can relate. My sister Chloe believes the world revolves around her and she doesn't consider my feelings when it comes to certain things. It not the same as your situation but I know how it feel wanting to get away from someone. Does anybody know about this?

Adrian:

No. The only people who know are you and Dev.

 _Adrian looks into Kirsten eyes and smiles at her._

Adrian:

Thanks for listening.

Kristen:

(Smiling holding her head downward to hid her blushing)

Anytime.

 _Adrian looks into her eyes and begins to lean in hesitantly trying to kiss Kristian who becomes nervous as she hesitantly moves to kiss him, but they are interrupted. They smile at each other and head back to the classroom._

 **SCENE 7: RESTURANT. NIGHT**

 _Jack escorts Danielle to their table. He pulls out her sit and proceeds to sit down himself. Danielle blushes as he unfolds her napkin._

Danielle:

This is really nice Jack. You did not have to do all this just for our date.

Jack:

(chuckling)

I never really been on a date before so I just did what I saw on movies. Guess I'm a loser for that huh?

Danielle:

Of course not. It's really thoughtful and very sweet.

 _They both begin to smile in embarrassment._

 **SCENE 8: LEWIS' HOME. NIGHT**

 _Lewis' mother knocks on his room door and begins to enter. She takes a seat next to him on the bed and begins to console him as he lays there pouting._

Lewis' Mother:

Do you want to talk about it?

Lewis:

(rising from the bed)

If I hang out with my friends the black kids think I'm turning my back on them, but if I hang out with just the black kids I feel like I'm pretending to be something I'm not. I feel like I do not belong anywhere.

Lewis' Mother:

You are a wonderful young man and anyone who doesn't see that is wrong. It doesn't matter who you choose to hang out with because the only person approval you need is your own. Being mixed doesn't mean that you are turning your back on any one race. It means you all the more special because you can relate to both.

Lewis:

Thanks mom. How did you and dad make it work coming from two different races?

Lewis' Mother:

When your father and I meet it was a little worst. We weren't even allowed to talk to one another yet along date each other, but I was a nurse and your father was a wounded soldier I tended too. After that the rest was history. But you should get to bed now. You're still grounded.

 _She rises from the bed and proceeds to exit the room. Lewis looks at an old picture of his father in his uniform._

 **SCENE 9: DANIELLE'S HOME. NIGHT**

 _Jack and Danielle approaches Danielle's home. He accompanies her to her door._

Danielle:

I really had fun with you tonight Jack.

Jack:

(coyly)

Me too. I was hoping…maybe wondering if we could go on another date sometime. Only if you wanted to, but we don't have too.

Danielle:

(smiling)

I would love too.

 _She leans in and gives Jack a quick peak on the lips as she chuckles. She goes into the house leaving Jack on the porch smiling in bliss._


	7. 1x07: Tell Him

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 7**

 **"Tell Him"**

 **SCENE 1: Degrassi Halls. Day**

 _Students are walking into Degrassi socializing among each other, some are at their lockers, and others are just talking on the benches or steps. Adrian walks into the building and notices Kristin putting up flyers for the Winter Formal. He approaches her from behind and kisses her on the cheeks._

Adrian:

It's time for the winter formal already?

Kristin:

(disinterested)

Yeah, and as student council president I have to make sure everything goes perfect.

Adrian:

Maybe we can go? Together?

 _Ivy and Levi are walking pass Dev. He looks over to them and gives a charismatic smile that causes both the girls to blush. They approach their lockers and begin to place their things inside._

Ivy:

He was totally flirting with you Lev.

Levi:

You think so?

(looking over at Dev)

He's in Grade 10. He would never for a Grade 9 like me.

Ivy:

You should ask him out. You're always telling me how a woman should be considered the same as man. So why not?

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 _Jordan and Jack are approaching their lockers._

Jordan:

Hey, did you going to the formal?

Jack:

It sound like it might be fun. Plus Danielle's been hinting that she wants to go.

 _Jack closes his locker._

Jordan:

Oh. I didn't know you and Danielle were still hanging out.

Jack:

(chucking)

Why wouldn't we be? She is my girlfriend after all.

 **Scene 2: Classroom. Evening**

 _Kristin walks into the classroom. Adrian smiles at her, which cause Lewis and Dev to start chuckling._

Lewis:

What's going on with you and President Lame?

Adrian:

Lay off with the jokes Lewis. She's not a bad person when you get to know her.

 _Dev leans over and joins the conversation._

Dev:

Are you two dating now?

 _Adrian looks over to Kristin who is reading a book. She looks up and makes eye contact with him and smiles._

 **Scene 3: The Dot. Evening**

 _Spinner is at the cash register helping out a customer. Caleb is wiping down the tables after a few guess leave. Dev, Adrian, and Lewis walk into the restaurant and take a seat. Chloe and her followers are next to walk in. Chloe signals them to go to the table as she approaches Caleb as he is working._

Caleb:

(frustrated)

I'm trying to work Clo.

Chloe:

This won't be too long babes. As you know the Winter Formal is in a few days and you still haven't asked me to go. Why?

Caleb:

Why do I have to ask?

Chloe:

That's just how things work Caleb. This is our last formal together before I graduate. I would like it if you would put in a little more effort.

Caleb:

Listen I don't have time for this right now. I have work to do.

 _Caleb grabs his bus pan full of dirty dishes and walks away from Chloe. She becomes annoyed and takes a seat with the rest of her friends. Kristin walks into the Dot and scans around to see that Adrian is with his friends. She goes to the counter where Caleb is manning the register._

Caleb:

Welcome to the Dot. What can I get for you?

Kristin:

Can I just get a coffee?

Caleb:

Sure. Coming up.

 _Kristin turns around to see Adrian approaching her._

Adrian:

Are you going to keep avoiding me?

Kristin:

I'm not. I just have a lot to do before the formal.

Adrian:

Is it about the kiss?

 _Caleb returns with Kristin's coffee. Kristin and Adrian walk over to an empty table._

Kristin:

I never had a boyfriend before. I just don't see what it is that you like about me.

Adrian:

I never have been able to open up to someone like I have to you. And because I can I feel like you should be in my life. I know we're different, but I want to at least give us a shot.

 _Adrian leans over and kisses her surprising everyone in the Dot._

Adrian:

Kristin Everett will you go to the Winter Formal with me?

 _She smiles and nods her head._

 **Scene 4: Cemetery. Evening**

 _Jack and Danielle are walking through the cemetery until they reaches his father grave. Danielle grabs Jack hand seeing that he was becoming upset._

Jack:

This is my father's grave. He died a few months ago from cancer. My mother couldn't handle the death and she left me. That's why I came to live with Emma and Spinner.

Danielle:

I'm sorry Jack. I can't imagine how or what you must be feeling. I think it's very admirable that you are being strong, but if you ever need to let go I'll be here.

 _She kisses Jack on the cheek and walks away so he can have a moment to be alone with his father. Jack looks at his father grieve as he begins to grow emotional. He pulls out a flask and begins to drink from it. He walks away and returns to Danielle as they exit the cemetery._

 **SCENE 5: Singleton Apartment. Evening**

 _Ms. Singleton walks into her living room to see Jordan lounging on the couch playing videogames. She walks in front of the television and turns it off. She snatches the controller from him._

Ms. Singleton:

Did you learn nothing from the last time you were playing these videogames?

Jordan:

Can you stop pretending that you're mom of the year?

Ms. Singleton:

I'm really trying here Jordan. We've been going to consoling. I've taken less hours at work. What else do you want me to do? Tell me how I can make things better.

Jordan:

I'm sorry.

(taking a deep breath)

It's not you. I just have a lot going on right now.

 _Ms. Singleton takes a seat on the couch next to her son._

Ms. Singleton:

What wrong? Is everything okay at school?

Jordan:

Yeah everything's fine mom. It's just Jack have a new girlfriend and I feel like he won't have time to be my friend anymore. He's my only friend at Degrassi.

Ms. Singleton:

Have you told Jack about this?

Jordan:

Of course not! I don't want him to think I have a crush on him or something like that.

Ms. Singleton:

How about you go to the Winter Formal, have fun, and make some new friends. You're only 14 once. Be young while you still can.

 _She kisses his forehead and rises from the couch._

 **SCENE 6: GYMNASIUM. NIGHT**

 _Students walk into Degrassi's dimly lit gym, overly decorated with Chinese lanterns and Christmas lights. A band was on stage playing music as the students danced with their dates. Jack is dancing with Danielle, Caleb is dragged around the gym by Chloe and Adrian is walking in with a nervous Kristin as she looks around at all the other students. Adrian grabs her hands in sign of support. He leads her to the dance floor._

 _Ivy and Levi are standing and dancing by the punch bowl. Dev walks over two the table and grabs a cup of punch as he exchanges flirtatious glances with Levi, who is not trying to show that she is flatted._

Dev:

Levi? Do you think I can have this dance?

 _Adrian and Kristin are dancing._

Adrian:

Do you want something to drink?

Kristin:

Thank you!

 _Adrian walks off and heads over to the table with the refreshments. He looks over to see Ivy is sitting by herself._

Adrian:

Why are you sitting by yourself?

Ivy:

Well I was here with my best friend, but she's dancing right now. So I guess that leave me sitting here.

Adrian:

I remember you. You're that Grade 9 girl that got drunk at Chloe's party.

Ivy:

Yeah that's me unfortunately.

Adrian:

You looked like you were having fun. Where's that girl now?

 _Adrian walks away and rejoins Kristin. Jordan approaches Jack and Danielle. He notices that Jack seems to be intoxicated._

Jordan:

Is he drunk?

Danielle:

I think so. He must have drunk something before we came here.

Jordan:

You weren't watching him!

(pulling Jack away)

Jack let's go! I'm taking you home right now!

 _Everyone begins to draw their attention to Jack. Jack snatches away from Jordan and storms out of the gym in a furious rage. He begins to walk down the halls, punching, and kicking the lockers. Danielle runs out of the gym looking for Jack and proceeds to follow him. When she arrives she becomes emotional not knowing how to approach or help him. Jack takes a seat on the step and begins to cry as his feelings are finally being released. Danielle slowly sits beside him and embraces him._

Danielle:

I'm here Jack.

 _Jack lies in her lap and cries. In the background, Jordan approaches and watches as the two of them comfort each other. Jordan frowns in disappoint, feeling as if he lost his best friend._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would love to know if you are interested in the story. Please leave reviews, feedback, criticism, and thoughts.**


	8. 1x08: Parents Just Don't Understand

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 7**

 **"Parent's Just Don't Understand"**

 **Scene 1: The Sidhu's. Night**

 _Dev is sitting at the living room desk where he is doing homework. He looks at the TV and reaches for the remote. His father walks into the house and notices that his son has become distracted. He moves into the living and turns off the TV, which upsets Dev._

Dev:

Dad!

Mr. Sidhu:

Bhudev you must stay focus on your studies. Not be distracted with this television nonsense.

Dev:

I was just taking a break Dad. I wasn't distracted

Mr. Sidhu:

Are you're studies not important to you?

Dev:

I mean…they are but—

Mr. Sidhu:

There is no buts son. Now finish your homework.

 _Mr. Sidhu walks away as Dev buries his head into his books releasing a big sigh in frustration._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **Scene 2: Classroom. Morning**

 _Emma is in the front of the class teaching and writing on the board. Ivy is sitting at the desk behind Levi. She passes her a piece of paper which Levi begins to read._

Levi:

Auditions for a band? What's this?

Ivy:

You said that you like to sing right? This is the perfect opportunity for you. Plus guys love celebrities.

Levi:

Auditions are today. There is no way my parents would let me stay late.

Ivy:

How about I stay with you and then you can come over my house after.

 _Emma approaches the two girls._

Emma:

Ms. Armstrong. Ms. Williams I hope you two are paying attention.

 _They look down in silence feeling embarrassed._

 **Scene 3: Hallways. Morning**

 _Adrian, Kristin and Dev are walking into Degrassi, where they begin to walk down the halls. Adrian has his arm wrapped around Kristin. Dev is walking aside them in a grumpy disposition._

Dev:

All I ever wanted was to be a normal teenager. Hang with the guys, maybe have a girlfriend, just be normal but my Dad is always pressuring me about school.

(mimicking his father)

Bhudev you must stay focus on your studies!

Adrian:

Calm down dude. At least you have a father that cares about what you do. I use to have to deal with an angry and abusive drunk.

 _They reach their lockers. Dev opens his and pulls out his text books. Kristin leans on the other lockers holding her books close to her chest._

Kristin:

I think your father just wants what's best for you. He just has a weird way of showing it. I have to do the morning announcements so I will talk to you later.

 _She kisses Adrian and begins to walk off. Dev pulls out another book and closes his locker._

Adrian:

Maybe's she's right. Your dad just wants you to do well.

 _Dev releases a big sigh as the two of them head begin to head to class._

 **Scene 4: Classroom. Evening**

 _Mrs. Brown is walking through the aisle of her classroom as she reads from her book. She returns to her desk._

Mrs. Brown:

I would like each of you to get into pairs. Then I would like for you to give me your definition of freedom. Remember to reference your three texts for support.

 _The class begins to move their desk around and get into their pairs. Lewis moves over and takes a seat next to Dev._

Lewis:

What's wrong with you dude?

Dev:

My dad has been forcing me to study nonstop. I need to past this chemistry test next period, but I keep falling asleep.

Lewis:

Meet me at the Dot after school and I think I might have something to help with your problem.

 _They return to look over their text and beginning their assignment._

 **Scene 5: Gymnasium. Afternoon**

 _Taylor is on stage setting up her musical equipment. Levi walks into the gymnasium with a sheet of paper in her hand. She walks onto the stage._

Levi:

I'm here for the band auditions.

Taylor:

That's cool. I'm Taylor.

Levi:

I'm Levi. I saw you guess perform at the Winter Formal and you guys were amazing.

 _Chloe walks into the gym followed by the power squad. They enter with confusion as to what was going on in their gym._

Chloe:

Excuse me huh. Who are you and what are you doing in my gym? During my cheer practice.

 _Taylor hops off the stage and steps closer Chloe face._

Taylor:

Well hun. This is not your gym and I have approval to be in here.

Chloe:

That's where you are wrong.

(she turns her back)

Girls let's start practice.

 _The cheerleaders begin to warm up and start their stretches. Taylor runs back onto the stage, grabs her guitar, and begins playing loudly to disturb the cheerleaders. Chloe becomes outraged. The Power Squad members get distracted and stop their rehearsal._

Chloe:

Do not stop!

 _The girls try to maintain focus but Taylor's playing is distracting them._

 **Scene 6: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Lewis runs over to the table where Dev is sitting. He goes into his book bag and pulls out a bottle of pills._

Lewis:

These are caffeine alertness booster pills. My mom use to take these when she had a bunch of work to do late at night.

Dev:

You want me to take drugs?

Lewis:

Not so loud okay?

Dev:

You want me to take drugs to stay awake?

Lewis:

They say it give you a good boost without having a crash, great focus, and no jitters. It's all natural so that means it's safe.

 _Chloe and her friends walk into the Dot. They take a seat at one of the booths. Caleb walks over._

Caleb:

What can I get for you ladies?

Chloe:

Can I get five minutes with my boyfriend? _Caleb looks over at Spinner who is at the counter. Caleb pulls Chloe to an empty booth and takes a seat._

Caleb:

What's wrong Clo? You know I'm at work.

Chloe:

Well I'm sorry I want you to act like my boyfriend instead of my waiter. You know what Caleb it's fine. I just call you later.

 _Chloe storms away and returns to her friends. Caleb gets up from the table and continues to work._

 **Scene 7: Classroom. Evening**

 _Mrs. Brown is walking through the aisle of her classroom passing back student test. Lewis looks over at Dev to see that he had passed his test with a 'B'. Dev release a sigh of relief._

Adrian:

Guess my studying worked. I stayed up all night and even had Kris help me.

Dev:

What did you get?

Adrian:

I got a B.

 _Dev looks back at his paper and feels somewhat disappointed. He was happy to past, but he knew he had to do better on the next._

 **Scene 8: The Sidhu's. Night**

 _Dev is sitting at his desk in his room. He is flipping through his textbook barely keeping his eyes open. Mr. Sidhu enters._

Mr. Sidhu:

How did you do on your test son?

Dev:

I passed.

 _Mr. Sidhu looks at the test that is sitting next to Dev. He becomes disappointed._

:

We don't get B's son. Sidhu's are achievers. Our family is filled with scientist, doctors, engineers, but you have a B. You have to do better.

Dev:

Yes sir. _He is taking notes, fighting his sleep so he can stay awake. He remembers the bottle of pills Lewis had given him. He goes into his book bag and pulls out the bottle and takes one of the pills._

 **Scene 9: The Armstrong's. Night**  
 _Ivy walks pass her sister room to see that she is upset. She enters the room and takes a seat on the bed._

Ivy:

What's wrong Clo?

Chloe:

I think Caleb wants to break up with me.

 _Mrs. Armstrong walks into the room._

Mrs. Armstrong:

Caleb is downstairs to see you Chloe.

 _Chloe walks downstairs to see Caleb sitting on the couch waiting. Without saying a word she runs into his arms. They share a kiss and smile._

 **Scene 10: Hallways. Day**  
 _Taylor approaches Levi and Ivy at their lockers. Chloe walks past and glances at Taylor with distaste and continues to walk down the hall._

Taylor:

I came over here to congratulate you Levi for making the band.

 _Levi and Ivy cheer in glee._

Levi:

Thank you so much!

 _Taylor walks away. Levi stands there with a grin on her face. Basing in the wonderful news she recieved._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would love to know if you are interested in the story. Please leave reviews, feedback, criticism, and thoughts.**


	9. 1x09: Rumor Has It

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 8**

 **"** **Rumor Has It** **"**

 **Scene 1: The Everett's House. Night**

 _Adrian and Kristin are sitting on the bed. With a heated tremble, Adrian grips her arms and pushes her back onto the bed_ _. He kisses her, softly at first, and then with a swift progression of intensity that made her cling to him. Kristin is nervous and hesitant, but she begins to become more comfortable and kisses back. Adrian begins to caress her body and begins to feel around her waste. He moves up to her chest and slowly begins to unbutton her shirt._

 **Adrian (whispering):** If you want me to stop, tell me now.

 **Kristin (nervously):** I'm fine.

 _Adrian continues to feel on her. Kristin turns her neck trying to hide how uncomfortable she really is. This allows Adrian to kiss on her neck, but she then sits up. Adrian looks confused._

 **Kristin:** I'm sorry. We can't do this. I'm not ready.

 _Kristin springs from the bed and buttons her shirt. Adrian rises from the bed. He grabs his book bag and leaves out her room. Kristin can tell that he is upset. She flops onto the bed and falls back feeling humiliated._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **Scene 2: Outside Degrassi (Front Steps). Morning**

 _Emma is approaching the school with Jack shortly trailing by. She sees Chloe, Caleb, and some of their other friends laughing among each other._

 **Caleb:** Hey Streak!

 _Emma looks over to Jack with confusion._

 **Emma:** Streak?

 **Jack:** It's a nickname Emma. Calm down.

 _Jack leaves and heads over to the group and takes a seat. Emma watches how Jack is smiling something she has not seen him do in a long time. She adjusts her purse and continues to walk into the school._

 _Ivy and Levi are sitting across the street at the picnic tables. Ivy looks over to see Chloe smiling and having fun._

 **Ivy:** Chloe hates me, but she is sitting with a Grade 9.

 **Levi:** Iv? I was wondering if I should ask Dev out. We have been messaging on FaceRange and he seems interested in me.

 **Ivy:** You should totally go for it Levi.

 **Levi:** All right then. I'm going to ask him later.

 _Levi looks over her shoulder to see Dev walking into the school with Adrian._

 **Scene 3: Hallway. Morning**

 _Adrian and Dev are walking through the halls. As they are walking to their lockers, they pass Kristin. She and Adrian lock eyes and Dev can sense the tension between the two of them._

 **Dev:** Did you two have a fight or something?

 **Adrian:** Why would you say that? We're just going through something, but do you want to hangout after school or something? We haven't hung out, you know just us guys.

 **Dev** : I would, but I have to tutor this Niner after school. My dad think it would be great to have more extracurricular activates for college applications.

 **Adrian (chuckling):** Dude! We still have two years before we graduate. Extracurricular can wait.

 _Dev laughs and shakes his head as he goes into his locker._

 **Scene 4: Cafeteria. Day**

 _Levi and Ivy walk into the cafe. They take their seats. Levi looks at Dev who is sitting with Adrian, Lewis, and Kristin. Jordan walks into the café to see Jack sitting with his new friends._

 **Jack:** Hey Jordan. Come sit with us.

 _Jordan ignores him and takes a seat by himself._

 **Caleb** : I told you Streak, some people just cannot hang.

 **Chloe** : I have a practice to get too. Talk to you later hun.

 _Chloe gives Caleb a kiss on his check and stands from the table. Her squad follows her. They walk past the table where Ivy and Levi are sitting._

 **Chloe (loudly):** I heard about your little date with Dev.I'm proud of you I was started to think you were a lesbian.

 _The students begin to whisper. Dev looks over at Levi whose upset. Levi quickly runs out of the cafeteria feeling betrayed._

 **Scene 5: The Mason's. Afternoon**

 _Jack and Danielle are cuddle together on the couch. Spinner and Emma walk inside the house with some groceries. Jack walks over and takes a few bags from Emma, which surprises her. He moves the bags over to the kitchen._

 **Spinner:** Seem like he's finally in a good place.

 **Emma:** Yeah. I guess he is.

 **Spinner:** I have to get back to the Dot.

 _Spinner and Emma share a kiss._

 **Spinner:** Hey Danielle? How about I give you a ride home?

 **Danielle** : Sure.

 _Danielle and Jack hugs. Spinner and Danielle leave out the house. Emma walks over to the couch and begins to rub her growing stomach. She slowly places her feet on the couch and release a deep sigh. Jack walks over._

Emma: Being pregnant is probably the best and worst thing I've experienced in years. And trust me I've been through some horrible experiences.

Jack: Can I feel?

Emma: Of course.

 _Emma readjusts herself on the couch. Jack moves closer and places his hand on Emma's baby bump. Emma looks at Jack and smiles feeling a sense of affection that she longed to have with Jack._

 **Emma:** I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with, but Jack I'm glad that you're finally happy. That's all I want for you weather it's dating Danielle or being friends with Caleb.

 **Jack:** Thanks Em. I know I shouldn't have threw my angry at you. I'm sorry.

 _Emma and Jack hugs._

 **Scene 6: The Dot. Evening**

 _Ivy and Dev are sitting at the table studying._

 **Dev:** What is the place called where the substrate will bind to the enzyme?

 **Ivy:** I know this… The location on the enzyme where substrate binding takes place is called the active site of the enzyme.

 **Dev:** You're right. I knew you could do it. You're going to past this test with flying colors.

 **Ivy** : I'm sorry about my sister. I didn't think of this as a date if that mattered.

 **Dev:** It's cool. I have my eyes on another girl. I think she's cool, but I might have messed it up.

 **Ivy:** Don't worry. I think she might be more forgiving then you think.

 _Dev and Ivy smile at each other. Ivy looks down at her book and continues to take notes._

 **Dev:** I'll go get us something to drink. I'll be right back.

 _Adrian walks in and takes a seat at their table. Ivy looks up and begins to blush._

 **Adrian:** It's you again. How's the studying going?

 **Ivy:** I wish I did not have to study, but it's going okay. You're here without your girlfriend?

 **Adrian:** Yeah. She's busy with student council stuff as usual.

 **Ivy:** If I were your girlfriend I would always make time for you.

 _Adrian begins to speak, but Dev returns to the table and hands Ivy a drink. Ivy glances at Adrian and collects her things._

 **Ivy:** I should get going. My parents are somewhat strict about making it before curfew. It was nice talking to you Adrian.

 _She smiles at him and leaves out of the Dot. Adrian takes a seat._

 **Dev:** So what's really going on with you and Kristin?

 **Adrian:** The other night we were having an intimate moment and then she froze on me. She said she wanted to do it then she didn't. Girls are confusing man.

 **Dev:** Let's go!

 _Dev and Adrian walks out of the Dot._

 **Scene 7: Classroom. Morning**

 _Lewis leans over towards Kristin._

 **Lewis** : Is it true that you're a prude?

 **Kristin** : Excuse me?

 **Lewis** : I heard you're a tease.

 _The bell rings. Kristin storms out of the classroom. Adrian follows behind trying to catch up with her. She turns around and shoves him._

 **Kristin (upset):** You told Lewis I wouldn't sleep with you!

 **Adrian:** I told Dev actually—

 _She walks off becoming more upset. Adrian jumps in front of her blocking her from walking away._

 **Adrian:** They're my best friends. I had to talk to someone.

 **Kristin:** You should have talked to me! You talked about something private and personal to them.

 _Kristin brushes pass Adrian and walks down the halls. Adrian hits the locker in frustration._

 **Scene 8: Hallways. Day**

 _Dev approaches Levi who is at her locker. She closes it to notice him. She becomes shy and nervous._

 **Dev:** I'm sorry about the other day. It wasn't a date or anything I was just tutoring her. I have my eyes on someone else.

 _Levi looks into Dev's eyes and begins to get flustered. Dev reaches for her hands_.

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would love to know if you are interested in the story. Please leave reviews, feedback, criticism, and thoughts.**


	10. 1x10: Feel This Moment

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 10**

 **"** **Feel This Moment** **"**

 **Scene 1: The Singleton's House. Morning**

 _Jack approaches the door. He looks around before knocking. The door open and there is Jordan with an attitude as if he did not want to see Jordan. Jack gives Jordan a look, which leads Jordan to invite him into the house._

 **Jordan (attitude):** What are you doing here Jack? Or should I call you Streak? I don't even know who you are anymore.

 **Jack:** I'm the same person I always been. I don't see why its such a big problem for me to hang out with other people. I'm finally feeling like I can move on, but everybody wants to keep me in this box.

 _Jordan grabs his book bag._

 **Jordan (disinterested):** See that is your problem. It's always about you isn't it? Your dad died so know everyone has to be careful of your feelings. You forgot that the rest of us have problems. Can we just go to school?

 _Jack becomes silent with frustration as he follows behind Jordon out the house._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **Scene 2: Hallways (Lockers). Morning**

 _Ivy is at her locker putting her things inside. She looks over her shoulder to notice that Dev and Levi are walking together, laughing, and seeming flirtations with each other. Dev notices Adrian and Lewis and quickly leaves Levi. Levi approaches her locker._

 **Ivy:** What was that all about?

 **Levi:** I don't know. We've been talking more and more, but when we're at school he seems to be uninterested in me. Do you think it's because I'm in grade 9?

 **Ivy:** Maybe you should move on. I think that you are a great person and if he doesn't see that then you shouldn't be bother.

 _She looks arms with her smiling._

 **Ivy:** We are free women! We do not need some loser guy to complete us.

 _They both begin to chuckle. They close their lockers and begins walking down the hall arm and arm._

 **Scene 3: Classroom. Morning**

 _Emma walks in front of the class. He stomach has become noticeably bigger as she moves further along in her pregnancy. Kristin, Adrian, Dev and Lewis are seating at their seats all close together. Emma begins to write something on the board._

 **Lewis (to Dev):** Are you really crushing on that Niner?

 **Kristin:** If you ask me I think it is kind of cute. Levi is a nice girl.

 **Lewis** : That is why no one asked you.

 _Kristin rolls her eyes and turn around and her seat. She begins to take notes as the others continue the conversation._

 **Adrian (annoyed):** Dude! What I tell about talking to her like that.

 **Lewis:** What I do? We wasn't talking to her. That's all I'm saying.

 _Dev laughs and shakes his head._

 **Dev:** Listen. Levi is a cool girl, but I don't have time for any relationship. No matter what grade they're in. I just have to focus on school.

 _Emma turns around and gets the class attention._

 **Emma:** All right class that is enough talking. Let's open our books to page 204.

 **Scene 4: The Dot. Day**

 _Dev walks into the Dot and notices Levi sitting at a booth by herself studying. He looks around and begins to approach her. He takes a seat. Levi looks at Dev with a flirtatious smile._

 **Levi:** Are you sure, you can be seen with me. Want your friends say something about you talking to me?

 **Dev** : I'm sorry Lev. My friends are jerks.

 **Levi** : So because you friends are jerk that mean you have to be?

 _Dev reaches from Levi hand and gives a smile that makes her not be mad._

 **Dev:** To make it up to you how about we go out tonight.

 **Levi:** A date?

 **Dev** : Yeah, It's a date.

 _They both smile at each other._

 **Scene 5: Little Miss Steaks. Night**

 _Levi and Dev walk into Little Miss Steaks. It was a western theme restaurant. The waiter escorts them to their table._

 **Dev:** I'm glad you decided to give me another chance.

 **Levi:** I'm glad I gave you another chance too.

 **Dev:** I should tell you that I've been crushing on you for a long time.

 **Ivy** : I've had a crush on you too, but at school when you're around you're friend you became a different person.

 _Dev leans over the table and kiss Levi who is taken by surprise. She never kissed a boy before so she was excited to have her kiss. She tries to hide the fact she is blushing by hiding her face behind her menu._

 **Scene 6: The Gym. Afternoon**

 _Chloe is leading the power squad in a cheer as Taylor and her band begins to walk inside the gym, which causes her to become distracted. She begins to approach Taylor._

 **Chloe:** Excuse me? This is a closed practice.

 **Taylor:** Yeah. I know that is why we're here. We are having a sound check.

 **Chloe:** You don't get to come in here whenever you want and just think you can do whatever you want. This is my gym and I want you out!

 _Taylor chuckles as she continues to walk towards the stage with her band ignoring Chloe._

 **Scene 7: Cafeteria. Afternoon**

 _Levi and Ivy are walking through the cafeteria where they notice Dev sitting with Adrian and Lewis. Levi begins to make her way towards him and Ivy reluctantly follows. Dev tries to bury his head but its too late._

 **Lewis (jokingly)** : Here comes your girlfriend

 _Adrian and Lewis chuckles as Levi approach them._

 **Levi** : Hey Dev

 _Dev ignores her. Levi looks at Adrian and Lewis as they laugh and becomes embarrassed. She tries to act if Dev ignoring her was not bothering her but her emotions get the better of her and she runs out of the cafeteria._

 **Kristin** : You guys are really jerks.

 _Kristin rolls her eyes and leaves from the table. At another table, Jack is approaching Jordan who is sitting by himself._

 **Jack:** Is this seat taken?

 **Jordan:** Are you sure, you want to sit here? You might lose some of you cred with the cool kids.

 **Jack (taking a seat):** You're my best friend Jordan, but you're not my only friend. You can't be mad that I have other friends.

 **Jordan:** I'm not mad it's just everybody I care about seems to always leave me. My dad, my mom and now you.

Jack: Don't worry. We will always be friends.

 **Scene 8: Hallways. Day**

 _Dev approaches Levi who is at her locker. She closes it to notice him. He gives her a flirtatious smile. She becomes angry._

 **Levi:** You don't get to do this Dev. You don't get to be my friend. You don't get to come over here after ignoring me.

 **Dev:** I'm sorry. Just give me one more chance to make it up to you.

 _Levi looks into Dev's eyes and begins to get flustered. Dev reaches for her hands_ , _but she pulls away and slowly steps backwards. She is trying to hold back her tears and she turns away continuing to walk down the hall._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Sorry for the late post. But please review and let me know your thoughts._ **  
**


	11. 1x11: Lullaby

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 11**

 **"** **Lullaby** **"**

 **Scene 1: The Mason's House. Morning**

 _Spinner is in the kitchen going through the mail with a look of frustration. Emma slowly walks into the kitchen and notices that Spinner is not in a pleasant mood. She approaches him and tries to cheer him up by wrapping her arms around him._

 **Emma (worryingly):** Do you want to talk about it Spin?

 **Spinner (irately):** Talking about it will not fix that we're broke Emma! We are behind in our bills and now that Jack is living here and you're pregnant not making it any better.

 _Emma steps back with disappointment. Spinner turns around realizing what he had said to his wife._

 **Spinner (apologetically):** I am so sorry Em. I didn't mean for that to come out like that. I just have a lot on my plate.

 **Emma:** Spinner I did not ask to be six months pregnant. You're not the only one with a lot on their plate. I work just like you do Spin.

 _Jack comes into the kitchen as Emma quickly brush pass him. Spinner takes a deep breath and walks out the kitchen leaving Jack confused._

 **Jack:** What is wrong with everybody?

 _He grabs a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter and proceeds to leave out the front door._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **Scene 2: Hallways (Lockers). Morning**

 _Caleb is escorting Chloe to her locker. She is talking about something but he is not paying attention to her._

 **Chloe:** Are you listening to me? I have a real problem here and I would like if my boyfriend could pay attention.

 **Caleb (frustrated):** I'm tired of paying attention Clo! It's always about you and what you want but you never ask about me or care to even consider me in anything.

 **Chloe (confused):** Where is this coming from Caleb? We've been dating for a while now and you never mentioned this before.

 **Caleb:** Because you don't listen. How can I?

 _Caleb shakes his head feeling frustrated and walks away from her leaving her puzzled. She watches as he walks down the halls._

 **Scene 3: The Gym. Afternoon**

 _The Power Squad is practicing one of their routines. Chloe stands in front of them observing and making sure everything is perfect. She notices Taylor walking into the gym with her band. She dismisses the girls to take a break. She walks towards the stage and pulls out a bottle of water from her bag. Taylor approaches her._

 **Chloe:** Don't worry. I know its your scheduled time for the gym. We'll be out in a few moments.

 **Taylor:** What's wrong with the Ice Queen? No snappy banter today? I actually come to expect it by now.

 **Chloe:** Like I said we will be gone in a few minutes. The gym is all yours.

 _Chloe grabs her bag and begins to proceed to walk towards the gym doors. Taylor sprints behind and catches up to her._

 **Taylor:** I heard about the argument with the Mister, but I don't think you should let that put you down. You're Chloe Armstrong the resident ice queen of Degrassi.

 **Chloe (smiling):** Why are you being nice too me? I thought you hated me.

 **Taylor:** You kind of grew on me.

 _Taylor smiles and begins to walk backwards before turning around and returning to her band. Chloe smiles and walks out the gym._

 **Scene 4: The Dot. Day**

 _Jack walks into the Dot. He scans around the area and notices Spinner at the counter. He walks over towards him and takes a seat. Spinner notices Jack waiting for him._

 **Spinner (wiping the counter):** What's up bud?

 **Jack:** I know you and Emma haven't been getting along lately and I feel like it's my fault.

 **Spinner:** Jack you shouldn't feel that way man. Marriage is not perfect. You might not understand that right now, but in the future, you will. Your sister and I just have to work through a few problems that's all.

 **Jack:** But ever since I been there you two have been struggling and it's all my fault.

 **Spinner:** Listen to me Jack. We are happy that you're staying with us. And don't worry about us. One thing I know is Emma and I will make it work. How about something to eat?

 _Jack nods his head and smiles. Spinner walks over to the grill behind him and begins preparing something._

 **Scene 5: The Ravine. Afternoon**

 _Chloe walks through the woods looking around trying to find somebody. She notices Caleb with a group of guys drinking beers. She becomes uncomfortable, as she gets closer. Caleb notices this and leaves his friends. He grabs her by the arms and begins to pull her towards the exit._

 **Caleb (angry):** What are you doing here? Do you know what these people would do to a girl like you?

 **Chloe:** I don't like when we fight Cal. I know that I'm spoiled and I don't appreciate you, but I love you.

 _Caleb calms down and releases Chloe's arm. They share a kiss._

 **Scene 6: Mason's Home. Day**

 _Emma is lying on the bed with tissues in her hands as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Spinner slowly walks into the room with the feelings of guilt and shame. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed._

 **Spinner (softly):** Emma, I am so sorry that I ran out. I guess I just got so overwhelm because we're about to be parents and I feel like I'm letting you down.

 _Emma turns around and re-positions herself to sit next to Spinner on the bed._

 **Emma:** How could you ever think that you're letting me down Spinner. You're my husband and through better or worst we will get through this together.

 **Spinner (jumping onto his feet):** Exactly Emma! I am your husband. I should be able to provide you with everything that you need. You shouldn't have to work while you're pregnant. We shouldn't be struggling to pay bills.

 **Emma:** I told you years ago when I gamble, I only bet on a sure thing. My love for you is a sure thing and I will bet on that from now until we die. _(Spinner laughs)_

 **Spinner:** I love you Emma Nelson- Mason.

 **Emma (laughing with a mixture of crying):** I love you too

 _They kiss each other. Emma steps back feeling the back kick. She grabs Spinner hands and places it on her stomach. Spinner looks down and smiles after feeling the baby moving around._

 **Spinner:** I can't wait too meet you little man.

 **CLOSING CREDITS**


	12. 1x12: You're Such A

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 12**

 **"You're Such A"**

* * *

 **Scene 1: The Dot. Morning**

 _Kristin walks into the Dot where she sees Adrian, sitting with Lewis. She begins to walk towards their table. The two boys become quiet as she approaches them._

 **Adrian:** Hey Kris.

 **Kristin (awkwardly):** Hey…

 _The three of them are in a moment of silence._

 **Lewis:** I'll see you at school… See you later bookworm.

 _Lewis leaves from the table as Kristin takes a seat. Adrian notices that her move has changed._

 **Adrian:** He's just joking with you. You can't take things so seriously.

 **Kristin:** Wow!... Just let him insult your girlfriend like that.

 _Kristin storms out as Ivy walks into the Dot. She notices Adrian alone with a look of confusion on his face. She makes her way to his table._

 **Ivy:** Hey. I just saw Kristin storm out… Is everything okay?

 **Adrian:** Yeah. Sometimes she just gets upset.

 **Ivy** : If I was your girlfriend… I don't think I could ever be mad at you.

 _Adrian smiles as Ivy begins to walk away._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **Scene 2: Mason's Home (Kitchen). Morning**

 _Emma is moving around the kitchen preparing breakfast for Spinner, Jack, and Danielle who are sitting at the table waiting._

 **Danielle:** Thanks for having me over this morning Mr. and Mrs. Mason.

 **Emma:** I'm glad you're joining us for breakfast Danielle. Ever since you and Jack been dated he's done a 360.

 **Jack:** Emma you are embarrassing me. She doesn't want to know that.

 _Emma takes a seat. Spinner rises from the table with his plate; he kisses Emma on the cheek, and places his plate in the sink._

 **Emma (alarmed):** Is it time for you too go already. I just sat down.

 **Spinner (chuckling):** Yeah. I have to handle something's over at the Dot. I'll call you later. Love you!

 _Spinner rushes out the door. Jack and Danielle rise from the table and prepare to leave. Emma tries to get up from the table._

 **Emma:** I can give you two a ride.

 **Jack:** I'm just walking her to school. I'll see you at Degrassi.

 _Jack and Danielle leaves out the house. Emma exhales deeply as she rubs on her stomach._

 **Scene 3: The Cafeteria. Afternoon**

 _Adrian and Dev are walking through the cafeteria carrying their trays trying to find a table to have a seat._

 **Dev:** Lewis told me about Kristin's little tantrum this morning.

 **Adrian (frustrated):** When we first started dated it was because she supported me when I was living with my dad, but then things just got boring.

 **Dev:** Why not break up with her then?

 _Adrian ponders on Dev's question. They see Lewis signaling them to come sit with him. They continue to walk towards him._

 **Scene 4: Park. Afternoon**

 _Jack and Danielle are walking through the park hand and hand._

 **Jack** : What's wrong? You look like there something on your mind.

 **Danielle:** My dad was offered a new job, but it might means my family would have to move again.

 **Jack:** Maybe if you talk to him and tell him you want to stay he won't leave.

 **Danielle:** I can try, but I think he's really considering taking it.

Jack takes Danielle hands and gives her a look of reassurance. She wraps his arms around her and they continue to walk.

 **Scene 5: Student Council Office. Afternoon**

 _Kristin is leading a student council meeting. The bell rings and the students begin to pack up._

 **Kristin:** Remember the meeting next week. Thanks guys.

 _Ivy lingers behind as Kristin tidy up the room._

 **Ivy (curiously):** So how are things with you and Adrian?

 **Kristin:** I think things are going great. He's a nice guy and I care about him a lot.

 **Ivy** : I would know how to handle a guy like Adrian. He's sweet, kind, and handsome.

 _Adrian walks into the office, which surprises Ivy._

 **Kristin:** I am almost ready let me runs these to the office.

 **Ivy (embarrassed):** I hope you didn't hear any of that…if you did that would be so embarrassing.

 **Adrian:** I heard how you thought I was kind and handsome. I think its sweet that you see me that way.

 _Adrian slowly moves towards Ivy who is becoming flustered. Without thinking, Ivy quickly kisses Adrian. They are both surprised by this and neither knows what to say. Kristin makes her way back into the council's office._

 **Kristin:** All right I think I am ready to go. See you next week Ivy.

 _Adrian and Kristin walk out of the office. Adrian glances back and gives Ivy a smile._

 **Scene 6: Mason's Home (Porch). Night**

 _Danielle walks towards Jack's home with a somber look on her face. She has something on her mind that has affected her whole mood. Jack walks out the door with a smile on his face until he notices that she was upset._

 **Jack (concerned):** Hey? I got your message. It sounded like you really needed to talk.

 **Danielle (voice breaking):** My dad took the job, which means we might be moving.

 **Jack:** How soon?

 **Danielle:** They want us to relocate as soon as possible.

 _Jack smiles and wraps his hands around Danielle to comfort her. He did not want to accept the fact that the one person he begun to open up to was about to leave. As he held her Danielle noticed the tears fall from his eyes._

 **Jack:** Maybe we can make this work still…I could visit you on holiday breaks and we could always FaceChat each other.

 **Danielle:** I would love for all that to happen, but I have to move on Jack. A long distance relationship is a lot of commitment. I just have to go my own way and you have to go yours.

 _Danielle kisses him on the cheek and steps back before the tears begins to fall. Jack grabs on her wrist trying to stop her from leaving._

 **Jack (sadden):** What about us? What am I suppose to do without you Dani? You've been the best thing that's happened to me since my dad died. Why do you have to go? I want you to stay.

 **Danielle:** Maybe down the line we can be together, but as of now I just can't. Please don't make this harder then it already is Jack.

 _Danielle begins to run down the street with tears in her eyes. Jack stands on the porch feeling heartbroken._

 **Jack (whispering):** I love you.

 **Scene 7: Mason's Home (Living Room). Night**

 _Jack walks into the house with a look of utter disappointment. Spinner and Emma quietly approach him not knowing how to react. Emma extends her arm, which Jack runs passes them and up the stairs. They hear the door slam._

 **Emma (upset):** Maybe we should talk to him. This is his first breakup.

 **Spinner:** We should just give him time. We can talk to him tomorrow.

 _Spinner wraps his arms around Emma and kisses her forehead. He leads her to the front room._

 **Scene 8: Outside Degrassi. Day**

 _Ivy nervously makes her way towards Adrian who is sitting with Dev and Lewis._

 **Ivy (coyly):** Hey Adrian.

 **Adrian:** What's up Ivy?

 _Dev and Lewis both look at her with confusion. Adrian gives a quick smiles but it disappears when he notices Kristin making her way over to them. Ivy becomes even more uncomfortable as she gets closer._

 **Kristin:** Hey Ad. Do you think we can talk?

 **Adrian:** Yeah. Sure.

 _The two of them isolate themselves from the group to have their talk. Ivy watches the two, as they appear to have made up. She instantly becomes upset and enters the school._

 _Jack and Jordan are approaching the school. Jordan nudges Jack to get his attention. They see Danielle waiting on the table by the basketball court. Jordan continues to walk as Jack heads towards Danielle._

 **Jack (distant):** I thought you were supposed to be leaving today.

 **Danielle:** We are, but I didn't want to leave things the way they were last night.

 **Jack:** You made it clear that things won't work out, so there's nothing left to say.

 **Danielle:** I wanted to say that I love you too Jack.

 _They hear a car horn. She looks over her shoulder to see that her parents have arrived._

 **Danielle:** I have to go now.

 **Jack:** Yeah. Guess I will be seeing you.

 _Danielle smiles as she makes her way to the car. She gives Jack one last wave goodbye as her father pulls off. Jack watches as they drive away._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Sorry for the late post._ I know I've haven't been updating like I want too, but I'm back! If you enjoyed this fanfic I'm glad. We are down to our **FINAL THREE** episodes.

So please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts or what you would like to see in the next few episodes.


	13. 1x13: Money (That's What I Want)

**Degrassi Season 1 Episode 13**

 **"** **Money (That's What I Want** ) **"**

 **Scene 1: Mason's Home (Kitchen). Morning**

 _Spinner is sitting at the table with a calculator, several pieces of papers, and a pen trying to crunch numbers. He looks stressed with bags under his eyes. He is in deep thought. As Emma begins to approach the table, he covers the papers. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a peck on the cheek._

 **Spinner:** Hey. What are you doing up this early?

 **Emma:** I noticed that you weren't in bed anymore. Is everything okay?

 **Spinner (doubtfully):** Yeah. Everything will be fine. I promise.

 _He looks at the paper with a grim look on his face. Emma senses that Spinner is under a lot of pressure. She tightens her arms around him as a way to let him know everything will get better._

 **Emma:** Don't worry yourself to much Spin. I know money is tight, but we will figure it out.

 _Spinner puts on a fake smile as Emma leads him back to their bedroom._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Jack and Jordan are at the lockers. Jordan is skimming through his books trying to cram for an exam as Jack looks at a photo of him and Danielle hanging in his locker._

 **Jordan:** Have you studied for Armstrong math test? I've been trying to cram since last night.

 _Jordan notices that Jack is not paying attention._

 **Jordan:** Have you heard from her since she moved?

 **Jack:** We text each other from time to time, but she still thinks a long distance relationship won't work.

 **Jordan:** There are plenty of girls in Degrassi. Just give it time. We're going to be here for 4 more years.

 **Jack (smiling):** You right, but back to Armstrong test. I don't think I'm ready for it.

 _Jack and Jordan begin making their way down the hall._

 _Ivy walks into the school and makes her way to her locker. She notices Adrian who gives her a look as her goes into the J.T Yorke Memorial. Ivy follows behind shortly._

* * *

 **Scene 3: J.T Yorke Memorial. Morning**

 _She pulls Adrian from out of sight and they begin to kiss each other. They both are smiling as they find thrill in sneaking around._

 **Ivy:** I thought you and Kristin got back together the other day. You had me worried.

 _She gives him another kiss, as she is excited to have her first boyfriend._

 **Adrian:** Kristin and I are over. We broke up and I am moving on. It's just me and you.

 _He looks around to see if anyone was around. He holds her in a long embrace. They hear the bell ring._

 **Ivy:** I guess we should be going to class.

 **Adrian:** We'll talk later.

 _He kisses her cheek and proceeds to walk to his class. Ivy smiles and she notices Levi walking pass. She runs behind her with a smile on her face._

 **Levi:** Why are you so happy right now?

 **Ivy:** I think I have my first boyfriend. Adrian said him and Kristin are over.

 **Levi:** I don't think you should trust him.

 _Ivy stops becoming upset._

 **Ivy** : So you're the only one who can have an upperclassman boyfriend. I just think your jealous of me.

 **Levi** : I'm just looking out for you Ive.

 _Ivy rolls her eyes and storms away. Levi is confused but she continues to walk down the hall._

* * *

 **Scene 4: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Jack and Jordan walks into the Dot. They notice Spinner talking to a man in the suit. Spinner shakes the man hand and the man proceeds to walk away and out the restaurant._

 _Jack was up to Caleb who is wiping down the tables._

 **Jack:** Who was that man Spinner was talking too?

 **Caleb:** Some guy from looking to buy the Dot.

 _Jack quickly approaches Spinner hurt. Spinner is looking confused._

 **Spinner:** What's going on Jack?

 **Jack:** Are you selling the Dot?

 **Spinner:** What? What are you talking about?

 **Jack:** The man in the suit. I heard he is trying to buy the Dot.

 **Spinner:** You don't have to worry about that. Go have fun with your friends.

 _Jack exhales deeply and returns to the table with Jordan. Adrian walks inside with Lewis and Dev. They all take a seat at one of the booths. Kristin enters shortly behind. She and Adrian make eye contact._

 _She tucks her hair behind her ear and proceeds to sit at a table on the opposite end of the restaurant._

 **Dev:** You still care about her, so just go over there and talk to her.

 **Adrian:** Things are just different. I think we rushed things and didn't think things through.

 **Dev:** So go over there and tell her that. You care about her so go…

 _Adrian shakes his head and rises from the table. He walks over to Kristin who looks up from reading her book. He takes a seat._

Kristin: Before you say anything…I'm sorry. For everything. I just never had a boyfriend and it seemed like you were distancing yourself from me. I got scared that I was going to lose you.

Adrian: Things just been happening so fast with us, but I do want to be with you.

 _Adrian and Kristin lean over and kiss each other. Ivy walks through the door and sees the two. She wipes the tear from her eye and proceeds to walk back out of the Dot. Adrian notices her leaving._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Mason's Home (Spinner and Emma's Room). Night**

 _Spinner walks into the room and laying into the bed. Emma is lying there rubbing her belly. She looks over and notices Spinner is distant._

 **Spinner:** I talked to an Appraiser today.

 **Emma:** Why would you do that Spin? I told you we will figure everything out.

 **Spinner:** I'm going to sell the Dot. We need the extra money Em. With Jack, the baby, and bills we could use the money. The Dot is worth more than enough.

 **Emma:** The Dot means so much to you Spinner. I could never ask you to sell it.

 **Spinner:** You don't have to ask me. You and the baby mean so much more then a restaurant.

 _Spinner gives Emma a kiss then turns around. Emma lays her head on Spinner chest. They lay there in silence._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Student Council Office. Morning**

 _Ivy is distributing packets onto the table when she hears a knock on the door. Adrian slowly enters the room. Ivy ignores him and continues passing out the packets of paper._

Adrian: I'm sorry if you felt like I led you on _._

 _Ivy continues to ignore him. Adrian gets the hint. He walks back out of the office. Ivy watches as he walks away. She sees him to continue down the hall with Kristin._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **As ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, REVIEW, FEEDBACK, OR WHATEVER IT MAYBE**


	14. 1x14: Marchin On

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY. SEASON ONE FINALE WILL BE POSTED NEXT WEEK. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEASON TWO. THANK YOU!**

 **AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, FEEDBACK, REVIEWS OR DISLIKES.**

* * *

 **Degrassi Season 1 Episode 14**

 **"** **Marchin On"**

 **Scene 1: Armstrong House (Bathroom). Morning**

 _Chloe is looking into the mirror with a smile on her face. She hears banging on the door. She opens it to see Ivy standing in her pajamas._

 **Ivy:** Can you hurry up? I have to get ready for school, and you're hogging the bathroom.

 **Chloe:** Listen this is my weekend. I am finally graduating, and you will not ruin this for me.

 _Chloe slams the door in Ivy's face. Ivy rolls her eyes and stomps back to her room where she slams the door._

 **Ivy (yelling):** It's not always about you Clo!

 _Chloe rolls her eyes and continues to look into the mirror. She smiles and begins to play with her hair._

 **Chloe:** Nothing will ruin this day. Chloe, you deserve to be happy.

 _She opens the bathroom door and proceeds to walk out._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Morning**

 _Caleb is helping Taylor move her band instruments across the gym onto the stage. Taylor hops off the stage and grabs her guitar. She holds it out to Caleb for him to grab._

 **Caleb:** I think it's cool that your band gets to play for graduation.

 _Taylor returns to the stage where Caleb hands her the guitar back. She places it on the stand and wipes her hands on her pants._

 **Taylor:** Houston has looked out for us this year. We played at the Winter Formal and now graduation. Going to university next year is going to be great.

 **Caleb:** I still have another year at Degrassi, but with my grades, I don't know if I'll be graduating.

 _Caleb takes a seat on the edge of the stage. Taylor sees how his mood has changed and took a seat beside him._

 **Taylor:** You reminded me a lot of myself last year. I was the Goth chick who liked girls but was scared to admit it. I went through a dark phase last year, but now I am happy again. I have this band and going to graduate. If I can have a fresh start so can you.

 **Caleb:** I should head out. I have to go meet up with Chloe at the Dot before school.

 _They rise from the stage._

 **Taylor:** You are going to have your work cut out for you next year when she is away at school. I don't know if I could do a long distance relationship.

 **Caleb:** We have our problems, but I'm sure everything will be cool.

 _Taylor walks over and gives Caleb a hug. Chloe walks into the gymnasium with the rest of the spirit squad. She notices the two in the embrace and becomes outraged. Caleb looks over and sees Chloe storming out._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Classroom. Afternoon**

 _Emma is at her desk packing up her belonging. Jack knocks on the door and proceeds to enter. He sees Emma rubbing her more noticeable baby bump._

 **Jack:** I thought you had until the end of the school year before you had to leave.

 _She takes a seat at her desk._

 _Emma:_ I did, but the doctors think it would be best for me to go on my maternity leave now. Graduation is this weekend, so they did not see a purpose for me to stay the last few weeks.

 _He had this look on his face if he wanted to say something. Emma notices this and tries to walk towards him. She lays her hand on his shoulder._

 **Emma:** What's on your mind Jack? You look upset.

 **Jack:** The other day I was at the Dot and I saw Spinner talking to someone. I think he's trying to sell the place, but when I asked him about it he said I shouldn't worry about it.

 **Emma:** He's right. You shouldn't worry about it.

 **Jack** : I think I should know. I might not be your son, but I am apart of the family.

 **Emma:** Jack you're my brother, but certain things you can't deal with. Spin and I are just going through have everything under control.

 _Jack storms out of the room upset. Emma tries to stay calm. She exhales and returns to packing her things._

* * *

 **Scene 4: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Taylor walks into the Dot. She notices Chloe sitting alone at a table. She makes her way to the table._

 **Taylor:** You do know that I am gay right?

 **Chloe (embarrassed):** No I did not actually. I mean yes you dress a little butch, but you don't seem like…

 _Taylor takes a seat at the table._

 **Taylor:** Like a lesbian? While I am. I'm proud to be one, but what you saw in the gym earlier was a friendly hug. Caleb is a friend of my band mates.

 _Chloe tries to laugh of her embarrassment. She notices Caleb walking into the Dot. Their eyes connect and she tries to wave at him, but he ignores her._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Mason's Home. Evening**

 _Jack walks into the house to see Emma and Spinner waiting for him. Jack takes a seat at the table._

 **Spinner:** I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Jack.

 **Emma:** When Snake died we made a decision to take you in. We just didn't expect for me to get pregnant. Things had changed. It's not your fault, and I never want you to think that. We love you, Jack. You are my brother I would never abandon you.

 **Jack:** I know. It feels like since I came to live here, I caused so many problems for you two. I promise I'll do better and help around the house. I can get a job and help pay bills.

 _Emma walks over to Jack. She kisses him on his forehead and smiles._

 **Emma:** You just need to worry about being a teenager. We will figure it out together. We should head to the graduation ceremony.

 _Spinner stands up and hands Emma her jacket. He escorts her out of the house and closes the door behind her._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Morning**

 _Taylor and her band begin to play Pomp and Circumstance on their instruments. The audience filled with loved ones from the graduating class. They rise to their feet as the graduates begin to file into the gymnasium wearing their cap and gowns._

 _Everyone takes their seats. Principal Houston walks onto the stage._

 **Mr. Houston:** Thank you all for coming to our Graduation ceremony. Seeing graduates, parents, and staff here today is a testament to the achievements of the graduates and the love and support they have received over the years.

 _Moments have passed as the ceremony continues. Mr. Houston begins to call the students to receive their diplomas._

 **Mr. Houston:** Chloe Armstrong

 _Chloe smiles as she walks across the stage. She reaches for her diploma and shakes Mr. Houston's hand. He places her tassel onto the other side of her cap. She continues to walk off the stage._

 _A few more moments pass._

 **Mr. Houston:** Taylor Mason

 _Taylor walks across the stage. He places her tassel onto the other side of her cap. She continues to walk off the stage. She returns to her seat._

 **Mr. Houston:** I present to you your graduating class of 2016!

 _They graduates cheer with excitement as they throw their caps into the air. The room becomes filled with applause. The students disburse after the ceremony ended. You see everyone taking pictures with their family._

 _Chole walks up to her parents. She gives them both a hug._

 **Mrs. Armstrong:** We are so proud of you sweetie!

 **Mr. Armstrong:** My baby, not a baby anymore

 _Chloe blushes and gives her parents another hug. She even gives Ivy a hug. They walk away as Caleb approaches with flowers in his hands._

 **Caleb:** I'm proud of you Clo.

 **Chloe:** I love you, Cal. Can we talk about things later?

 **Caleb:** Yeah. Sure.

 _They give each other a hug._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Armstrong House (Porch). Night**

 _Caleb walks onto the porch where Chloe is sitting in deep thought. He takes a seat next to her._

 **Chloe:** Before you say something I just wanted to let you know I'm not mad anymore. I had a lot of time to think today. You were right to say I'm selfish. I lost myself with you. I believe that we need a break from each other. Just to see how we feel about each other.

 _They sit in silence with each other. Chloe places her head on Caleb's shoulder._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**


	15. 1x15: First Heartbreak

****THIS IS THE SEASON ONE FINALE OF DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA.** LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY IN SEASON TWO. THANK YOU!**

 **AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, FEEDBACK, REVIEWS OR DISLIKES.**

* * *

 **Degrassi Season 1 Episode 15**

 **"** **First Heartbreak"**

 **Scene 1: Outside of Degrassi. Morning**

 _Kristin is approaching Degrassi with a smile on her face as she presses her books against her chest. She stands on the curb just looking as students go inside. Adrian sneaks about behinds her and kisses her on the cheek._

 **Adrian:** Good Morning beautiful. Why are you just standing here?

 **Kristin:** This year has been good. I became class president. I have a great boyfriend. I don't think anything can go wrong.

 _Adrian face change since he still felt guilty that he had cheated on her. Kristin begins to walk up the steps and proceed to enter the building._

 _They continue to walk through the halls. Students are starting to clean out their lockers. Papers are flying everywhere. Ivy and Levi walk pass. Ivy's eyes meet Adrian's, but she ignores him and continues to walk down the hall._

 **Adrian:** I should tell you something.

 _Kristin turns around and kisses Adrian._

 **Kristin:** We have all summer to be together. I have to finish some things for the end of the year assembly. Can we talk later?

 _Adrian nods his head in agreement. She gives him another kiss and begins to race down the hall. Adrian watches. He looks over his shoulder to see Ivy at her locker pulling some books from it. He takes a deep breath._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Mason's House (Living Room). Morning**

 _Spinner is slowly leading Emma to the couch. Jack quickly runs down the stairs. He grabs his book bag. He walks into the living room to see Emma taking a seat on the sofa._

 **Jack:** Are you okay sis?

 _Emma tries to get comfortable on the couch. Spinner places a few pillows behind her and elevates her feet._

 **Emma:** I'm fine! I hate that Spinner is treating me as if I'm helpless. I'm pregnant, not disabled. I can move around on my own.

 **Spinner:** I just want to make sure that you are comfortable. I'll be at work, and Jack has school.

 **Emma:** Speaking of school. You're going to be late if you don't hurry and leave.

 _Spinner kisses Emma forehead. He taps Jack's shoulders, and they proceed to exit the house. Emma lies on the couch rubbing her belly._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Student Activities Office. Afternoon**

 _Ivy enters the student activity office and notices that Kristin has her back turned not paying attention. Ivy knocks on the window and walks further into the room._

 **Kristin:** I was just finishing some things for the assembly. Were you able to book Taylor and her band to perform?

 _Ivy is uncomfortable. She has never been in a situation like this before._

 **Ivy:** No, but I wanted to ask you a question.

 **Kristin:** Sure. What's up?

 **Ivy:** What if you did something that would hurt a friend, but you didn't know how to tell them?

 **Kristin:** Well I believe that if you're truly a friend you wouldn't do anything to hurt another friend.

 _Ivy places a fake smile on her face. Kristin returns looking through paperwork._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Lockers. Afternoon**

 _Jack and Jordan walk up to their lockers. Jack begins to throw papers into the nearby trashcan._

 **Jordan:** Any plans for the summer? I thought we could hang out and play some video games.

 **Jack:** No, I can't. Emma and Spinner are expecting the baby in the next few months. I thought you were still on punishment since the whole pedophile meeting.

 **Jordan:** Sometimes you can be a horrible friend.

 **Jack:** I'm sorry Jor. You know you're my best friend. But you have to admit that was a stupid thing to do.

 _Jordan slams his locker and walks away. Jack phone begins to ring._

 **Jack** _:_ What's going on Spin?

 _Jordan returns._

 **Jordan:** Is everything okay?

 **Jack:** Spin just said Emma went into labor. She's having the baby.

 **Jordan** : I will cover you. School almost over anyway. You should head over there.

 _Jack smiles and gives Jordan a hug. He races down the hall and out of the building._

* * *

 **Scene 5: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Lewis, Dev, and Adrian are all sitting at a booth in the Dot. Ivy and Levi walk in. Ivy quickly becomes uncomfortable. Levi waves at Dev, and he begins to gesture them over there._

 **Ivy:** I know Dev is your boyfriend, but I don't want to hang out with them.

 **Levi:** You're my best friend. I do not want to hang out with a bunch of guys by myself. Please stay just for a little while?

 _Ivy and Levi walk over to the rest of them. They take a seat at the booth. Dev kisses Levi's cheeks. Everyone stays quiet._

 **Lewis:** This is too awkward for me. I'm about to get some drinks. Does anyone want anything?

 **Levi** : I'll take a coffee.

 **Dev:** I'll come with you.

 _Dev and Lewis leave the booth. Ivy tries not to make eye contact with Adrian._

 **Ivy:** I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

 _Ivy rises from the table and makes her way to the bathroom with Levi following shortly behind. Kristin walks into the Dot. She walks over to the counter with Dev and Lewis._

 **Kristin:** Is Adrian here with you guy?

 _They point to Adrian who is not paying attention._

 **Kristin:** Can you tell him I am here? I just have to run to the bathroom.

 **Dev:** Sure.

 _Kristin walks away and makes her way to the bathroom. Dev and Lewis return to the table with Adrian._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Hospital Room. Afternoon**

 _Jack quietly sneaks into the room. Emma is lying on the hospital bed holding her newborn son. Spinner is standing right beside her. Spinner signals Jack to come over. Emma rocks the baby as he begins to cry._

 **Emma:** Hey don't be scared, Jack. Meet your nephew.

 _Jack reaches for the baby's hand._

 **Jack:** He is so small.

 **Spinner:** Do you want to hold him?

 **Jack:** Can I?

 **Emma:** Of course.

Emma hands over the baby to Jack as she instructs him how to hold the newborn. Jack begins to rock his nephew slowly.

 **Jack:** So what did you guys decide to name him?

 **Emma:** We decided to call him Gavin Archie Reginald Mason.

 _Jack looks at Emma with a smile. He continues to hold his little nephew tiny hands with joy in his eyes. Spinner kisses Emma on the forehead._

 **Spinner:** I am so proud of you Emma.

 _Spinner kisses Emma on the forehead. She smiles at him as they continue to watch Jack with the baby._

* * *

 **Scene 7: The Dot (Bathroom). Afternoon**

 _Kristin walks into the stalls. Ivy and Levi come out of their respective stalls. They begin to wash their hands._

 **Ivy:** It's just so weird being around Adrian after he lied to me.

 **Levi:** What did you expect? You knew he was dating Kristin.

 _Ivy grabs a few paper towels and begins to dry her hands._

 **Ivy:** I thought we had a relationship. He was my first kissed.

 **Levi:** He was with Kristin the whole time.

 **Ivy:** No, not the whole time. He said they just had a rough patch.

 _Kristin walks out of the stalls with watery eyes. Ivy and Levi are struck with surprise. Kristin storms out of the bathroom. Adrian sees her running out the Dot. He looks over to Dev and Lewis who are speechless. He sees Ivy walk out and instantly goes chasing behind her._

* * *

 **Scene 8: The Dot (Alley). Afternoon**

 **Adrian:** Kristin! Wait just let me explain.

 _Kristin ignores him and continues to walk away._

 **Kristin:** You cheated on me Ad. There is nothing for us to talk about.

Adrian: I'm sorry. We were just having so many problems. I thought we were over.

 **Kristin:** That doesn't excuse the fact that you cheated on me with a freshman. I don't ever want to talk to you again.

 _Kristin continues to walk as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Adrian kicks the dumpster that is sitting in the alley. He watches as she walk away feeling helpless._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**


	16. Season 2 Promotional Trailer

Degrassi: The New Era

Season 2 Promotional Trailer

The Chainsmoker's "Paris" plays

 **This Winter….A New Year…**

 _Jack and Jordan stands across the street from Degrassi. They look at the school with high hopes. Jordan smiles as Jack takes a deep breath._

Jack:

Another Year.

 _Levi and Dev are kissing on the bed. They roll over and Dev is not on top of Levi. They look into each other eyes._

Levi:

I love you Dev

 _A scene of Kristin is walking down the halls of Degrassi. She stops and looks at Adrian who is at his locker with Lewis and Dev. She goes continues to walk pass, but doesn't make eye contact._

 **New Feelings…**

 _A scene of Jack playing basketball with a group of students outside of Degrassi. Jordan watches from the picnic tables._

Harvey (Voice Over)

I see the way you look at him.

 _A scene of Gavin crying. Emma is balled up in the corner with tears running down her face._

 _A scene of Chloe running out into a hallway. She is breathing hard trying to call down._

 **New Relationships …**

 _A scene of Caleb at the Dot with London. They are both smiling at each other. Caleb reaches for her hand._

 _A scene of Shay and Alicia sitting on a curb in front of an abandoned building. Shay lays her head on Alicia._

 _A scene of Belle walking down the hall. She steps in front of Lewis who is confused by why she is there._

Lewis:

Can I help you Niner

Belle:

I like you! And I think we should go on a date.

 **Same Drama…**

 _A scene of Adrian sitting in an office._

 _Person Voice_

It looks like you will have to move back in with your father.

 _A scene of Harvey storming out of the Dot. Jordan follows behind him._

Harvey:

I'm gay! I'm not ashamed to hide that. I can't be with someone who is.

 _A scene of Dev walking into his living room. He looks at his parents. He has guilt in his eyes._

 **New Memories…**

Montage of Scenes of everyone smiling, hugging, and their triumphant moments.

Fade to black:

Ivy:

Welcome to Degrassi!

 **New Degrassi…**

The cast stands on the steps of Degrassi smiling.

* * *

 **AS WE PREPARE FOR SEASON TWO! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOUR FAVORITE MOMENTS FROM SEASON ONE. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN SEASON TWO. WHAT COUPLES DO YOU WANT TO SEE? WHAT STORIES DO YOU WANT?**


	17. Season 2 Promotion Trailer 2

Degrassi: The New Era

Season 2

Degrassi Season 2 Promotion Trailer #2

 **This Winter….A New Year…**

 _A group of Degrassi students stands in the hallway in silence. The camera pans and gives of close up of each character._

Jack:

New Person

Jordan

New Feelings

Levi

New Obstacles

Dev

New Decisions

Caleb

New Changes

Everyone

Same Degrassi

 _A montage of scenes from the upcoming season begins to play. The DRAMA, The FRIENDSHIPS, and The HEARTBREAK. All coming soon…_

* * *

 **AS WE PREPARE FOR SEASON TWO! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOUR FAVORITE MOMENTS FROM SEASON ONE. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN SEASON TWO. WHAT COUPLES DO YOU WANT TO SEE? WHAT STORIES DO YOU WANT?**


	18. Meet The Cast of Season TWO!

**AS WE PREPARE FOR SEASON TWO! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOUR FAVORITE MOMENTS FROM SEASON ONE. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN SEASON TWO. WHAT COUPLES DO YOU WANT TO SEE? WHAT STORIES DO YOU WANT?**

* * *

Degrassi: The New Era

Season 2

 **Synopsis:** This season (story) contains fifteen episodes (chapters). It chronicles a group of 9th – 12th grade teenagers, and follows their lives as they deal with the typical issues and challenges of teenage life, such as abandonment, teen pregnancy, stress, love, self image and drugs. This season depicts the 2016-2017 school year.

 **Characters:**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Freshman (14/15):**

 **Skai Jackson as Alicia Scott:** a popularity seeking teen. **(NEW)**

 **Jared Scott Gilmore as Maxwell Turner:** London's gamer younger brother living a double life. **(NEW)**

 **Kiernan Shipka as Shay Myers** : A prissy and perky freshman that can be annoying to others but underneath it all she is not what she seems. **(NEW)**

 **Sophomore (15/16):**

 **Ulrik Munther as Jack Simpson:** An outcast trying to repair his image.

 **Zac Pullam as Jordan Singleton:** Shy and socially uncomfortable teen coming to realize he might have feelings for his best friend.

 **Yara Shahidi** **as Ivy Armstrong:** an overachiever who is reinventing her image for the worst.

 **Sabrina Carpenter as Levi Williams:** a feminist and nature lover looking to find her voice. Learns she is pregnant by her boyfriend. Bestfriend of Ivy's.

 **Spencer List as Harvey Stevens:** An openly gay teen that does not want to be defined by his sexuality. He is a good basketball player. **(NEW)**

 **Junior (16/17):**

 **Peyton Meyer as Adrian Strong:** He is popular and sensitive, with outstanding people skills with an abusing father.

 **Bailee Madison as Kristin Everett:** Quiet and reserved loner that is trying to move on from a heartbreak.

 **Karan Barr as Bhudev "Dev" Sidhu:** an overachieving perfectionist who is facing an important decision that could change his life.

 **G Hannelius as Belle Turner** : an abrasive girl trying to find acceptance. **(NEW)**

 **Cameron Boyce as Lewis:** a jokester who takes nothing serious.

 **Senior (17/18):**

 **Robbie Kay as Caleb McGee:** A rule breaking, risk taking, thrill seeker bad boy trying to turn his life around.

 **Paris Berelc as London Holloway** : a good girl from a wealthy family who wants to be free.

 **Graduates (18/19):**

 **Paige Hurd as Chloe Armstrong:** A fashionista trying to adjust to her new life as an adult.

 **Recurring:**

 **Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson – Mason:** adjusting to life and motherhood. Begins to have feelings for a colleague.

 **Shane Kippel as Gavin Reginald "Spinner" Mason:** Struggling to make ends meet and goes into a depression. Suspect his wife is having an affair.

 **Piper Curda as Taylor Mason (Grade 12):** a lesbian who becomes friends with an enemy.

 **Chord Overstreet as Jaylin Wright** : Degrassi's new English teacher who begins a flirtation relationship with Emma. **(NEW)**

Jack age recon to 2000


	19. 2x01: Thank My Lucky Stars

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 1**

 **"** **Thank My Lucky Stars"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School. Morning**

 _Jack and Jordan are walking down the street. They begin to approach Degrassi. They stand across the street as students old and new begin to enter the building._

 **Jack:** I spent the entire summer watching Gavin. Who knew a baby could cry and eat like that.

 _Jack looked as if he hasn't slept in months. Jordan squints as the sunbeams in his face. He looks over at Jack and smiles._

 **Jordan:** We're in Grade 10 this year. We're about to be 16 this year. This will be our year.

 **Jack:** That's what I like about you Jordan. You keep me sane.

 _Jack pats Jordan on the back. Jordan chuckles and begins to walk across the street._

 **Jordan:** Let's go!

 **Jack:** Another year.

 _Jack runs behind Jordan. He playfully jumps on Jordan. He runs into the school as Jordan chases behind him._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Jack and Jordan are running down the halls. They bump into Harvey. Harvey drops his books. He brushes his hair back and lowers down to pick up his books. Jordan tries to help, but Harvey pushes his hands away._

 **Harvey:** Thank you, but I think you two did enough damage.

 **Jordan:** Sorry, we were just playing around.

 **Harvey:** I'm Harvey, and it's cool. We all have our moments.

 _Harvey extends his hand to Jordan. Their eyes connect with each other and they both smile._

 **Jordan:** Yeah. I guess we do. I'm Jordan by the way.

 _Harvey clears his throat and extends his hand to Jack._

 **Harvey:** Nice talking to you fellas, but I should head to class.

 _Harvey makes his way down the hall. Jordan watches as he walks away. Jordan gives him a shove then they continue to run down the hall._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Ivy and Levi Strut down the halls with their arms locked with each other._

 **Levi:** I can't wait to see Dev. He spent the whole summer away at Math Camp.

 **Ivy:** Lev come on we said no boys this year. After everything with Adrian, I will not fall victim again to the opposite sex. I enjoy my independence.

 **Levi:** Dev is my boyfriend, and you're my best friend. I will not choose between you two.

 **Ivy:** He is also Adrian's best friend. Therefore, that makes Adrian our friend by association.

 _Dev sneaks behind Levi and covers her eyes. Levi turns around and kisses him. Ivy rolls her eyes._

 **Dev:** I miss you too Ivy, but I miss you more Levs.

 _Lewis and Adrian are waiting by a locker. Dev kisses Levi's cheek and makes his way to the others. Ivy and Levi continue walking._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Lecture Hall. Afternoon**

 _Chloe dashes into a university lecture hall. She looks around to see that all the seats are filled with students. The teacher is writing something on the board. She turns around to see Chloe still standing in the aisle._

 **Teacher:** This is not high school. I do not tolerate tardiness.

 **Chloe:** I was here on time. It's just there are no more seats.

 **Teacher:** If you would have come earlier than you would have a seat. We wasted enough time. Please take out your textbook and turn to chapter 7.

 _Chloe looks around to see everyone pulling out his or her textbooks. She has a confused looked on her face. She finds an empty seat and quickly sprint to it._

 **Teacher:** **Welcome to FAS 104.** This course will focus on both the historical and cultural development of fashion, clothing, and consumption. Using a variety of sources, from fiction to art, from legal codes to advertisements, we will study both actual garments created and worn in society throughout history, as well as the ways in which they inform the social characterization of class, ethnicity, nationality, and gender attributed to fashion.

 _Students begin to take notes as the teacher talks. Chloe takes a deep sigh, as she realizes that she is underprepared._

* * *

 **Scene 5: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Jordan is waiting at the counter for his drinks. Caleb is wiping down tables in the background. Lewis, Dev, and Adrian are laughing a joking around at one of the booths. Harvey walks into the Dot. He scans the room and makes his way over to the counter where Jordan is waiting._

 **Harvey:** Hey. Can I get a coffee to go?

 _Jordan looks over to see him._

 **Jordan:** He wasn't expecting to see you here.

 **Harvey:** Oh really? Who doesn't love coffee?

 **Jordan:** Right! It's like a legal drug.

 _They both laugh. The waiter returns with Harvey's coffee._

 **Harvey:** Well I should get going. Have a lot of homework to do.

 **Jordan:** Yeah. I should head back to Jack. He's waiting for me at the table.

 _They look over at Jack who is texting on his phone. Jordan grabs the two drinks._

 **Jordan:** If you have a few minutes you should come hang out with us.

 **Harvey:** I would love too, but I really should get home. Plus I don't want to feel like the third will on you guys date.

 _Jordan becomes flustered._

 **Jordan:** He's my—I mean we're not—I'm not gay.

 **Harvey:** Sorry. I should have assumed. It just looked like – again I'm sorry. I should go.

 _Harvey walks out of the dot. Levi and Ivy walk into the Dot. They make their way to the booth that Dev and the others are sitting. Levi kisses Dev and takes a seat._

 **Lewis:** I still can't believe you two are still together. I thought she would have got tired of you by now.

 **Dev:** Why don't you ever just shut up?

 **Levi:** Don't worry baby. I can never get tired of you.

 _Ivy rolls her eyes and walks away. Adrian follows behind her._

 **Adrian:** Hey. I just wanted to say sorry about everything that happened. I never meant to hurt you, and I hope we can be friends again.

 **Ivy:** Yeah. Sure. I don't see a problem with that. Are you still with Kristin?

 **Adrian:** No. We haven't spoken all summer. I guess we are over.

 _Adrian hugs Ivy. Ivy is taken by surprise but hugs him back._

 **Adrian:** I missed talking to you.

 **Caleb:** Are you two going to order anything or just stand there?

* * *

 **Scene 6: Dorm Room. Night**

 _Chloe is walking to her dorm room. She pulls out her keys and proceeds to open the door. She sees that her roommate is naked with a guy in the room. She quickly closes the door. Her roommate cracks open the door._

 **Roommate:** Just come back in an hour.

 **Chloe:** I have to study for a text tomorrow.

 **Roommate:** Please I just need an hour. I promise this the last time.

 **Chloe:** You said that every day this week.

 **Guy:** Come on baby. It's almost curfew.

 _Her roommate looks at her. Chloe rolls her eyes and nods in agreement. The roommate closes the door. Chloe can hear giggling coming from the inside of the room. Chloe slides down to the floor._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

 **Episodes will premiere every** **Saturday or every other Saturday at 3:30 pm CST**


	20. 2x02: It's All Over

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 2**

 **"** **It's All Over'"**

 **Scene 1: Mason's House. Morning**

 _Jack runs down the stairs into the kitchen where Emma is trying to rock a crying Gavin. Spinner is trying to make breakfast, but things are chaotic. He attempts to grab a frying pan, but it burns his hands. He yells, and Gavin begins crying again._

 **Jack:** I think I'm just going to grab something from the Dot.

 _Emma looks tired and stressed. She hands the baby over to Spinner, and she finishes the cooking while Spinner walks up the stairs._

 **Emma:** Today is supposed to be my first day back at Degrassi, and I look a mess. Gavin does nothing but cry. I'm so tired.

 _Spinner walks back into the kitchen. He kisses Emma on the cheek._

 **Spinner:** How about you get ready for work, and I'll take care of Gavin today. I can just have Caleb, or someone takes an extra shift.

 **Emma:** You need to go to work. We need every penny we can get.

 **Jack:** I was thinking about trying out for the basketball team.

 _Emma brushes her hair into a ponytail. She looks at Jack with surprise._

 **Emma:** You sure you want to do that. I thought you didn't like sports.

 **Jack:** I don't, but I want this year to be different from last. I want to be more social.

 **Spinner:** I think it's a good idea. I was on the basketball team back in high school and look how I turned out.

 **Jack:** I have to get to school. I see you guys later.

 _Jack grabs his belonging and proceeds to walk out of the house. Emma looks at her watch and walks into the room._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Jack and Jordan are walking down the halls. They reach their lockers._

 **Jack:** I think I'm going to the basketball tryouts. I believe that it would be a good way to make new friends and I can stay away from the house.

 **Jordan:** Gavin's still crying lately.

 **Jack:** Yeah, but Emma has been out of it since he's been born. She looks like a zombie.

 _Jack closes his locker. They continue to move down the halls._

 _Alicia is walking through the halls with her books in hands. She notices Ivy and Levi talking by their lockers. Levi smiles and walks away. Ivy looks at Alicia then proceeds to steps away. Alicia follows behind quietly with a smile on her face._

 **Ivy:** Listen, Niner, I don't need you following me around. It's hard enough trying to get out of someone shadow I don't need another one underneath mines.

 **Alicia:** I heard you were close to becoming student body president. No Grade 9 has been that close in Degrassi history. That was one of the reasons I wanted to attend Degrassi to be like Ivy Armstrong.

 _Ivy starts to smile then hands Alicia her book bag. Alicia takes it and continues to follow her down the hall._

 **Scene 3: Mason's House. Afternoon**

 _Spinner walks into the house to hear Gavin crying. He looks around to see Emma sitting on the couch in another world not paying attention to anything. Spinner walks into the room and picks up Gavin trying to calm him down._

 **Spinner:** EMMA!

 _Emma is still zoned out. Spinner gets Gavin to stop crying and places him back into the playpen. Spinner walks over to Emma._

 **Spinner:** What's going on with you Em?

 **Emma:** I thought I could do this Spinner, but every time I look at him I become depressed. I feel overwhelmed. I can't concentrate or eat. I don't feel like myself anymore Spin.

 _Spinner takes a seat next to Emma and consoles her._

 **Spinner:** **We will figure this out, Emma. I promise we will get you some help.**

 _Spinner kisses her forehead. He has this look of worry on his face. Tears roll down Emma's face as she glimpses over to Gavin._

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Cafeteria. Afternoon**

 _Ivy walks into the cafeteria. She scouts around the room and makes her way towards her friends. She takes a seat at the table with Dev, Levi, Lewis, and Adrian._

 **Lewis:** I heard you got some Niner following you around.

 **Ivy:** I know right. She is like a lost puppy. Every time I send her away, she scampers back.

 _Everyone begins to laugh beside Levi. She nudges at Dev, which causes him to stop laughing._

 **Levi:** That's a little harsh Ivy. We were just like her last year.

 **Dev:** I'm sure she is just joking sweetie. Isn't that right Ivy?

 **Ivy:** It's just a joke, Lev. You don't have to be such a downer.

 _Levi rolls her eyes and leaves from the table. Dev watches her walk away. Ivy ignores her and continues to eat her lunch._

 _Alicia appears with a lunch box with a cartoon on the front of it. She looks around the café and makes her way towards Ivy._

 **Lewis:** Well here comes your puppy.

 _Alicia approaches the table._

 **Alicia:** Hey Ivy.

 **Ivy:** Aren't you a little too old for cartoons.

 _Lewis chuckles. Alicia becomes uncomfortable._

 **Ivy:** We don't want any grade 9 losers at our table. Try again next year Hun.

 _Alicia smiles trying to hide the fact she is hurt. She quickly exits out the cafeteria throwing away her lunchbox as she leaves. Ivy sees this and turns back around to the others._

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Gymnasium. Afternoon**

 _Jack and other guys are running basketball drills inside the gym. Jordan and Harvey walk into the gym together laughing. Jack pauses to notice how friendly the two are with each other._

 **Harvey:** I have to get ready for practice.

 **Jordan:** All right. I probably should be getting home anyway. See you tomorrow?

 **Harvey:** Yeah of course.

 _Harvey walks away as Jack approaches Jordan_

 **Jack:** I see that you and Harvey are getting closer.

 **Jordan:** It is nice to have someone to talk to other things about instead of your problems! All you ever do is tell me about your horrible life. It is always about Jack and his drama.

 **Jack:** If that how you feel then maybe Harvey should be your best friend.

 _Jordan becomes confused. Jack walks away and returns to the basketball court to do his drills. Jordan looks over to Harvey who is walking out of the locker room. Harvey waves at him, but Jordan looks over to Jack then proceed to exit out of the gym._

 **Scene 6: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Caleb is running around the Dot trying to clean tables, take orders and make drinks. London walks into the Dot and looks around with disgust as she makes her way to the counter. You could instantly tell London had a great sense of fashion and came from wealth by what she was wearing._

 **London:** I would like to make an order.

 _Caleb continues to ignore her. He moves from behind the counter and breakdown one of the tables. London becomes agitated._

 **London:** Did you not hear me? I like to make an order?

 **Caleb:** Sorry that I can't take your order princess, but as you can see I'm busy. So either wait or leave.

 _Caleb looks up and finally sees London. There is an instant spark between the two. London flips her hair and walks out the dot. Before she leaves, she looks over at Caleb and smiles._

 _Ivy enters the Dot. She takes a seat at the booth with Alicia who is sitting by herself._

 **Alicia:** You already embarrassed me once today. I don't think I can handle anymore embarrassment.

 **Ivy:** I just wanted to apologize. I should have never embarrassed you like that. Last year, grade 9 was an embarrassing time for me, so I guess I wanted someone to feel that as well.

 **Alicia:** I respected you, Ivy. I heard you were the nicest Armstrong sister, but I see you are just like your sister. You are a mean girl, and for all, I care you can go to hell.

 _Alicia grabs her things and walks away._

 **Scene 7: Doctors Office. Afternoon**

 _The doctor walks into her office where Emma and Spinner are sitting. Emma has a somber look on her face._

 **Doctor:** Thank you for coming in today. I want to let you know that you are not alone in this. These feelings can appear any time during the first few months to one year after the birth. Can you tell me a little about how you feel Mrs. Mason?

 **Emma:** Sometimes I feel like running away. Sometimes I feel like I'm a bad mother.

 **Doctor:** How does this make you feel Mr. Mason?

 **Spinner:** I still love her. I will always love her, but something is wrong with her, and I don't know how to help her.

 _Spinner looks over at Emma. Emma reaches for his hand and locks it with hers as tears begin to fall her face._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

 **Episodes will premiere every** **Saturday or every other Saturday at 3:30 pm CST**


	21. 2x03: Secret In The Sky

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA COUPLE OR POTENTIAL COUPLE. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. ALSO COMMENT IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE A SEASON THREE AND FOUR!  
**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 3**

 **"** **Secret In The Sky"**

 **Scene 1: Myers' Apartment. Morning**

 _Shay wakes up. She moves towards her mirror and just looks at her reflection with sadness._

 _She walks out of the room to see cans of beer in the hallway. She continues to walk around her apartment trying to clean as she makes her way into the living room. She notices the door is cracked. She opens it to see her mother lying on the floor in the hall._

 _A neighbor of theirs exit out of their apartment and looks at Shay._

 **Mrs. Jewels:** Mother had too much to drink again huh Shay.

 **Shay:** You know my mom. She loves to party.

 _Mrs. Jewels walk over to Shay with a few letters in her hand. She passes them to Shay._

 **Mrs. Jewels:** If you ever need a place to stay or need anything you just knock on my door.

 **Shay:** Thank you, but I'm fine. I just can't leave her. Not when she's like this. Can you make sure she gets inside? I need to head to school before I'm late.

 **Mrs. Jewels:** Of course. Just go to school.

 _Shay walks over her mother and continues down the hall._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Gym). Morning**

 _The Spirit Squad is practicing in the gym alongside the basketball team. London is counting off the steps as she smiles and flirts with Caleb who is dribbling the ball on the court. The coach blows his whistle, and the team takes a break._

 _Caleb walks over to London._

 **London:** I think everyone is doing very well. How about we take a break?

 _The girls disburse as London turns around and gives her attention to Caleb._

 **Caleb:** You're the new Captain of the spirit squad?

 **London:** Yeah, it looks that way. I was the captain at my old school before I transferred here with my brother. It only made sense that I would be captain of this team. Plus I heard the former captain was a devil.

 _Caleb chuckles._

 **Caleb:** Well the old captain is my ex-girlfriend.

 **London:** So you're the trouble maker I heard so much about.

 _The spirit squad begins to return._

 _Jordan walks into the gym. He watches as Jack is running down the court. Jordan is mesmerized. Harvey appears on the side of Jordan._

 **Harvey:** Tell him how you feel.

 **Jordan:** I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Harvey:** You like him. I can tell that by the way you look at him. You're always by his side.

 **Jordan:** We're just friends. I told you that before. I'm not – I'm not gay.

 _Harvey walks back onto the court. Jordan stands there deep in thought. He looks at Jack again who begins to wave at him._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Afternoon**

 _Adrian walks into the class and takes a seat next to Dev. Following behind is Kristin. They make eye contact, and she continues to walk pass and take a seat at the desk on the opposite side of the class._

 **Dev:** You two haven't talked yet?

 **Adrian:** Not since she found out about Ivy. I miss her, but I know she doesn't want anything to do with me.

 **Dev:** Just try talking to her. Just explain why things happened the way it did.

 _The teacher begins to write on the board. Dev turns around to face forward. Adrian looks over his shoulder and looks back at Kristin._

* * *

 **Scene 4: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Jack and Jordan walk into the Dot. They take a seat at one of the booths._

 **Jack:** What's wrong with you. You've been out of it since this morning.

 **Jordan:** I was talking to Harvey earlier, and he just said something that got me thinking.

 **Jack:** What did he say?

 **Jordan:** Can we not talk about it? I'm about to grab our drinks.

 _Jordan walks away from the booth and up to the counter. London walks into the Dot. She quickly notices that Caleb is reading at one of the tables. She walks over to him. Caleb continues to read his book._

 **Caleb:** I'm on break.

 _London takes a seat._

 **London:** I didn't think criminals would like to read.

 **Caleb:** I'm sure that there is a lot of stuff you would find surprising about criminals.

 _Caleb rises from the table. He gets ready to walk towards the counter but pauses and looks at London._

 **Caleb:** By the way, I prefer the term delinquent.

 _London smiles as she watches Caleb walking away._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Myers' Apartment. Afternoon**

 _Shay walks down the halls. She notices two men knocking on her door._

 **Shay:** Excuse me?

 **Man 1:** Are you the resident living here?

 **Shay:** Yeah I am. Can I ask why are you here?

 **Man 2:** We are here to collect a debt. We were recently informed that a Madeline Myers has been running from paying several credit card debts.

 **Shay:** I don't understand.

 **Man 1:** Ms. Myers owes the government over 700 thousand dollars in credit card debt. We also looked into any other debt she might have been accumulating, and it sounds like she owes on rental properties.

 _Shay walks into her house with a look of despair on her face. She sees her mother passed out on the couch. She grows furious and walks up to her mom._

 **Shay:** WAKE UP!

 **Ms. Myers:** What is your problem!

 **Shay:** We have people looking for you. You haven't paid rent in months.

 **Ms. Myers:** Can you pass me my drink?

 **Shay:** Is that all you care about?

 **Ms. Myers:** Yes, so can you pass my drink?

 _Shay storms out of the apartment._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Computer Lab). Morning**

 _Adrian walks into the computer lab where Kristin is sitting. He takes a deep breath and begins to approach her._

 **Adrian:** Hey.

 **Kristin:** Hey

 _There is an awkward silence between the two. Kristin grabs her belonging and begins to walk out the room._

 **Adrian:** I'm sorry Kristin. I know sorry isn't enough, but I wanted to let you know I never meant to hurt you.

 **Kristin:** Until you did. I'm not the person to hold a grudge. I spent all summer crying over you, but now I will not give you that power over me. It was nice seeing you, Adrian.

 _Kristin walks out of the computer lab._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (J.T Yorke Memorial). Morning**

 _Jordan is sitting on the bench staring off into space. Harvey is walking from down the hall when he notices Jordan sitting there. He knocks on the window before entering. Harvey takes a seat next to Jordan._

 **Harvey:** Hey. I hope what I said the other day didn't upset you. I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable.

 **Jordan:** No, I'm not upset, but I did do a lot of thinking. Sometimes Jack can make me so mad. I thought it was just because he was starting to be distant. I never felt any way towards Jack until I began to feel something around you. I never thought of myself being gay.

 **Harvey:** No thinks they're going to be gay. It's just a feeling that you have just like everyone else.

 **Jordan:** How did you know?

 **Harvey:** I just always kind of known I was different. Being gay doesn't define you Jordan. You're still the same person.

 _Jordan takes a deep breath. He looks at Harvey who is smiling as a way to reassure Jordan. He reaches for Jordan hand, which leads Jordan to smile._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

 **Episodes will premiere every** **Saturday or every other Saturday at 3:30 pm CST**


	22. 2x04: I Don't Do Sadness

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA CHARACTER AND WHY YOU LIKE THEM. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. ALSO COMMENT IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE A SEASON THREE AND FOUR!  
**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 4**

 **"** **I Don't Do Sadness"**

 **Scene 1: The Sidhu's House (Dev's Bedroom). Afternoon**

 _Dev and Levi are kissing on the bed. Dev is caressing his hands on Levi's body going lower to her waist. Levi grabs his hands and moves them away from her waist. Dev slowly and sneakily tries again to reach for her waist._

 _Levi sighs in frustration as she rises from the bed. Dev has a confused look on his face._

 **Dev:** What's wrong now?

 **Levi:** You're always trying to have sex. I'm not in the mood for that right now Dev.

 **Dev:** Yeah, because we haven't been having it in weeks. I thought we were in a safe space.

 _Levi takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Dev sits next to her._

 **Levi:** I'm just not feeling good. I wish you could understand that. I think I'm coming down with something.

 **Dev:** Maybe you should go to the doctor. You do look a little pale.

 _Levi stands up and gives Dev a kiss._

 **Levi:** I should head home before your parents come back.

 **Dev:** I'll see you at school tomorrow.

 _They share one more kiss with each other. Levi reaches the door of Dev's room and is about to exit until Dev calls her name. She turns around and looks at him._

 **Levi:** Yeah?

 **Dev:** I just wanted to apologize. I never want you to feel like you are being pressured.

 **Levi:** I love you Dev.

 **Dev:** I love you too Levs.

 _Levi smiles at him and proceeds to exit the room._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Office Waiting Room. Morning**

 _Adrian is sitting at a table nervously waiting with his grandfather. The door opens and in walks Adrian's father, Jacob. Jacob takes a seat in front of Adrian who does not make eye contact with him._

 **Jacob:** How you doing Pop?

 **Trent:** I'm good, but this is not about me. This is about you and your boy. Adrian, I'll be right outside the door if you need anything.

 **Adrian:** Thanks, Grandpa Trent.

 _Grandpa Trent walks out of the room. Adrian looks at his father who has a smile on his face._

 **Jacob:** Your grandpa Trent was telling me that you made football team Captain. I'm proud of you son.

 **Adrian:** Were you proud of me when you use to beat me? Were you proud when you drove mama to overdose on those pills then later her committing suicide because she didn't want to come home from rehab? Were you proud then?

 _Jacob looks at Adrian with shame._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Adrian and Dev are walking through the halls heading towards their lockers._

 **Dev:** I think Levi wants to break up with me.

 **Adrian:** I doubt that. You are one of the coolest foreigners at Degrassi.

 **Dev:** She said she doesn't want to have sex anymore. Well, she didn't say that, but I feel like she's not interested anymore. We haven't had sex in weeks.

 **Adrian:** You're paranoid. You and Levi are like paper and glue. You just belong together.

 **Dev:** Thanks, I think. Didn't you see your Dad today?

 **Adrian:** Yeah I did. He tried to pretend he changed and that he cared about how I been.

 **Dev:** Maybe you should give him another chance. He is your father after all.

 **Adrian:** He uses to beat me almost everyday Dev. That man is not my dad. I'll see you in class.

 _Adrian walks away upset. Dev sighs and continues to proceed to his locker._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Student Council Office). Afternoon**

 _Adrian walks into the office where Kristin is preparing for a meeting. She looks at him and takes a deep breath._

 **Kristin:** Congratulations on your second term Madam Prez,

 **Adrian:** What are you doing here?

 **Adrian:** I went to see my father today. I thought I could talk to Dev, but he got other things on his mind. You the only other person I felt would come close to helping me sort out my feelings.

 **Kristin:** I'm not your girlfriend anymore Ad. I cannot be the one you come to for your problems.

 **Adrian:** I know, but you're one of my best friends. You saw something in me, and I need to know how you found that person because I need to find him.

 _Kristin gestures him to come into the room. They take a seat._

 **Kristin:** He's your father. I understand that you don't trust him, but at the end of the day, you should give him another chance. It's not like you're moving back in with him. He just wants to be in your life, so let him be just from a distance.

 **Adrian:** Thank you. I appreciate you talking to me. I know I hurt you, but I promise I'll make it up to you.

 **Kristin:** I'm fine. I just want to be happy again, and that means not talking to you. I have a meeting to get ready for so if you don't mind.

 _Adrian walks out of the room. Kristin watches as he walks away._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Girls Bathroom). Afternoon**

 _Ivy and Levi walk into the girl's bathroom. Ivy goes to the mirror and fixes her lip gloss as Levi goes into one of the stalls._

 **Ivy:** I can't believe Dev is such a horn dog. I thought he was more respectable than that.

 **Levi:** I thought the same things until she apologized, which was very sweet by the way.

 _Levi comes out of the stall and walks to the sink to wash her hands. Ivy walks over to the stall._

 **Ivy:** Hey. Do you have a pad that I could use?

 **Levi:** I haven't used any this month so I should have one.

 _Levi reaches over the stall's door and hands Ivy the pad. Ivy returns to the since with a surprised looked on her face._

 **Ivy:** Are you usually this late?

 **Levi:** No, but I've been feeling terrible the last few days. I think it's because of these stomach cramps.

 **Ivy:** I hope that is the reason. I thought you might say that you were pregnant.

 _Levi faces drops._

 **Ivy:** We should head to class.

 _Levi puts on a fake smile. Ivy walks out of the bathroom. Levi looks into the mirror. She snaps out of her thoughts and proceeds to walk out the bathroom._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Strong's Home. Night**

 _Adrian walks into his grandfather house._

 **Adrian:** I'm home Grandpa!

 _He looks around the house and proceeds into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water._

 **Adrian:** Grandpa Trent?

 _He walks further into the back of the house. He goes into his grandfather's room to see him unconscious. Adrian runs to him and quickly pulls out his phone._

* * *

 **Scene 7: The Williams' Home (Bathroom). Night**

 _Levi swiftly and quietly goes into the bathroom. She slowly closes the door and locks it trying not to make any noise. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a box reading pregnancy test. She takes a deep breath as she takes a seat on the toilet. She pulls out the pregnancy test and reads the instructions._

 _Moment's pass and Levi is pacing the bathroom, moving from the tub to the toilet back to the tub while checking her phone. The timer she set is going off. Levi reaches for the pregnancy stick that is lying on the bathroom sink. She reads it as a tear falls her face._

 _She sits the pregnancy test down revealing the positive result._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

 **Episodes will premiere every** **Saturday or every other Saturday at 3:30 pm CST**


	23. 2x05: Stand

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA CHARACTER AND** **COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA COUPLE OR POTENTIAL COUPLE. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. ALSO COMMENT IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE A SEASON THREE AND FOUR!**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 5**

 **"** **Stand"**

 **Scene 1: Holloway/ Turner Home (Kitchen). Night**

 _London walks down the stair and into the kitchen where her family is sitting at the dinner table. Her brother Maxwell is giving his full attention to his handheld game. Her father is missing, and her mother is on a business call. She takes a seat._

 _Mr. Holloway walks into the room and kisses his wife and then kisses his daughter on the cheek and takes his seat._

 **Mr. Holloway:** Max put away the game.

 _Maxwell rolls his eyes and places his game onto the table._

* * *

 **Scene 2: Holloway/ Turner Home (Max's Room). Night**

 _Maxwell is sitting at his computer playing a poker game on the computer. He has this intense look on his face as he waits for his opponent move. He smiles because he just won the turn. You have won $500 appears on the screen._

 _London is walking to her room when she notices that Max's door is cracked. She peeks inside to see the poker game on the computer. She forces the door open as Max turns off the computer._

 **London:** Do dad know you are gambling over the Internet.

 _Maxwell moves from his desk to his bed._

 **Maxwell:** That's your dad. He just so happened to marry my mom.

 **London:** Don't let me see that again.

 _London walks out of the room. She closes the door behind herself._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Ivy and Levi are at the lockers getting their books and talking amongst themselves when they notice Alicia walking up to them with a smile on her face._

 **Levi:** I did not finish that English paper last night. Dev and I were on the phone all night.

 **Alicia:** Good Morning Ladies!

 **Ivy:** What are you doing Alicia?

 **Adrian:** I overheard your conversation, and I just wanted to offer my help. I am good with English, and I have been getting extra help from Mrs. Ramon.

 _Levi and Ivy look at her with confusion. Ivy closes her locker, and the three girls begin to walk._

 **Ivy:** Are you telling me that you are willing to do our homework?

 **Alicia:** Yeah. That is what friends do right? We should help each other out when we're in a bind. I can have it to you by lunch.

 _Levi nods as she and Ivy continue to walk away. Alicia smiles and waves as the girls leave. She takes a deep breath and looks around._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Afternoon**

 _Caleb is walking out of the classroom where he bumps into London. London is wearing her cheer uniform with a high ponytail. She smiles at Caleb, and they begin to walk together._

 **London:** Are you coming to tonight's game?

 **Caleb:** School spirit is not my thing…plus I have to study for this math test, or my grade will drop.

 _London surprised by the thought of Caleb studying. She smirks and looks away. Caleb starts to smile._

 **Caleb:** Yes I do study. I do want to graduate, so some things have to change.

 **London:** I think it is admirable how you changed your life for the better.

 _Another cheerleader by the name of Belle walks up to London. She is also wearing a high pony and uniform. She has a smile on her face as if she had some good news._

 **Belle:** London you won't believe-

 _She looks at how cozy the two are and grins as she steps back quietly. London and Caleb stop walking. She chuckles as Belle waits for her in the distance with a smile on her face._

 **London:** I should talk to her. I wish I could see you at the game.

 **Caleb:** No promises, but I'll see what I can do.

 _London smiles as she slowly turns around and heads towards Belle. They both shriek and begin to walk in the other direction. London gives a quick glance at Caleb who is watching with a smile on his face. She winks at him and turns back around._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Harvey approaches Jordan at his locker. The two smile at each other. Jordan continues to pull out his books trying not to make his smile noticeable._

 **Harvey:** Do you want to hang out after school? I just have basketball practice, and then I am all free.

 _Jordan closes his locker and begins to walk. Harvey trails behind him._

 **Jordan:** Jack and I were going to hang out later. We have some homework to do.

 _Harvey steps in front of Jordan. Jordan pauses from walking._

 **Harvey:** I'm sure you can have one night off from your best friend duties.

 **Jordan:** I should get to class.

 _Harvey steps to the side to let Jordan get by. His facial expression has changed. Jordan tries to speak, but Harvey walks away. Jordan watches as he walks taking a deep breath._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Cafeteria). Afternoon**

 _Levi, Dev, Adrian, Lewis and Ivy are all sitting together talking in the cafeteria. Alicia makes her way to their table. She takes a seat, and everyone looks at her if she is misplaced._

 **Lewis:** I knew we should have never started hanging out with Niners.

 **Adrian:** Do you need something Niner?

 **Alicia:** I just wanted to drop off these papers.

 **Dev:** She's doing homework for you Lev?

 **Levi:** It's not like that.

 _Ivy takes the papers from Alicia. She looks at the Grade 10 boys and then looks back at Alicia. Alicia can tell she is unwanted. She rises from her seat and begins to walk away. Ivy is overcome with guilt but continues to sit with her friends._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Gym). Afternoon**

 _Jack and Harvey along with other members of the basketball team are running down the court. Jack is dribbling the ball while playing defense against the other team. He passes it to Harvey who goes for the shot and scores._

 _Harvey looks into the crowd to see Jordan. They both share a smile to each other, which Jack notices. The coach blows the whistle, which puts Harvey and Jack focus back to the game._

 _Caleb slowly enters the gym. He looks over to the Power Squad and notices London with her high ponytail and cheer uniform. She looks over and winks at him. The buzzer goes off, and the teams go inside their locker room. Jack runs up to Jordan_

 **Jack:** Hey. Is something going on with you and Harvey?

 **Coach:** Simpson! Simpson let's go!

 _Jordan does not answer. Jack runs over to the coach. They walk into the locker room._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Gym). Night**

 _London and the other cheerleaders are practicing. London is in front clapping off as the girls do the counts. Caleb walks into the gym and makes his way over to the girls. Belle coughs, as Caleb gets closer to the girls._

 **Belle:** Let's take a five.

 _The Spirit Squad disburses. London smiles as she walks closer to Caleb._

 **London:** It was nice seeing you the other night at the game.

 **Caleb:** It wasn't too bad. Beats studying alone.

 **London:** Maybe one day you can help me study for something.

 **Caleb:** Or I can take you to the Dot after school.

 **London:** In that case, it's a date.

 _Caleb walks closer to her, and they share a kiss. The Spirit Squad girls clap as they kiss._

 **Caleb:** Have fun at practice.

 _Caleb smiles and begins to walk away._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

 **Episodes will premiere every** **Saturday or every other Saturday at 3:30 pm CST**


	24. 2x06: Miss Movin' On

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA CHARACTER AND WHY YOU LIKE THEM. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. ALSO COMMENT IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE A SEASON THREE AND FOUR!  
**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 6**

 **"** **Miss Movin' On "**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Kristin walks into Degrassi. As she begins to walk down the hall, Adrian approaches her with a smile on his face. She doesn't know what to expect but is pleasantly surprised to see him. He gives her a teddy bear that he pulled from behind his back.  
_

 **Kristin:** Ad, I told you that we are just friends. I appreciate everything you've been doing over the last few weeks, but I said we are not getting back together.

 **Adrian:** I know. I understand that I hurt you, but I just want you to consider giving me another chance. I want to show you that I changed.

 _They reach Kristin locker. She opens the door and begins to contemplate. She looks at Adrian who is giving her puppy dog eyes. She starts to crack a smile and take the bear from his hand.  
_

 **Kristin:** Maybe we can go out for coffee.

 _Adrian smiles become bigger as he is overfilled with joy._

 **Kristin:** Just as friends.

 **Adrian:** I'll take it.

 _Adrian kisses her on the cheek and runs down the hall with joy. Kristin smiles at her locker and places the bear inside. She glances at it with a smile as she begins to close her locker and walk down the hall._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Outside Picnic Tables). Morning**

 _Alicia is sitting at the picnic tables located outside of Degrassi. She is working on homework. She looks up to see that Ivy, Levi, and Dev are approaching the school. She gathers up the papers and makes her way towards them.  
_

 **Alicia:** Good Morning. I was able to finish the presentation you were assigned for Ms. Nelson class.

 **Ivy:** Thanks, Hun! How about you run along now?

 **Levi:** Thanks, Alicia. We appreciate the help.

 **Alicia:** No problem! I have finished my homework for the week anyway. I had a little free time after my tutoring and right before family dinner.

 _The three of them look at each other as Alicia begun to ramble. The slowly walk away before Alicia could notice. She soon realizes that they have started to go away she becomes upset.  
_

 _Jack notices everything that happened and makes his way over to the table with Alicia._

 **Jack:** Why are you doing their homework?

 **Alicia:** Because Ivy and Levi were me last year. Now they have Grade 11 boyfriends, and they're popular.

 **Jack:** You are smart. Don't let them take advantage of you. I think it's cooler to be yourself than a typical popular zombie.

 _Alicia begins to blush. Jack rises from his seat with a smile. He starts to walk away as Alicia looks over her shoulder with a smile.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Afternoon**

 _Emma is sitting at her desk grading papers. Spinner peeks his hand in as he knocks on the door. Emma stops what she is doing and walks over to her husband and gives him a kiss. Spinner gives her a white paper bag.  
_

 **Emma:** Is this a veggie taco. Thank you so much, Spin.

 _She gives Spinner another kiss as she takes a seat and bites into her taco. She moans in satisfaction as she chews her food. Spinner watches her with a smile on his face._

 **Spinner:** I love you, Emma.

 _Emma sits her food down._

 **Emma:** I know you do Spin. I know you're here to check on me.

 **Spinner:** I know, but you haven't been home in weeks.

 **Emma:** I just need a little more time. I've been going to therapy and talking about my issues, and it has helped, but I'm just not there yet Spin.

 **Spinner:** Yeah. Gavin is getting so big now. I don't want him to be without his mother.

 _The bell rings. Spinner looks at the door as the student's voice begins to fill the hallway. He gives Emma another long embrace. Spinner walks out of the classroom._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Cafeteria). Afternoon**

 _Alicia walks into the cafeteria with her lunchbox. She looks around the room to find in open seat. She notices a spot open at Ivy's table. She begins to make her way over to the table._

 _Lewis, Dev, Adrian, and Ivy are all snickering._

 **Lewis:** I see she doesn't quit does she?

 **Ivy:** Maybe we should give her a chance. She is harmless.

 _Jack calls Alicia name and signals her to join him and Jordan. Alicia smiles and begins to make her way to the table.  
_

 **Ivy:** Levi has been in the bathroom for a while. I'm going to check on her.

 _Ivy rises from the table. She exits out the cafeteria._

 _Adrian looks over his shoulder and notices Kristin sitting alone reading a book while eating her sandwich. Dev sees Adrian eyes wondering over to her.  
_

 **Dev:** I thought you two were done after last year.

 **Adrian:** We were, but after everything with my dad, she was there when I needed to talk. There is still a connection.

 **Lewis:** Seems like you only want her when you are having daddy issues.

 **Adrian:** No one asked you, Lewis.

 **Dev:** He's right. The only reason you two got together was that you and you dad got into it.

 **Lewis:** What about Ivy? You think she is sitting over here for us. She still has feelings for you bro.

 **Adrian:** Trust me things will be different this time around.

 _Ivy and Levi returned to the table. The guys resume as if everything is normal.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Jack and Jordan are standing at the lockers when Alicia begins to approach them. She has a huge smile on her face as she fantasizes about Jack._

 **Jordan:** I'm going to meet you at the Dot. Harvey needed my help with some homework.

 _Jordan closes his locker and begins to walk. Jack closes the door to his locker and notices Alicia standing there._

 **Jack:** Hey. I didn't see you standing there. Did you need something?

 **Alicia:** I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.

 **Jack:** Alicia I think you are a cool person, but my last girlfriend moved and to be honest I'm not over her just yet.

 _Alicia forces a smile and chuckles._

 **Alicia:** I wasn't saying a date, but like hanging out outside of school?

 **Jack:** Yeah. I would love that. I'm meeting Jordan at the Dot. You should come.

 _Jack and Alicia begin to walk off._

* * *

 **Scene 6: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Adrian walks into the Dot to see Kristin at the counter making her order._

 **Adrian:** Thanks for giving me this chance.

 **Kristin:** I don't get along with people at Degrassi. I miss hanging out with Dev and even Lewis. I miss us being friends.

 _Kristin takes her coffee. She and Adrian take a seat at a booth. They look into each other eyes and smile._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Mason's Home (Living Room). Night**

 _Spinner is holding baby Gavin. He notices the door opening to reveal Emma standing there with a suitcase._

 **Emma:** I'm ready to come home.

 _Spinner walks Gavin over to Emma. Emma smiles as a tear falls. She chuckles as she reaches for her son.  
_

 **Emma:** He is getting big.

 **Spinner:** We are happy to have you home Emma.

 _Emma begins to rock the baby as she paces with a smile on her face._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**


	25. 2x07: Capri

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **COMMENT WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE FOR DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA SEASON TWO PART B. THE STORY WILL BE GOING ON A BRIEF HIATUS SO LET ME YOUR THOUGHT SO WE CAN IMPROVE AND CREATE A BETTER STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 7**

 **"** **Capri"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Bathroom). Morning**

 _Levi is dragging Ivy into the bathroom. She begins to look under every stall to make sure that the two of them were alone. Levi pulls Ivy into one of the stalls and locks the door._

 **Ivy:** Why did you drag me to school this early Levi?

Levi does not answer. _She just goes into her book bag and pulls out a box. Ivy is confused once she reads the word pregnancy test on the box. Ivy's mouth drops as she begins to figure things out.  
_

 **Ivy:** Levi is you serious. Are you pregnant?

 _Levi quietly nods her head. Ivy takes a deep breath as she tries to process everything._

 **Levi:** I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you.

 **Ivy:** Does Dev know?

 _Levi shakes her head._

 **Levi:** I don't know how he would take it. I've been hiding this for weeks now.

 **Ivy:** You knew that you were pregnant for weeks! Levi how can you be so reckless.

 **Levi:** Can you not judge me right now Ivy? You're not perfect either!

 **Ivy:** But I'm also not the one pregnant.

 _Ivy words hurt Levi. She unlocks the stall and storms out of the bathroom. Ivy tries to follow her, but it is too late Levi has already left out the door._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: The Dot. Morning**

 _Spinner is wiping down the counter as Caleb enters. Caleb drops his uniform shirt. Spinner picks it up with a smile._

 **Spinner:** You sure you don't want to keep working here.

 **Caleb:** After a year I'm done waiting tables. I appreciate everything you did, but I'm ready to go back to my normal life and hang with my friends.

 **Spinner:** You will always have a place here. Just stay out of trouble man. Take it from someone who stayed in it.

 **Caleb:** I'm on the straight in narrow. I just want to graduate and stay out of trouble.

 _Caleb begins to walk backward.  
_

 **Caleb:** I should head to school. See you around Spin.

 _Caleb walks out of the Dot._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Afternoon**

 _London, Belle, and a few other cheerleaders are walking through the halls. Ivy is at her locker and notices that they are walking her way. She sees Levi approaching from the opposite end of the hallway. She ignores Levi and makes her way to London.  
_

 **Ivy:** Hey London. My name is Ivy. My sister Chloe was the former captain. I was just wondering if I could maybe join the team.

 _London looks over her shoulder at Belle. Belle returns the look with a smile._

 **London:** How about you join us for lunch and maybe we can discuss it.

 _The cheerleaders begin to walk off. Belle smiles at Ivy._

 **Belle:** See you at lunch.

 _Levi pops up behind Ivy._

 **Levi:** I thought you didn't want to follow in your sister footsteps.

 **Ivy:** I need to expand my circle. I do not want to be the third wheel around you and Dev.

 _Ivy walks away. Levi takes a deep sigh as she begins to feel abandoned. Levi notices Dev is coming her way. She contemplates leaving, but it's too late. Dev kisses her on the cheek, and they begin to walk.  
_

 **Dev:** I feel like I don't see you anymore.

 **Levi:** I've been sick, but I think we should talk.

 **Dev:** I would love too, but my parents have me taking this test for early university admission. If I pass, I can take some summer medical courses for university.

 **Levi:** Maybe we can talk after. This is important Dev.

 **Dev:** I have to go, babe. I'll call you.

 _Dev kisses Levi on the cheek and runs off._

* * *

 **Scene 4: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Police cars surround the Dot. Spinner is outside talking to one of the officers. Jack and Jordan are standing there with grim looks on their face. Caleb along with London, Belle, Ivy, and other students make their way towards the Dot. Caleb races to Spinner._

 **Caleb:** What happened Spinner?

 _Spinner stays silent. Jack turns to look at Caleb and dashes towards him with a fist. Caleb is confused as he tries to dodge the attack. London steps in-between the two guys._

 **London:** Hey! You need to calm down and not attack my boyfriend!

 **Jack:** The Dot was robbed because of him!

 **Jordan:** Calm down Jack. He's not even worth it.

 _London turns around and looks at Caleb with surprise._

 **London:** Is that true Caleb?

 **Caleb:** Of course not! I would never attack the Dot.

 **Spinner:** You did before. I trusted you!

 _Spinner storms away. London looks at Caleb, shakes her head, and begins to walk away with Belle._

 **Belle:** Sorry Caleb.

 _Everyone begins to clear away._

* * *

 **Scene 5: The Sidhu's (Dev's Room). Night**

 _Dev is sitting at his desk doing homework when his father knocks on his door._

 **Mr. Sidhu:** Bhudev you have a visitor. Do not take long you must return to your studies.

 _Dev rises from his desk._

 **Scene 6: The Sidhu's (Living Room). Night**

 _Dev comes down the stairs to see Levi standing there. She has a concerned look on her face._

 **Dev:** Hey. What are you doing here Levs?

 **Levi:** I needed to talk to you.

 **Dev:** I could have called. You did not have to come all the way here.

 _Levi begins to break down and cry. Dev walks over to her and consoles her in his arms._

 **Dev:** What's going on with you Levi? You've been out of it for weeks.

 **Levi (quietly):** I'm pregnant.

 _Dev face goes blank. His stomach drops as he steps away from Levi. They look into each other eyes. Dev is speechless._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Mason's Home (Porch). Night**

 _Jack opens the door to see that Caleb is standing there._

 **Jack:** What do you want?

 **Caleb:** I need you to believe me Streak. I asked around, and I found out who robbed the Dot.

 _Jack looks at Caleb and sees the sincerity._

 **Jack:** Do you know where they are?

* * *

 **Scene 8: The Ravine. Night**

 _A group of guys is hanging out drinking beers around a campfire. Jack storms through the Ravine as he approaches the group. He snatches the can of beer from one of the boys._

 **Guy:** Decker who are these punks!

 **Decker:** I don't know who they are, but they want problems.

 _Decker stands up and pushes Jack. Jack takes a swing and lands a punch onto Decker. The other guys stand up, but Caleb pushes them. Caleb grabs Jack, and they begin to walk away. Decker holds his friends back.  
_

 **Decker:** Don't worry this is not the last time they will see us.

* * *

 **Scene 9: The Dot. Morning**

 _Caleb walks into the Dot to see Spinner cleaning up some of the mess. Spinner looks at Caleb and passes him the broom. Caleb smiles takes the broom and begin to swipe.  
_

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	26. 2x08: Love's Holiday

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY. TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SEASON 3? IF SO WHAT/WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 8**

 **"** **Love's Holiday"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Emma and Jack walk into Degrassi. Jack removes his hat and knocks some of the snow off it. Emma brushes the snow from his coat._

 **Emma:** I cannot wait until Christmas. I think Gavin will enjoy his first holiday.

 **Jack:** I'm just happy that you're home. I know I haven't been the best brother the last few months, but I'm here for you Em.

 _Emma smiles and gives Jack a hug. Jack pushes Emma away not trying to be embarrassed but has a smile on his face.  
_

 **Jack:** I need to get ready for class. I'll see you later.

 _Jack parts ways with Emma and head in the opposite direction. Emma continues to walk down the hall. She hears her phone rings and begins to look inside her purse for it. She runs into a man with long dirty blonde hair._

 **Emma:** I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention, but my phone was ringing, and I had to see if it was important and I feel like I'm rambling.

 _The man pushes his hair behind his ears and smiles at Emma._

 **Jaylin:** It's alright. My name is Jaylin Wright; I am the new English teacher here.

 **Emma:** Nice to meet you. I'm Emma…Emma Nelson. I'm the Environmental Science teacher. I can show you around Degrassi if you would like.

 _Jaylin nods his head, and they shake hands. Jaylin was clearly interested in Emma. He could not take his eyes off her. Emma just smiles and tries to hide the fact she is blushing by the attention._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: The Dot. Morning**

 _Harvey walks into the Dot. He proceeds to walk to the counter blowing his breath on his hands trying to warm himself up. He notices that Jordan is also at the counter waiting.  
_

 **Harvey:** Hey Jordan. This weather is crazy.

 **Jordan:** I always liked the winter.

 **Harvey:** We haven't hung out in awhile maybe we can do something later?

 **Jordan:** I would love too, but Jack and I have a thing we were doing later.

 _Harvey becomes upset. Spinner hands the guys their drinks. Harvey storms out of the Dot. Jordan begins to go into deep thought. Harvey is walking until he hears his name. He turns around to see Jordan running out of the Dot.  
_

 **Harvey:** What do you want Jordan you made it clear that Jack will always come first in your life. I don't even understand why you're hiding your feelings behind that friendship.

 **Jordan:** You're right. I've been ashamed to say how I feel, but that was until I meet you.

 _Jordan steps closer to Harvey. They look into each other eyes. Harvey pulls Jordan closer to him until their lips locked with each other. At first, the kiss was small. Both of them not knowing what they were feeling, but then they kiss again making it bigger and more intense. Jordan wraps around Harvey finally giving himself into his feelings._

 **Harvey:** So does that kiss mean you will go out with me?

 **Jordan:** I would love too.

 **Harvey:** It's a date.

 _Jordan smiles as they proceed to walk down the street._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Afternoon**

 _Ivy walks down the halls with the Spirit Squad. She has finally tasted popularity. She waves at the girl's goodbye as she moves towards her locker. Levi approaches from the distance. Ivy makes eye content with Levi's stomach.  
_

 **Ivy:** I guess you are pregnant. I still can't believe you made the decision to keep it.

 _Levi rolls her eyes._

 **Levi:** Once again Ivy you are so quick to judge me when you had a relationship with someone's boyfriend.

 _Ivy slams her locker shut and turns to Levi._

 **Ivy:** He didn't have a girlfriend when we were together! He told me he was single so don't try to turn this around on me Levi.

 **Levi:** I need my best friend Ivy, not another person to judge me. Dev…

 _Levi begins to break down into tears. Ivy pauses but then goes to comfort her friend.  
_

 **Ivy:** I'm here for you no matter what Levi. You're my best friend.

 _Levi continues to cry. Ivy just holds her friend in silence._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Armstrong's House (Living Room). Afternoon**

 _Ivy opens the door to her house. She walks in to see that Chloe is sitting on the couch with a smile on her face._

 **Chloe:** Hey baby sis.

 _Ivy is confused. Chloe goes up to Ivy and gives her a hug._

 **Ivy:** What have you done to my sister Chloe!

 **Chloe:** College has changed me. I'm mature now. I'm just happy to see you is that such a problem.

 **Ivy:** I'm glad you got my invite. The holidays wouldn't have been perfect without you Lo.

 **Mrs. Armstrong:** How about we just enjoy the fact your sister has come home for the holidays. I have both my girls here.

 _Chloe smiles and returns to her seat on the couch._

 **Chloe:** Will daddy be joining us?

 **Ivy:** I hope not. I hate him! I can't believe he's already remarrying.

 _Mrs. Armstrong looks at Ivy as if she wasn't supposed to say that. She turns her attention to Chloe who is crushed and baffled by the news._

 **Ivy:** Sorry mom I forgot she didn't—

 **Chloe:** What? Dad is getting married, and no one felt the need to tell me this.

 **Mrs. Armstrong:** You've been away at university. We didn't want to say anything that would distract you from your studies.

 _Chloe quickly leaves out the room trying to hold back her tears._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Afternoon**

 _Emma is sitting at her desk catching up on her grading. She hears a knock on her door. Emma looks up to see that it is Jaylin. She signals him to come inside, where he takes a seat on one of the desk._

 **Jaylin:** A woman that loves her work.

 _Emma smiles as she puts her pen down._

 **Emma:** I just needed to catch up on some of the student's grades. Once I leave these school walls, I have to deal with a seven-month-old baby, plus a 15-year-old adolescent boy.

 **Jaylin:** Sounds terrible. Once I leave here, all I go home to is my six-pack of beer, some takeout from this Chinese place and my dog.

 **Emma:** Sounds like the perfect life. I cannot tell you the last time I had a beer or was able just to let loose. I've been married for seven years now.

 **Jaylin:** Wow! Congratulations. I'll be lucky if I even get married for a year.

 **Emma:** Yeah, but I probably just finish grading these papers.

 **Jaylin:** If you ever need a break don't be afraid to call me.

 _Jaylin prepares to leave the room. Emma looks at her papers then back to Jaylin._

 **Emma:** Maybe we can get a drink.

 _Jaylin smiles. Emma gathers her things and leaves out the room with Jaylin._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Little Miss. Steaks. Night**

 _Harvey and Jordan are sitting at their table enjoying their food. Jordan has a constant smile on his face. For the first time, Jordan is actually happy.  
_

 **Jordan:** Hey. Thank you for not giving up on me. I know it took me awhile to get here, but I'm happy.

 **Harvey:** I saw the way you looked at Jack, and I knew from that moment we meet I wanted to be looked that way.

 _Harvey reaches for Jordan's hand. Jordan looks around and nervously places his hands on Harvey's._

 **Harvey:** I know this is all new for you.

 **Jordan (nervously):** I'm okay. I want this. I want you.

 _Harvey smiles as he and Jordan hands interlock._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Armstrong's House (Porch). Night**

 _Chloe is sitting on the porch gazing at the sky. She turns around to see Ivy walking out of the door. Ivy takes a seat next to her sister._

 **Ivy:** We should have told you about dad.

 **Chloe:** I feel like everything is changing and I feel so out the loop.

 **Ivy:** But you're not Lo.

 **Chloe:** I am! You're a cheerleader now! Dad is getting married! I'm not popular at the university.

 _Chloe takes a deep breath, as she feels incomplete._

 **Chloe:** When I left things were a certain way, but now I don't know anything. I'm barely passing my classes, and my roommate has a different guy every night.

 **Ivy:** Things might be tough now, but I know you Chloe, and I know you won't give up. You're stringing than you know.

 **Chloe:** Thank you, Ivy. Since when did you become so smart?

 _Ivy lays her head on Chloe's shoulder. They smile as they continue to watch the stars.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 8: Mason's Home. Night**

 _Emma quietly enters the house. She begins to navigate her way pass the living room where see notices that Spinner is awake and waiting for her._

 **Spinner:** Where have you been Emma?

 **Emma:** I went out with a co-worker Spin. I'm tired, and I'm ready for bed.

 _Spinner walks over to Emma._

 **Spinner (furiously):** No you are drunk! We have a son upstairs, Emma! This is not you.

 **Emma:** Do you even know who I am Spinner! We've been married for years, and I feel trapped!

 _Spinner shakes his head. He walks away, but Emma tries to stop him._

 **Emma:** I didn't mean that Spinner.

 _Spinner yanks his arm away from Emma as Gavin begins to cry. Emma watches as Spinner goes up the stairs. She is speechless._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	27. 2x09: My Prerogative

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY. TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SEASON 3? IF SO WHAT/WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 9**

 **"** **My Prerogative"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Adrian and Kristin are holding hands. Adrian is escorting Kristin to her locker with a smile on his face. She begins to open her locker and gather her things for class._

 **Kristin:** I am pleasantly surprised how much you changed Ad.

 **Adrian:** I just wanted things to be different this time. I'm just happy that we are back together.

 _Adrian leans in for a kiss, but Kristin hesitates and leans away._

 **Kristin:** Remember we are taking things slow this time around. I don't feel like we should complicate things with titles.

 _Kristin can see that Adrian attitude has changed. Adrian becomes frustrated and walks away. Kristin closes her locker and follows behind him._

 **Kristin:** Can we just talk about this Adrian?

 _Adrian pauses and turns around._

 **Adrian:** What's the point, Kris? It's clear that you don't want a relationship with me. I know that I hurt you, but you don't have to keep punishing me for that. We're done.

 _Kristin tries to speak, but Adrian turns around and continues to walk away. Kristin looks around as some of the students begin to whisper. She takes a deep breath and proceeds to walk away._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _London walks into Degrassi with her cup of coffee in one hand with shades on her face. Belle who has a stack of papers in her hands follows her. They arrive at Caleb who is at his locker not paying attention. London leans against the lockers and removes her shades._

 **London:** Hey Honeybear! We have a lot of work to do if we want my party to be successful this weekend.

 _London points to Belle who hands a flyer to Caleb. He glances over the flyer then hands it back to her._

 **Caleb:** I don't know what that has to do with me. I told you I'm trying to stay out of trouble and that means not attending parties.

 **London:** You're my boyfriend. If you don't come, then I'll be all alone.

 **Belle:** You'll have me London.

 _London rolls her eyes and signals, Belle, to leave._

 **London:** I will promise there will be no trouble. It's going to be small.

 **Caleb:** Ugh fine. I'll be there.

 _London streaks in happiness as she kisses Caleb. She continues down the hall placing her shades back on her face._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Morning). Afternoon**

Shay and Alicia are in class taking notes along with other students. The bell begins to ring, and students start to gather their belonging. Jaylin stands in front of the class passing out papers as students leave.

 **Jaylin:** Don't forget to choose a partner and prepare to present what theme you found inside the selected reading.

 _Alicia walks over to Shay who is the last student in the classroom._

 **Alicia:** Hey Shay. I was wondering did you have a partner for this assignment.

 **Shay:** Did you want to work together?

 **Alicia:** I still need a partner so that would be nice.

 **Shay:** It's no problem, Alicia. We can meet at your house tonight and go over the selection.

 _Shay smiles and proceeds to walk out of the classroom._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Afternoon**

 _London and the rest of the Sprit Squad are in the gym practicing their routine. Ivy and Belle are lifting into the air. The basketball team is running back and forth down the court dribbling the ball. Belle looks over to Lewis who is on the team and loses her balance._

 **London (frustrated):** Everyone takes a break. Everyone needs to be focused.

 _The girls start to disperse. Belle walks over to Lewis who is drinking water._

 **Lewis:** Can I help you?

 **Belle:** London has a party tomorrow night, and I want you to be my plus one.

 **Lewis:** Why me?

 **Belle:** You're probably the funniest guy in Degrassi.

 **Lewis:** I guess I can go with you, but its, not a date or anything.

 _Belle looks over her shoulder to see that London is signaling the girls back. Belle smiles at Lewis as she begins to walk away._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Holloway/Turner Home (Living Room). Night**

 _London is looking in the mirror brushing her hair and preparing for bed. Maxwell walks past her door and looks into her room. She notices Maxwell looking at her._

 **London:** Can you stop being a creep?

 _Maxwell walks into her room and leans against the threshold._

 **Maxwell:** Why do you have to be popular? You made it your mission since our parents got married to throw your dad's money around. Why can't you just be an average high school girl?

 **London:** You think I wanted to be this girl. I use to be envious of you and your mom. Money didn't define who you were, but when people see me, they only see my money.

 **Maxwell:** Maybe you should some them something different. Have fun at your party tomorrow night.

 _Maxwell closes the door to London's room._

* * *

 **Scene 6: House. Night**

 _A car pulls up in front of the house. Shay steps out from the back seat. She moves to the passenger side window where Alicia is seated._

 **Shay:** Thank you Mrs. Scott for bringing me home. I'll see you at school tomorrow Alicia.

 _Mrs. Scott drives off. Shay waits until the car is down the street and begins to walk. Alicia notices that Shay did not go in the house from her rearview mirror._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Holloway/Turner Home (Living Room). Night**

 _Students begin to file into the Holloway/Turner home as strobe lights are flashing and music is blasting on max volume. Maxwell goes up the stairs to get away from the party. London is walking around greeting her guest with a smile as she notices Caleb arriving._

 **London:** I'm glad you could make it Honeybear.

 _London kisses Caleb. Lewis walks into the house followed by Adrian and Dev. Belle makes eye contact with Lewis and signals for him to come over._

 **Lewis (yelling):** Imma be right back.

 _Lewis begins to move through the crowd. Belle smiles as he starts to approach her._

 **Lewis:** Are you happy? You got me to come here.

 **Belle:** Just imagine if this was a date. I would probably kiss you right now.

 **Scene 8: Holloway/Turner Home (Kitchen). Night**

 _Kristin is standing in the kitchen with a drink in her hand. She looks across the room to see Ivy talking to Adrian. Kristin becomes upset and drinks faster. She begins to move around and talk to one of the guys standing there._

* * *

 **Scene 9: Boarded House. Night**

 _Shay is walking down the street until she reaches a boarded up building. The windows and doors covered with wooden panels. Trash covered the yard from people walking past and littering. Shay looks around to make sure no one is looking as she enters through the door. Shay walks into the living room._

 _Dust laid over every surface. Inside was grim and gloomy with torn curtains, broken floorboards, and the smell of mildew lingered throughout the empty house. Shay lights a few candles that reveal her mother passed out on the stained couch drunk._

 _She takes a seat on the pile of covers that covered the floor. She takes a deep breath as she realizes that this is her life now. She hears a creak in the floor. Alicia appears at the threshold. Shay is embarrassed, but Alicia takes in the surrounding speechless._

 **Shay:** Alicia?

 **Alicia:** I saw that you didn't go into the house, so I followed you here. Is this where you have been living?

 _Alicia moves further inside. She looks past Shay to see Ms. Myers sleeping._

 **Shay:** Alicia can you please leave. This is not your problem to deal with.

 **Alicia:** I can't just let you live in this place. This is not healthy.

 **Shay:** I wish you would just mind your own damn business for once.

 _Shay storms out the house feeling ashamed._

* * *

 **Scene 10: Holloway/Turner Home (Living Room). Night**

 _Kristin is walking through the party with a bottle of liquor in her hands. She is dancing with guys, laughing, messing up her hair, and drinking as the music plays. Adrian tries to navigate through the crowd, but no luck. Adrian finally reaches her._

 **Adrian:** What is wrong with you? This is not you Kris.

 **Kristin:** Isn't this what attracted you to Ivy?

 _The music stops, and everyone attention goes to them. Adrian looks around at everyone._

 **Adrian (whispering):** Let's just talk about this in private.

 **Kristin:** No! No! Let's talk about this in front of the entire school. Let's talk about how you cheated on me with a niner. You wanted a girl to have fun right, Adrian.

 _Adrian grabs Kristin by the arms and tries to pull away, but she breaks away._

 **Adrian:** I'm not going talk to you when you're like this.

 **Kristin:** Ran away like you do with all your other problems.

 **Adrian:** I love you Kristin, but this, not the person I fell for.

 _Kristin becomes quiet as she watches Adrian storming off. The music begins to play, and the party continues._

* * *

 **Scene 11: Curb. Night**

 _Shay is sitting on the curb with tears in her eyes. Alicia slowly approaches Shay. She takes a seat next to her on the curb._

 **Alicia:** I'm sorry for following you.

 **Shay:** It's not your fault. It's just my mother has been down on her luck for a while now. I thought she would have got it together, but as you can see, she hasn't.

 **Alicia:** You don't have to go through this alone Shay. Whatever you need, I am here for you.

 **Shay:** Thank you.

 _Alicia lays her head on Shay's shoulder. Shay wipes the tears from her eyes._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	28. 2x10: Love On The Brain

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 10**

 **"** **Love On The Brain"**

 **Scene 1: Singleton's Apartment. Night**

 _Jordan quietly opens the door to his apartment. He sneaks into the apartment with a smile on his face having enjoyed his night out. He turns around to see his mother sitting on the couch watching TV.  
_

 _Ms. Singleton attention turns to her son who is no longer smiling. Jordan walks further into the house trying to make it to his room._

 **Ms. Singleton:** What is the hurry Jordan? Come sit down and talk to your mother.

 _Jordan rolls his eyes, turns around, and takes a seat on the couch._

 **Ms. Singleton:** You've been out every other night for the past few weeks. When do I get to meet this special girl?

 _Jordan becomes uncomfortable._

 **Jordan:** I have just been hanging out with Jack and my friend Harvey. I'm not looking to date anyone mom, not after everything last year with Gamergirl.

 _Ms. Singleton places her hands on her son's leg to show that she is here for him. Jordan puts a fake smile on his face.  
_

 **Ms. Singleton:** I know I haven't been the best mother in the past, but I want you to know that I am trying and I want you to be happy.

 **Jordan:** I know mom. I am happy. Everything is fine, but I should get ready for bed. I have school in the morning.

 _Jordan gives his mother a hug and walks to the back room._

* * *

 **Scene 2: Singleton's Apartment (Jordan's Room). Night**

 _Jordan takes a seat on his bed. His phone begins to ring. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to see that Harvey is facetiming him. Jordan answer with a smile._

 **Jordan:** What could you possibly want after just seeing me.

 **Harvey:** Nothing at all. I just wanted to see my boyfriend face before I fall asleep.

 **Jordan:** I still cannot believe I have a boyfriend.

 **Harvey:** Have you told your Mom about us yet?

 _Jordan becomes quiet. Harvey moods changed knowing that Jordan silence gave him the answer._

 **Harvey:** Umm…listen I have to get ready for school tomorrow. Goodnight Jordan.

 _Harvey ends the FaceTime call. Jordan falls back onto the bed releasing a deep sigh in frustration._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Levi walks into Degrassi with a noticeable baby bump. Students begin to look and whisper. Dev slowly approaches her in silence. Levi turns around to look at him. Dev eyes fall to Levi's stomach.  
_

 **Levi:** I'm pregnant. I don't know why this is still a shocker to you. I've been trying to hide it, but it's starting to become noticeable.

 **Dev:** We need to talk about what were going to do Levi. We cannot have a baby!

 **Levi:** Well you should have thought about that when you still wanted to have sex after the condom broke!

 _Levi becomes frustrated. She slams her locker closed and walks away from Dev._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Morning**

 _Belle is leading cheer practice. London races into the gym in a hurry. She sees that the girls have started without her. She becomes upset and approaches Belle._

 **Belle:** Good job ladies. Take a little break, and we will pick back up before class.

 _The Sprit Squad disperses. Belle turns to London who crosses her arm._

 **London:** I'm the captain of this team. Practice does not start unless I am here.

 **Belle:** I am the co-captain that means I can lead practices. We are tired of waiting for you while you are with your boyfriend sucking face.

 _London steps closer to Belle._

 **London:** This is my squad. Do I make myself clear Belle? You're on Mascot duty.

 **Belle:** Then act like the captain London!

 _Belle walks off. London takes a breath trying to calm down._

 **London:** Break time is over ladies! Let's get this routine down.

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Cafeteria). Afternoon**

 _Jack and Jordan are sitting down eating their lunch. Alicia takes a seat at the table followed by Harvey who sits next to Jordan. Jordan moves slightly not wanting to sit too close. Harvey looks at Jordan who continues to eat._

 **Jack:** Are you okay Jordan?

 **Jordan:** Yeah. Just feel like I might be getting a cold.

 **Harvey:** You seemed fine last night. Can I take you to the nurse?

 **Jordan:** I'm fine. Probably just, need to blow my nose. I'm about to head to the bathroom. Be right back.

 _Jordan rises from the table and leaves. Harvey follows behind._

 **Alicia:** That was awkward.

 _Alicia looks at Jack who is confused as well by everything going on._

 **Jack:** Yeah that was.

 _Belle takes a seat next to Shay who is eating while reading her book. Shay looks at Belle who has a smile on her face._

 **Shay:** How can I help you Belle?

 **Belle:** I heard that you were a skilled dancer. The Spirit Squad routine is good, but with some new choreography from you, it can be better.

 **Shay:** What does London have to say about this, I'm sure she wouldn't agree.

 **Belle:** Don't you worry about London. She is consumed in her love life. I am the acting captain right now.

 **Shay:** I guess I can come up with a routine.

 **Belle:** Welcome to the team Shay. See you at rehearsals.

 _Belle leaves the table with a smile on her face._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Bathroom). Afternoon**

 _Jordan walks into the bathroom with Harvey following behind him upset._

 **Harvey (frustrated):** Have you told anyone Jordan! Your Mom? Jack? Does anyone know that we are together?

 _Jordan is speechless. He tries to reach for Harvey's hand, but Harvey moves them away._

 **Jordan:** It's not that easy for me Harvey. You always knew that you were gay. My mom and I are in a good place now. What if she doesn't accept me? What if I lose Jack friendship? He's my only friend at this school.

 **Harvey:** I'm your boyfriend, Jordan. When everything comes crashing down, I will be there to pick up the pieces.

 _Harvey wraps his arms around Jordan and gives him a peck on the lips. Jordan wraps his arms around Harvey returning the affection._

* * *

 **Scene 7: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Adrian and Kristin are sitting at a booth inside of the Dot.  
_

 **Kristin:** I'm glad we can move on from that horrific night.

 **Adrian:** Partial my fault that you acted out of character, but I want us to become stronger from this.

 _Dev walks into the Dot. He looks as if the weight of the world is on his shoulder. He walks up to the counter and makes his order. Adrian approaches him._

 **Adrian:** I saw you and Levi this morning. Is everything okay? Things looked a little heated.

 **Dev:** She's pregnant. I just don't know what to think or how to feel about the whole thing. I feel like being a father wouldn't be so bad, but then I think about how can I support a baby and then my parents will never agree.

 **Adrian:** Talk to Levi. You love her, and she needs you right now more than anyone

 _Dev chuckles at the mature Adrian standing in front of him._

 **Dev:** When did you become so wise?

 **Adrian:** I learned from you, that why I know, you will do rights right.

 _Dev looks over to see Kristin waiting for him. He smiles and grabs his drink from the counter._

 **Dev:** Thanks, man you have been a big help.

 _Dev leaves out of the Dot. Adrian goes back to the booth with Kristin._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Morning**

 _London walks into the gym holding hands with Caleb. She looks at the girls who are waiting with attitudes. She kisses Caleb on the cheek._

 **London:** Thanks, Honeybear. I will see you later.

 _Caleb leaves out of the gym. Shay runs in wearing a uniform and a high ponytail. London is confused._

 **London:** Who is this and why is she wearing a uniform.

 _Belle walks pass London not answering the question. The girls get into formation._

 **London:** five, six, five, six, seven

 _The girls begin to perform the choreography, but London cannot follow it and becomes irate. Belle steps up from the sidelines._

 **London:** Who changed the routine? This is not what I choreographed.

 _Belle signals the girls to take a break, and they walk away.  
_

 **Belle:** We know. Shay choreographed this routine. The girls know it, and so do I.

 **London:** You did this on purpose.

 **Belle:** Should have been to practice on time. I guess you are on Mascot duty.

 _Belle walks away and smiles. London walks over to Shay who is smiling and talking to the other members of the team, happy that she is a part of the team.  
_

 **London:** I am still the captain of this team Shay. You do not have my permission to choreograph routines, therefore; I have to remove you from the squad.

 _Shay becomes upset. She gives London a fake smile and proceeds to walk away._

 **London:** Old routine now! Let's go!

 _The girls walk back over and begin to practice._

* * *

 **Scene 9: JT Memorial. Afternoon**

 _Dev is walking through the hall when he notices Levi sitting on the bench. He walks inside the memorial and takes a seat next to her._

 **Dev:** I hope you're still not mad at me.

 **Levi:** No, but you're right. We need to figure out what we're going to do.

 **Dev:** I want you to be happy again Levi. I know we've been distant, but I don't want that for us.

 **Levi:** I know, and I want that too. I think I want to keep the baby Dev and before you say anything, I thought about this. So I will understand if you want to break up.

 _Dev leans in and gives Levi a kiss reassuring their relationship._

 **Dev:** We will make great parents Levs.

 _Levi smiles and gives Dev another kiss._

* * *

 **Scene 10: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Jordan is walking to the Dot when Jack stops him.  
_

 **Jack:** Jordan what's going on with you?

 **Jordan:** Nothing. Why did you ask?

 **Jack:** You're my best friend. I know something is going on with you and Harvey.

 **Jordan:** I'm ga—I'm gay Jack.

 _Jack is surprised. He steps away leaving Jordan._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	29. 2x11: Am I Wrong

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA. C** **I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. ALSO COMMENT IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE A SEASON THREE AND FOUR!**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 11**

 **"** **Am I Wrong"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Morning**

 _Jaylin approaches the door to Emma's class. He knocks on the door before proceeding to Emma's desk. Emma looks up and smiles at Jaylin._

 **Jaylin:** Hey. I just wanted to check on you to see how you were doing.

 _Emma lays her pen down to give Jaylin her attention._

 **Emma:** Spinner and I haven't been on the best of terms for the last few weeks. I told him that I felt trapped in our marriage, which is not true but I don't know how we will get passed this.

 _Jaylin takes a seat on the desk. He reaches for Emma's hand to comfort her. Emma looks into his eyes and becomes flustered._

 **Emma:** I shouldn't be telling you about my problems. Spin and I will figure it out just like we always do. I really should finish this work.

 _Jaylin nods his head and rises from the desk with a smile. He gives Emma another look before exiting out the classroom._

* * *

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **Scene 2: University Dorm Rooms. Morning**

 _Chloe is sitting in her room at her desk trying to study. Chloe's roommate burst into the room singing loudly with her headphones in her ears._

 **Chloe (frustrated):** Hey! I am trying to study for an important test. Can you keep it down?

 **Roommate:** Did you just say something?

 **Chloe:** Yes. I'm trying to study for my test. If I fail this class, I might have to drop out of the University.

 **Roommate:** You haven't turned in your paper for Sustainable Fashion? I heard the professor is not accepting any more papers.

 _Chloe looks at her roommate who is holding the paper in her hands. Chloe begins to panic as she snatches the paper from her roommate and races out of the room.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 3: University Lecture Hall. Morning**

 _The professor is standing in an empty lecture hall. She is packing her things when Chloe rushes through the doors in a hurry. The professor is unbothered and continues to pack her things. She begins to walk towards the door._

 **Chloe:** I know I am late, but I was wondering if you could please accept my paper.

 **Professor:** Sorry, but the deadline for turning in papers has passed. I cannot accept this.

 **Chloe:** I need to pass all my classes. My parents would kill me if they knew I might flunk out.

 _The professor pauses._

 **Professor:** This is not high school Ms. Armstrong. You have a deadline just like every other student. It was your job to make that time limit.

 _The professor proceeds to walk out of the lecture hall. Chloe stands there in dismay as tears begin to fall down her face. Everything she had worked for was now in vain._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Picnic Tables). Morning**

 _Adrian and Kristin along with Dev and Levi are sitting outside Degrassi at the picnic tables before school starts. Lewis's mother along pulls up to Degrassi. She looks at her son who has an attitude._

 **Lewis Mother:** Remember what we discussed Lewis.

 _Lewis does not answer. He just steps outside the car and slams the door. He notices that his friends are sitting with their girlfriends and becomes more irritated. Lewis walks over to them and takes a seat._

 **Kristin:** You are looking angrier than usual Lewis.

 **Dev:** Is everything okay Lewis?

 _Lewis remains quiet._

 **Levi:** I will see you later.

 **Kristin:** Yeah I should make the morning announcement.

 **Adrian:** You guys don't have to leave.

 **Dev:** Yeah come on and stay.

 _Kristin gives Adrian a kiss. Levi kisses Dev's cheek. The two ladies proceed to leave the table and walk inside of Degrassi.  
_

 **Adrian:** What is your problem man?

 **Dev:** You didn't have to be so rude to the girls Lewis.

 **Lewis:** Why do they always have to be around us?

 **Dev:** Because they're our girlfriends.

 **Lewis:** We don't just have guy time anymore. You two are always with them. I'm tired of it!

 _Lewis storms off. Dev and Adrian are confused and proceed to go up the stairs and into Degrassi._

* * *

 **Scene 5: University Lecture Hall. Afternoon**

 _Chloe walks into the classroom and takes her seat. She sees the paper flipped down and began to breathe heavily.  
_

 **Professor:** You may begin your exam.

 _The students flip over the exam and begin to take their test. Chloe looks around at the students quickly moving through the pages. She looks at the clock, and her breathing becomes heavier. She rises from her seat and rushes out the room._

 **Professor:** The exam is not over yet.

 _Chloe goes to the nearest door and begins to inhale and exhale trying to control her breathing. She looks behind her to see the building. She feels ashamed that she had let the stress overcome her._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Afternoon**

 _Belle approaches Lewis who is standing at his locker. He slams the door and proceeds to walk._

 **Belle:** The whole school is saying you lost your mojo. No one heard you make a joke or pull a prank.

 **Lewis:** Why are people so concerned with what I do.

 **Belle:** I'm concerned because I know this quiet person is not you. You're a jokester, and I love that about you.

 _Lewis pauses and turns to Belle._

 **Lewis:** Not everyone likes when I make jokes or pull pranks.

 **Belle:** What's going on Lewis? Can you please tell me?

 **Lewis:** My mother wants me to transfer from Degrassi. She said if things don't turn around then she is sending me to military school.

 _Belle gives Lewis a hug._

 **Belle:** I promise I will help you stay out of trouble.

 _Lewis looks into Belle eyes and smile. Belle leans in and gives Lewis a kiss._

* * *

 **Scene 7: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Emma walks into the Dot. She looks around to find Spinner cleaning the tables. She takes a seat at the table._

 **Spinner (not looking):** I"ll be right with you.

 _Spinner turns around to see that it is Emma. He takes a deep breath and moves towards the counter. Emma follows behind him._

 **Emma:** Spinner this has gone on long enough. We are better than this.

 _Spinner continues to ignore her. Jaylin walks through the doors of the Dot. He notices Emma at the counter and makes his way to her._

 **Jaylin:** Emma? Funny catching you here.

 **Emma:** Oh hey Jaylin. This is my husband Spinner. Spinner this is the new English teacher at Degrassi.

 **Spinner:** I'll have someone take your order. I am off the clock right now.

 _Spinner takes off his apron and storms to the back of the restaurant. Jaylin looks at Emma who is upset and trying to hold back her tears._

 **Jaylin:** Do you want to go somewhere and talk?

 _Emma wipes her eyes and follows Jaylin out of the Dot. Spinner walks back out to the front._

 **Spinner:** I'm sorry Emma-

 _Spinner sees that Emma is no longer sitting at the counter. He looks out the window to see Emma getting inside of Jaylin's car._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Armstrong's House (Living Room). Night**

 _Chloe is sitting on the couch with Mrs. Armstrong who is holding her._

 **Chloe:** I can't believe Ivy is a cheerleader now. Meanwhile, my life is going downhill _._

 **Mrs. Armstrong:** A few things have changed, but one thing that won't is how proud I am of you.

 **Chloe:** Mom?

 _Chloe sits up on the couch and turns to her mother. She is afraid to tell her mother that she is failing her classes._

 **Mrs. Armstrong:** What's wrong sweetie?

 _Chloe lays her head back onto her mother's lap._

 **Chloe:** I just wanted to say that I love you.

 **Mrs. Armstrong:** I love you too Clo.

 _A tear falls down Chloe's eyes._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	30. 2x12: Ex's and Oh's

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **WE ARE DOWN TO THE LAST _THREE EPISODES_ OF SEASON TWO! PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA. YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY. IF THERE IS NO INTEREST THEN I WOULD HAVE TO STOP WRITING.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 12**

 **"** **Ex's and Oh's"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Afternoon**

 _The bell rings. Students begin to gather their belongings and exit out into the hallways. Dev and Adrian walk out of the classroom. Dev is in deep thought, but Adrian nudges him anyway._

 **Adrian:** Are you okay? I mean I know you are nervous about the baby but have you told your parents.

 _Dev takes a deep breath as he begins to open his locker. He places a book inside and takes another one out. He slams his locker and bangs his head lightly against it._

 **Dev (frustrated):** My parents are going to kill me! Levi is getting further along, and the baby will be here soon. I don't know if I can tell them.

 _Adrian places his hands on Dev's shoulder as a sign of support._

 **Adrian:** I'm sure they will understand. You and Levi love each other.

 **Dev (frustrated):** My parents are traditional Muslims. They will not see it that way. They always said, "Bhudev we want you to marry someone of your background."

 **Adrian:** You'll figure it out. I should see Kristin before class. Talk to you later.

 _Dev takes a deep breath as he turns around and slides down the lockers to the floor._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Cafeteria). Afternoon**

 _Jordan and Harvey are laughing and talking among themselves. Alicia slowly treads their way and takes a seat at the table. Jordan smile disappears as he looks around._

 **Jordan:** Jake still doesn't want to have lunch with me?

 **Alicia:** I'm sorry. I tried, but he was adamant about sitting elsewhere.

 _Harvey places his hands on Jordan's shoulders to comfort him.  
_

 **Harvey:** You can't please him Jordan, so you shouldn't beat yourself up about him not talking to you.

 **Jordan:** He's my best friend.

 **Harvey:** If he's your best friend then he should understand and support you.

 _Jordan knocks Harvey hands off him._

 **Jordan:** You don't understand!

 _He stands from the table with his tray and walks off._ _Alicia and Harvey watch in silence not knowing how to react._

 **Harvey:** Maybe I should talk to Jack. He might listen to me _._

 **Alicia:** They will figure it out.

 _Harvey and Alicia continue to eat their food._

* * *

 **Scene 3: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Jack is wiping down booths and clearing tables. Jordan walks into the Dot and scans the room. He makes his way to Jack and pushes him to get his attention._

 **Jordan:** Are you that upset with me?

 **Jack:** Sorry, but I don't have anything to say to you. I don't know who you are anymore.

 **Jordan:** That's the thing, Jack. I am the same person I was before I came out. I didn't…you did!

 _Jack stops what he is doing and look at Jordan who is visibly upset._

 **Jack:** I'm sorry, but I can't have a best friend who is gay! What would people think if we were hanging out?

 **Jordan:** I have a boyfriend Jack, not some germ that is contagious.

 **Jack:** I have to get back to work.

 _Jordan shakes his head and storms out of the Dot. Jack walks over to the counter where Caleb and Spinner are standing._

 **Caleb:** What's wrong with your boyfriend Streak?

 **Jack (aggressively):** He is not my boyfriend! I'm not gay!

 **Caleb:** Calm down Streak it was a joke.

 **Jack:** I'm sorry…

 _A guest walks through the door. Spinner looks at Jack who has something on his mind.  
_

 **Spinner:** Hey Caleb can you take that table.

 **Caleb:** Yeah.

 _Caleb grabs a few menus and walks over to the table. Spinner waits a few moments before speaking._

 **Spinner:** What's going on with you Jack?

 **Jack:** It's nothing… Jordan just told me he is gay. I'm not sure how I feel about it.

 **Spinner:** I had a friend in high school named Marco. He was gay, and when he came out to me, I was like you I didn't accept him, and it ruined our friendship.

 **Jack:** What happened then?

 **Spinner:** I thought the worst, but with time, I came to accept it. Just give it time Jack.

 _Jack takes a breath and smiles feeling a sense of relief._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Outside. Night**

 _Shay is walking down the street when she notices a car approaching her. They slow down and proceed to lower the windows._

 **Man:** How are you doing? I saw you leave that rehabilitation center a few blocks ago. I have a cousin that is in there.

 _Shay continues to walk in silence as the man in the car continues to follow her. Shay clutches onto her bag and tries to speed up._

 **Man:** Have you ever heard of the Russo's? They are a well-known family around these parts, and I think they would like to do business with you. I'm sure your mother would appreciate the extra income.

 _Shay looks at the man with fear. He reaches his hand out and passes her a card. Shay walks over and takes it. The car speeds off._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Scott's Residents (Kitchen). Night**

 _Alicia is sitting at the table with her parents eating dinner. The door open and closes as Shay walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She takes a seat at the table._

 **Mrs. Scott:** How was your mother doing Shay?

 **Shay:** She was doing a lot better. She wanted me to thank you for allowing me to stay here.

 **Mr. Scott:** It is no problem at all. We enjoy having you here.

 _Shay continues to eat her food._

* * *

 **Scene 6: The Sidhu's. Night**

 _Dev walks into his home to see that his parents are having a conversation. He tries to sneak pass them but has no luck as has noticed him._

 **Mr. Sidhu:** Bhudev! Your mother and I would like to have a talk with you.

 **Dev:** Yes dad?

 _looks at his shown and notice a difference in attitude._

 **Mr. Sidhu:** Are you all right Bhudev?

 **Dev:** Just tired from school. I have a lot of examines to study for, so I'm just going to head up to my room.

 _Mrs. Sidhu goes to the table to retrieve an envelope. She returns to hand it off to Dev._

 **Dev:** What's this?

 **Mrs. Sidhu:** It's from the medical internship you applied for.

 _Dev quickly opens the letter and reads it. Dev begins to smile as he looks at his parents._

 **Dev:** They accepted me into the program!

 **Mrs. Sidhu:** We're so proud of you Bhudev. All your hard work has paid off.

 _Dev phone begins to ring. He looks at it to see that Levi is calling him, but he declines the call. He hugs his parents and runs up to his room. He goes inside his dresser and pulls out a bottle of pills. He shakes out two pills, pop them into his mouth, and swallows them.  
_

 **Dev:** Time to study

 _He takes a seat at the desk and begins to read his textbook._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Jack walks through the halls to approach Jordan who is standing at his locker._

 **Jack:** You were right.

 _Jordan closes his locker door and begins to walk. Jack follows behind._

 **Jack:** You were not the one who changed. It was me, and I should have never been ignorant of your feelings.

 _Jordan pauses and turns to look at Jack._

 **Jordan:** I'm always by your side Jack with no questions asked. The one time I needed you to be here for me is the time you turn yours on me. I'm done supporting you Jack. This friendship is over.

 _Jordan sees Harvey waiting for him. Jack stands there in silence as Jordan walks off._

* * *

 **Scene 8: The Dot. Morning**

 _Shay walks into the Dot where she notices the man from the other night sitting at a table reading the newspaper. She walks over to his table._

 **Shay:** I don't know what you want from me, but if you don't stop following me I will call the police.

 _The man sits his newspaper down and gestures for Shay to have a seat. She hesitantly takes a seat._

 **Man:** The Russo's are looking for a new aide. It pays very well, and you could finally provide for you mother. Just think about it.

 _Shay rises from the table and leaves out of the Dot._

* * *

 **Scene 9: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Dev walks to his locker where Lewis is waiting for him._

 **Lewis:** Dude I can't believe you have still been taking them pills! It's been a year bro.

 **Dev:** It's the only way I can manage everything. My grades, my future…I just need to keep up.

 **Levi:** Dev?

 _Dev turns around to see Levi standing there. Lewis shakes his head and leaves._

 **Dev:** Hey Levs

 **Levi:** Are you having doubt about keeping the baby?

 **Dev:** I just don't know how we will do it. Our families will never accept this.

 **Levi:** Mines have. You still haven't told your parents, have you?

 _Dev is speechless. Levi walks away feeling upset._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	31. 2x13: Shut It Down

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **WE ARE DOWN TO THE LAST _TWO EPISODES_ OF SEASON TWO! PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU STILL HAVE AN INTEREST IN DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA. YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. IF THERE IS NO INTEREST THEN, I WOULD HAVE TO STOP !**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 13**

 **"** **Shut It Down"**

 **Scene 1: Mason's Home (Gavin's Room). Night**

 _Spinner is pacing back and forth with baby Gavin in his arms. You can see the joy on Spinner's face as he holds his son. Emma is silently standing at the door looking in at the two. She apparently wants to speak, but just stands waiting.  
_

 _Gavin falls asleep, and Spinner gently places him in the crib. He grabs the baby monitor on the way out of the room and closes the door leaving it cracked. He looks at Emma, and the two walk off down the stairs to the kitchen.  
_

 **Scene 2: Mason's Home (Kitchen). Night**

 _Jack is eating a sandwich as he sees the two coming he grabs his belongings and makes his way out of the kitchen. Spinner takes a seat and places the monitor on the table. He reaches for a pair of keys inside a bowl then stands back up and makes his way towards the door._

 **Emma:** Spin? You do not have to leave.

 _Spinner turns around and walks towards Emma._

 **Spinner:** I know, but I can't stay here either.

 _Tears begin to fall from Emma's eyes. Spinner wipes the tears from his wife's eyes and kisses her on the forehead before walking out of the house. Emma drops onto the chair and begins to cry. Jack slowly returns to the kitchen.  
_

 _Emma notices and quickly tries to pull herself together._

 **Emma:** Hey. Are you hungry?

 **Jack (concerned):** I just had a sandwich.

 **Emma:** That's right. I should check on Gavin.

 _Emma begins to walk out the kitchen, but Jack stops her with a hug. Emma is surprised that Jack was hugging her but was happy, and tears started to fall again.  
_

 **Jack (concerned):** Are you and Spinner going to be okay?

 **Emma:** I'm not sure Jack. I hope so.

 _Emma hears Gavin crying and makes her exit out of the kitchen._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Maxwell is sitting in the hallway on the stairs looking at his laptop with anticipation. The sound of coins is heard coming from the laptop as Maxwell start to smile. On his screen is a virtual poker game begins playing with the words WINNER on the screen.  
_

 _Caleb comes walking down the stairs. He notices Maxwell sitting there looking at his computer._

 **Caleb:** Do you sister know that you gamble?

 _Maxwell slams his laptop shut, rises from the stairs and begins to walk away. Caleb chuckles and follows behind him._

 **Caleb:** I'm sorry. All I was trying to say is gambling can be very addicting. Just be careful.

 **Maxwell:** Just because you're the boyfriend of my step-sister doesn't make us friends. It especially doesn't give you a say on what I do with my life.

 **Caleb:** You're right man. Just stick to the computer games at least.

 _Caleb walks off leaving Maxwell. Maxwell walks over to a bench and opens his computer and search poker games. He opens a flyer that says Russo's Poker Night. He smiles as he gets an idea.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 4: The Dot. Morning**

 _Jack walks into the Dot. He scans the room searching for Spinner. Jack goes to the counter to ask the worker, but no luck. He walks out to see Spinner walking towards the alley behind the Dot.  
_

 **Jack:** Spinner!

 **Spinner:** What's up Jack? Aren't you supposed to be at school?

 **Jack:** I'm going, but I needed to talk to you about Emma. She needs you Spin.

 **Spinner:** Your too young to understand right now Jack, but Emma is not happy, and I can't pretend that we have the perfect marriage.

 **Jack:** It doesn't matter because you two love each other. You have to fix it Spin, please.

 _Spinner gets ready to go inside._

 **Spinner:** I'll talk to her, but you need to get to school.

 **Jack:** You got it!

 _Jack runs off with a smile on his face. Spinner takes a deep breath then proceeds to go inside._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Afternoon**

 _The Spirit Squad are practicing their routine. London signals them to take a break. Ivy goes to take a seat on the bleachers when she notices Brandon Jones and his band walking into the gymnasium. Their eyes connect, and Brandon smiles at her.  
_

 **Shay:** You should totally talk to him. He's really cute.

 _Ivy looks at Shay with a surprised look on her face._

 **Ivy:** What are you doing her Shay? I thought London took you off the squad.

 **Shay:** I just smiled and told her I am not going anywhere so she said I could be on reserves, but we're talking about that cutie. Hurry and speak to him.

 _Shay gives Ivy a gentle push. Ivy walks down the bleachers and makes her way to Brandon. Shay watches from afar as the two talk. Ivy walks back over trying to hide her smile._

 **Ivy:** I have a date tonight!

 _The two girls shriek in excitement._

 **London:** Ivy get over here, or you will be on Mascot duty.

 **Shay:** You had better go before the Dragon Queen get you.

 _Ivy smiles as she walks over to the other squad members. Shay smiles as she observes the girls._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Morning**

 _Emma walks into her classroom to see Jaylin waiting for her. She glances at him and smiles as she takes a seat at her desk._

 **Emma:** Hey! I've heard so much about you from the students. I think that they're learning.

 _Jaylin snickers as he felt flattered._

 **Jaylin:** I haven't stopped by in a while, so here I am. How are you?

 **Emma:** I'm good thanks for asking. I am taking it one day at a time until Spinner is ready to talk.

 **Jaylin:** Glad to hear things are getting better.

 **Emma:** I also just want to thank you for being here.

 **Jaylin:** Of course.

 _Emma walks over to Jaylin and gives him a hug. Their eyes connect for a moment, which caused Emma to realize something. She hears something drop behind her. She turns around to see Spinner standing at the door upset. A bouquet of roses is on the ground and Spinner jolts off in a rage._

 _Emma looks at Jaylin and races out of the classroom. She calls out for Spinner who ignores her._

 **Emma:** Spinner! It was just a hug!

 **Spinner:** There are no such things as just hugs Emma!

 **Emma:** Can we talk about this in private?

 _The halls begin to fill with students who are looking at the two. Jaylin comes out and tries to call Spinner down, but Spinner punches him. Emma runs to help Jaylin who is covering his eye. Jack runs out of his class to see all the commotion. Spinner continues to walk off and out of Degrassi._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Armstrong's House (Porch). Night**

 _Ivy is walking with Brandon to her front porch. She smiles and places her keys into the door._

 **Ivy:** I had fun tonight.

 _Brandon leans in and gives Ivy a kiss. Ivy smiles as she tries to hide how happy she is. Brandon leans back in for another kiss this time Ivy pushes him away as a sign for him to stop.  
_

 **Brandon:** Come on stop being a tease!

 **Ivy:** Stop being a jerk!

 _Ivy slaps Brandon, opens the door, and slams it in his face._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Mansion. Night**

 _Maxwell is sitting at a table in silence with five other men staring intensely at their cards. Maxwell looks around the room trying to read everyone faces. As time goes by one after another guy loses. Now only stand Maxwell and one other guy.  
_

 **Russo:** I'm going all in.

 _Maxwell looks at his hand. He continues to contemplate his next move._

 **Russo:** What are you going to do kid?

 **Maxwell:** I'll go all in too.

 _Maxwell slides all his chips to the middle. Russo shows his hand and smiles. Maxwell faces drops because he lost all his money.  
_

 **Maxwell:** I want to go again!

 **Russo:** Go home kid. You just lost $500. It's another 500 to enter another game.

 _Maxwell stands up and looks directly at Russo._

 **Maxwell:** I want to play again!

 _Russo smiles as he looks at Maxwell. The dealer begins to pass out cards again._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	32. 2x14: Diva

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **WE ARE DOWN TO THE LAST _ONE EPISODES_ OF SEASON TWO! PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU STILL HAVE AN INTEREST IN DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA. YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. IF THERE IS NO INTEREST THEN, I WOULD HAVE TO STOP !**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 14**

 **"** **Diva"**

 **Scene 1: Movie Theaters. Night**

 _London and Caleb are walking out the movie theaters along with a crowd of people. London has a smile on her face as she wraps her arms around Caleb's arm and leans closer to him. Caleb kisses her forehead, and they continue to walk down the street.  
_

 **London:** I can't believe we're about to graduate soon. This has been the best 11 months, and I can't believe it's almost over. I didn't think coming to a new school would turn out as it did.

 **Caleb:** I hope I helped make it great.

 **London:** Of course you did.

 _London and Caleb stops. They look into each other's eyes and leans in for a kiss. They proceed to walk down the street._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Harvey walks over to Jordan who is not paying attention. Harvey taps Jordan's shoulders, which startles him. Jordan turns around with a smile._

 **Jordan:** You can't be doing that. I almost had a heart attack.

 _Jordan and Harvey chuckles. Harvey moves forward and presses his lips against Jordan's. Jordan is taken by surprise as he looks around the hall hoping no one saw the kiss. Harvey becomes upset._

 **Harvey:** Everyone at Degrassi knows that we are boyfriends.

 **Jordan:** I know, but I'm not used to the PDA.

 **Harvey:** Can I walk you to class or is that too much for you.

 **Jordan:** I think I can handle that. How about you come over for dinner.

 _The two of them begin to walk. Jordan reaches out and grabs Harvey's hand._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Alicia walks down the halls. She stops at Jack's locker, and he notices that she is upset.  
_

 **Jack:** What's wrong with you?

 _Alicia tries to fight back the tears. She pulls out her phone and shows Jack. Jack begins to scroll through the phone._

 **Alicia:** They started coming in this morning. I just woke up, and all I see is this person talking about me.

 _Jack hugs Alicia to show signs of support._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _London is walking down the hall with a smile on her face. Caleb is following behind her._

 **Caleb:** What got you so cheery this morning?

 **London:** My dad just told me that he is paying for my summer vacation in Barcelona as a gift for getting into art school.

 **Caleb:** Barcelona?

 **London:** I thought you would be happier for me Cal.

 **Caleb:** I am, but we graduate in like a week and then it's off to University right after. What does that mean for us?

 _London moves closer to Caleb. She kisses him and smile._

 **London:** I love you, Cal. We will figure it out.

 _London gives him another kiss on the cheek then continues to skip down the hall._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Cafeteria). Afternoon**

 _Jack walks into the cafeteria where he sees Alicia sitting with Ivy and Levi. He continues to navigate his way to the table where Jordan and Harvey are sitting._

 **Jordan:** Looks like Alicia made some new friends.

 _Jordan looks over to the table. Jack takes his seat._

 **Jack:** She is just going through something, and I think being with other people is taking her mind off things.

 _Alicia has a big smile on her face, as she finally feels popular._

 **Ivy:** I just can't believe people can be so mean towards each other.

 **Alicia:** I just try not to think about it.

 _London walks into the cafeteria with Maxwell and Caleb by her side with a computer in his hand and takes a seat next to Alicia._

 **London:** I heard you were a victim of a cyber bully.

 **Levi:** Yeah. Someone has been leaving nasty comments about her.

 **Alicia:** It's no big deal. I just want to leave it in the past.

 **London:** I think we… you should do something about it. Maybe tell someone that you're being threatened.

 _Jack and Jordan walk over to the table where Alicia is sitting.  
_

 **Jack:** Tell your girlfriend to leave her alone Caleb.

 _London waves her hand to signal Caleb to stay quit. She gives Maxwell a look, and he brings his computer to everyone's sight.  
_

 **Maxwell:** Well for starters there are plenty of spy-tracking software on the market that's thorough, but I created my own that would allow me to track ip addresses, which led me to the location of Alicia's bully.

 **Jordan:** That's good. We can go to Principal Houston.

 _Alicia begins to tear up as she looks at everyone._

 **Alicia:** It was me. I started the rumors about myself.

 _Everyone looks with disappointment as they begin to disperse. Jack shakes his head as he slowly walks away._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Singleton Apartment. Night**

 _Jordan, Harvey, and Ms. Singleton are eating dinner.  
_

 **Ms. Singleton:** It's so good seeing my Jordy make friends. I was starting to worry.

 _Jordan covers his face in embarrassment as Harvey chuckles._

 **Harvey:** Well I try to keep him happy as best as I can.

 **Ms. Singleton:** It is so refreshing to see guys in touch with their emotions. Do you have a girlfriend, Harvey?

 **Jordan:** Mom!

 _Ms. Singleton looks with confusion._

 **Harvey:** I'm actually gay Ms. Singleton. Jordan didn't tell you.

 **Ms. Singleton:** He did not.

 _Harvey looks over to Jordan. He wipes his mouth and slides his chair out._

 **Harvey:** I think I should head home before it gets too late.

 **Ms. Singleton:** Are you sure? You didn't have dessert yet.

 **Harvey:** The dinner was lovely, but their homework to be done.

 **Jordan:** I can walk you out.

 **Harvey:** It's fine. I can see myself out.

 _Harvey makes his way to the door._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Caleb walks into Degrassi. He sprints towards London who is walking to her locker._

 **Caleb:** Can we talk?

 **London:** That's all we've been doing. I'm tired of talking Caleb. I just need some space.

 **Caleb:** I just don't see why we have to go on a break. I'm sorry if you felt smothered, but I don't want my girlfriend leaving for the entire summer right before she leaves for university.

 **London:** It's just a break, not a breakup, but I want to spend these next few weeks together.

 **Caleb:** I guess I don't have a choice.

 _London smiles and kisses Caleb on the cheeks._

 **London:** I'm glad you understand.

 _London closes her locker and walks off._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Jack is seen at his locker. He closes the door and notices that Alicia is standing there with a remorseful look on her face. Jack ignores her and begins to walk down the hall._

 **Alicia:** I'm sorry!

 _Alicia begins to follow behind Jack._

 **Alica:** I just wanted people to notice me.

 **Jack (upset):** You don't get people attention like that Alicia. I don't want to be the cynical guy anymore or the guy who's around trouble. I want to fit in here.

 **Alicia:** People know you Jack, and they see you, but people don't see me. I'm just the girl that tries too hard.

 **Jack:** You chose that for yourself…I have to get to class.

 _Jack continues to walk away leaving Alicia alone in the halls with tears in her eyes._

* * *

 **Scene 9: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Harvey is sitting on the staircase finishing some homework. Jordan walks into Degrassi. He notices that Harvey is sitting there. He takes a deep breath and makes his way towards him._

 **Jordan:** I'm sorry about last night. I wanted to tell my mother, but I -

 _Harvey stands up and begins to walk away. Jordan steps in front of him._

 **Jordan:** You should know what I'm going through. Coming out is not that easy for me.

 **Harvey:** I understand that coming out is hard. I've been through it, but I thought once we became a couple you would see that I would have supported you in any situation. I stood by you with Jack and the school. I just wanted to be apart of your life outside of Degrassi.

 **Jordan:** You are! We've been out in public.

 **Harvey:** But not in your home…You've met my parents, but you still haven't been able to tell your mom.

 _Jordan stands there in silence._

 **Harvey:** I'm gay. I'm not ashamed to hide that… I can't be with someone who is.

 _Harvey walks off._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	33. 2x15: Mercy

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **WE ARE OFFICIALLY DONE WITH SEASON TWO! PLEASE...PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU STILL HAVE AN INTEREST IN DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA. YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH SEASON THREE. IF THERE IS NO INTEREST THEN, I WOULD HAVE TO STOP !**

 **SO FAR AS OF NOW I DO PLAN ON DOING A SEASON THREE! SO AGAIN PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, REVIEWS, POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE FEEDBACK.**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY THE SEASON TWO FINALE**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Two**

 **Episode 15**

 **"** **Mercy"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Afternoon**

 _Emma stands in front of the class watching the time as students anxiously wait at their desk, some trying to finish their final exam. Adrian is marking his booklet while monitoring the time that is going by. Kristin and Dev are both done and going over their answers. Lewis is distracted looking out the window. The bell finally rings, and students jump out of their seat with excitement.  
_

 **Emma:** Grades will post tomorrow. If you pass the exam then congratulation, welcome to Grade 12.

 _Emma collects the test as students race out of the classroom._

 **Kristin:** See you tomorrow Ms. Nelson.

 _Adrian has a glum look on his face as he hands his exam. He proceeds to walk out of the classroom.  
_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Afternoon**

 _Dev, Adrian, and Lewis are standing at the lockers. Kristin walks over and kisses Adrian on the cheeks._

 **Kristin:** I'm so glad that exams are over.

 **Dev:** I can't wait for summer vacation. Getting into that medical program has been the highlight of my year.

 _Lewis closes his locker and looks over to Dev._

 **Lewis:** You're still going to that program? Don't you have a baby to prepare for?

 **Dev:** Shut up!

 _Dev slams his locker then walks away. Lewis looks at Kristin and Adrian._

 **Lewis:** Was it something I said?

 _Kristin chuckles and Adrian shrugs his shoulder. Lewis scurries off to catch up to Dev. Kristin looks over to Adrian who is staring blankly into his locker._

 **Kristin:** What's the matter Ad?

 **Adrian:** It's my Grandpa Trent…I don't think he's doing too good and I just failed my exam, so I'll be repeating Grade 11 again. I feel like I never do anything right. I just don't want you to think of me as a failure.

 **Kristin:** Calm down… I would never think of you that way.

 _Kristin places her hand on Adrian's shoulder.  
_

 **Kristin:** Everything will be okay. You cannot jump to the worse case scenario of you will drive yourself crazy.

 _Adrian leans in and kisses Kristin._

 **Adrian:** I don't deserve you. You have been nothing but understanding and patient with me. I want you to know that I love you, Kris.

 **Kristin:** I love you too Ad. I know we been through a lot, but I wouldn't want to go through any of it with another person.

 _Adrian closes his locker and wraps his arms around his girlfriend. They begin to walk down the hall with smiles on their faces._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Afternoon**

 _Jack and Jordan are at their lockers when Jordan notices that Harvey headed their way. He puts a smile on his face, but Harvey ignores him and continues to walk._

 **Jack:** You two broke up.

 **Jordan:** Yeah. He thinks that I'm ashamed to be with him and I'm not, but I just don't want to come out to my mom yet. I don't want a repeat of what happened with you—

 _There is a moment of silence between the two of them._

 **Jack:** About that…I'm sorry I didn't support you. You've always supported me, and when you needed me, I turned my back on you.

 **Jordan:** I didn't expect things to stay the same, but I'm glad we were able to get past that.

 _Alicia quietly pops up in front of the two boys._

 **Alicia:** The three amigos are back together again.

 _Jordan smiles, but Jack looks over at Alicia and shakes his head walking away.  
_

 **Jordan:** You know Jack can hold a grudge, but he'll come around.

 **Alicia:** I hope so…

 _Alicia and Jordan walk off._

* * *

 **Scene 4: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _London storms into the Dot. She races to the counter, pulls Caleb, and kisses him. Caleb is taken by surprise but has a smile on his face.  
_

 **Caleb:** Is this how your going be every morning?

 **London:** My Barcelona vacation just got pushed up. I'm leaving after graduation.

 **Caleb (disappointed):** How is that good news?

 _Caleb walks from behind the counter with a bus pan. He begins to take the dishes off the table and place them in the bus pan.  
_

 **London:** Because I have an extra ticket now for my favorite boyfriend.

 _London walks over to Caleb and shows him the ticket. Caleb grabs it and kisses London._

 **Caleb:** Are you inviting me to Barcelona?

 **London:** I have to bring Maxwell too, but yes, I want you to experience this with me. Just not smothering me.

 **Caleb:** best graduation gift ever.

 _Caleb hugs London then raises her in his arms spinning her around._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Mason's Home. Night**

 _Jack walks into the living room; he sees that Emma is sitting there with tears in her eyes. He turns around to see Spinner walking down the stairs with two suitcases in his hand._

 **Jack (denying):** Spin I didn't know you moved back in. _._

 **Spinner:** I'm not moving back in Jack. I'm moving out for awhile. Your sister and I need to talk so can you go to your room.

 _Jack's eyes begin to tear up, but he just storms away. Spinner moves into the living room and takes a seat on the couch.  
_

 **Emma:** Another person walking out on him.

 **Spinner:** I'm not walking out Emma…Jack knows if he needs anything I will always be there.

 **Emma:** Where are you going to stay Spin.

 **Spinner:** There is space above the Dot. We haven't used it in years, and it's pretty spacious.

 _Emma stands up and begins to pace the floor as she wipes the tears from her eyes._

 **Emma:** I don't understand why you're leaving. I told you that Jaylin is just a coworker.

 **Spinner:** This is not about him Emma! This is about how you're not happy in our marriage!

 **Emma:** I love you, Spinner!

 **Spinner:** I think we… I believe we should file for divorce.

 _Emma looks at Spinner as if her heart had dropped. She storms out of the living room. Spinner sits on the couch and takes a deep breath._

* * *

 **Scene 6: The Sidhu's (Dining Room). Night**

 _Dev along with his parents are eating dinner. Dev is playing with his fork staring blankly into space._

 **Mrs. Sidhu:** What's wrong Bhudev?

 _Dev breaks from his daze and looks at his parents.  
_

 **Dev:** No…I just wanted to tell you guys something, but I'm scared of your reaction.

 **Mrs. Sidhu:** You can always be open with us son.

 _Dev takes a deep breath._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Ivy and Levi are standing at their locker cleaning it out._

 **Ivy:** Grade 11 will be our year. We will take over Degrassi next year.

 _Levi begins to rub her pregnant stomach._

 **Levi:** Too bad I will be missing most of it.

 **Ivy:** I glad your parents are okay with you keeping the baby.

 _Levi opens her locker to see a picture of her and Dev._

 **Ivy:** Any updates on Dev?

 **Levi:** I still don't know if he told his parents about the pregnancy yet.

 _Ivy look over her shoulder to see Dev making his way towards them._

 **Ivy:** Here's your chance to find out.

 _Ivy closes her locker and walks off. Dev stands in front of Levi._

 **Dev:** I told my parents everything. They were mad, but they said that standing by you is the best thing to do.

 _Levi smiles and kisses Dev._

 **Levi:** I knew you would do the right thing.

 **Dev:** I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you as I should have been, but I'm going to be here from now on.

 **Levi:** That means a lot to me Dev. I have to practice my song for graduation so can we talk later.

 _Levi hugs Dev then proceeds to walk away._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Caleb walks out of the hallway and punches one of the lockers. Kristin notices this and proceeds to walk over to him._

 **Kristin:** Hey. Are you okay?

 _Caleb looks at Kristin. You can see the outrage in his face as he slides down the locker onto the ground. Kristin takes a seat next to him.  
_

 **Caleb (calming down):** I just found out that I won't be graduating with my class tomorrow. I didn't pass one of my final exams.

 **Kristin:** This isn't the end. You have next year.

 **Caleb:** I tried all year to change and be someone I'm not. After everything, I'm still stuck here at Degrassi, and now my girlfriend is going dump me…

 **Kristin:** You don't have to beat yourself up. Things are down now, but look at what you were able to accomplish. Last year I wouldn't be seen talking to you because you came off as a troublemaker, but you also tried to help me. You just need to see yourself in a better light.

 _Kristin gives Caleb a smile as she rises from the ground. Caleb watches as she walks off down the hall._

* * *

 **Scene 9: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Evening**

 _The Degrassi gym is decorated with balloons and streamers to celebrate the graduating class. London is dressed in her cap and gown, roaming through the gym looking for someone.  
_

 **London:** Hey Max. Have you seen Caleb?

 **Maxwell:** I saw him earlier in the halls, but he looked upset.

 _London storms out of the gym._

* * *

 **Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Evening**

 **London:** I was looking for you. Why are you not in your cap and gown?

 **Caleb:** I'm not graduating, and I'm not coming to Barcelona with you. We had our fun this year, and you should celebrate this accomplishment. You always said you wanted to be free and now I'm letting you go.

 _London runs into Caleb's arms with tears in her eyes.  
_

* * *

 **Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Evening**

 _Emma walks over to Jaylin who begins to smile._

 **Jaylin:** I heard congratulations are in order Madam Principal.

 **Emma:** My father was the principal here. Who would have thought that I would become principal of Degrassi?

 **Jaylin:** These kids need someone like you. Someone who is going do right by them. There couldn't be any other choice.

 _Emma smiles. Jaylin begins to lead Emma to stage as the graduation ceremony begins. Levi walks onto the stage in front of a microphone and prepares to sing. The music starts to play, but Levi does not sing. Her vision becomes blurred and then as she utters a note, she collapses. The crowd gasps as everything FADES TO BLACK._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

 **DEGRASSI:THE NEW ERA RETURNS FOR SEASON THREE**

 **September 1** **st** **, 2017**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	34. Meet The Cast of Season THREE!

**AS WE PREPARE FOR SEASON THREE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOUR FAVORITE MOMENTS FROM SEASON ONE AND TWO. WHAT COUPLES DO YOU WANT TO SEE? WHAT STORIES WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?**

 **DEGRASSI:THE NEW ERA RETURNS FOR SEASON THREE**

 **September 1** **st** **, 2017**

* * *

Degrassi: The New Era

Season 3

 **Synopsis:** This season follows the fifteen episodes (chapters). It chronicles the Degrassi 9th – 12th grade teenagers, and follows their lives as they deal with the typical issues and challenges of teenage life, such as sexuality, grief, rape, alcoholism, eating disorders and drugs. This season depicts the 2017-2018 school year.

 **Characters:**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Freshman (14/15):**

 **Paola Andino as Lily Alavrez:** A fiesta Latina trying to make better decisions. **(NEW)**

 **Sophomore (15/16):**

 **Skai Jackson as Alicia Scott:** a loner trying to find her place.

 **Jared Scott Gilmore as Maxwell Turner:** A wealthy teen that becomes involved with the wrong people.

 **Kiernan Shipka as Shay Myers** : A prissy and perky teen that is burden with taking care of a neglectful and alcoholic mother.

 **Junior (16/17):**

 **Ulrik Munther as Jack Simpson:** A former outcast adjusting to the many changes of life. Discovers a hidden truth about himself.

 **Zac Pullam as Jordan Singleton:** An openly gay teen trying to come out to his parents.

 **Yara Shahidi** **as Ivy Armstrong:** An overachiever who is transforming into a queen bee and begins neglecting her real friends.

 **Sabrina Carpenter as Levi Williams:** a young mother grieving the lost of her child. Having problems with her boyfriend.

 **Ethan Cutkosky** **as Decker Black:** a poor teen who solves his problems with alcohol. **(NEW)**

 **Senior (17/18):**

 **Peyton Meyer as Adrian Strong:** A lost teen trying to get away from someone in his past.

 **Bailee Madison as Kristin Everett:** A reserved teen who is spiraling out of control; Rape victim.

 **Karan Barr as Bhudev "Dev" Sidhu:** Becomes jealous of girlfriend spending time with band. Student Council President.

 **G Hannelius as Belle Turner** : an abrasive girl trying to find acceptance.

 **Cameron Boyce as Lewis:** a jokester who takes nothing serious which results in him constantly getting in trouble. Falls for his best friend girl.

 **Robbie Kay as Caleb McGee:** An ex bad boy trying to turn his life around. Repeating his senior year.

 **Graduates (18/19):**

 **Paris Berelc as London Holloway** : a good girl from a wealthy family who wants to be free.

 **Paige Hurd as Chloe Armstrong:** A fashionista trying to adjust to her new life as an adult.

 **Recurring:**

 **Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson – Mason:** Trying to repair her marriage with Spinner who has begun to fill for separation.

 **Shane Kippel as Gavin Reginald "Spinner" Mason:** Leaving his wife due to her infidelity. Get's a new business venture.

 **Spencer List as Harvey Stevens:** An openly gay teen that is interested in a closeted guy.

 **Chord Overstreet as Jaylin Wright** : English teacher at Degrassi who tries to win Emma over.

 **Caleb McLaughlin as Xavier Matthews (Grade 9)** : a serious guy trying to make his parents happy. He's Ivy's boyfriend. **(NEW)**

 **Tyrel Jackson Williams as Brandon Jones** **(Grade 11)** **:** A talented musician who cause a riff in Levi and Dev's relationship. **(NEW)**


	35. 3x01: 7 Years

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 1**

 **"** **7 Years"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Alicia is scurrying down the hallway with her notebooks in her hand. She runs to Jack who is at his locker unpacking his things. She jumps into his arms as she shrieks his name. Jack spins her around and places her back on the ground._

 **Jack:** It's good to see you too Alicia. How was your summer break?

 **Alicia:** It was great! The family and I spent the whole summer camping. Shay spent the whole summer with her distant cousins or something like that, but I enjoyed myself. How was yours?

 _Jack closes his locker. He and Alicia proceed to walk down the halls._

 **Jack:** I spent the summer listening to Emma and Spinner arguing. Spinner is still not at home, so Emma has been going crazy. What is in the notebook?

 **Alicia:** I've been doing some writing and not the rumor type of stuff I did last year, but I thought it would be nice to get the old Degrassi newspaper up and going again.

 **Jack:** Sounds interesting. The scandal inside of Degrassi.

 _They both start to chuckle._

 **Alicia:** No it will be about real news inside of Degrassi, but I have to talk to Principal Houston before class starts so I will catch you at lunch.

 _Jack nods his head as Alicia smiles and walks in the opposite direction._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School. Morning**

 _Lewis and Dev take a seat on the steps outside of Degrassi. Adrian approaches the two carrying Kristin on his back. Kristin hops onto the ground. You can see happiness radiating off Kristin's face. They take a seat on the steps next to the others.  
_

 **Lewis:** Belle and I broke up this summer. She was so demanding. What about you guys? How did the lovebirds spend the summer?

 **Kristin:** Mostly in the books. We graduate this year and nothing is going to stop me from being valedictorian.

 **Adrian (jokily):** Not even my cute face?

 **Kristin:** Especially your cute face! I have to get to class.

 _She kisses Adrian goodbye and proceeds to walk up the stairs._

 **Lewis:** What about you Dev?

 _Dev has a blank look on his face. He looks up to his friends and sighs._

 **Dev:** Levi and I lost the baby. She hasn't really talked to me since it happened and she has not left the house.

 **Adrian:** I'm sorry to hear that. You know if you need anything just let us know.

 **Lewis:** Yeah. We're here for you man.

 _The bell rings and the three boys stand on their feet and proceed to walk inside of Degrassi.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Morning**

 _Jordan walks into the classroom. He scans the classroom trying to find an open seat. He notices one by Harvey but tries to avoid sitting there. He sees another open seat next to Jack and makes his way for it.  
_

 **Jordan (whispering):** Is it always this hard after a breakup?

 **Jack (whispering sarcastically):** I don't know. The last relationship I was in, she moved so I guess it would be hard.

 **Jordan:** Do you want to hang out after school? We didn't hang out that much this summer.

 _Jordan looks over to Harvey who is watching the two of them talk. Jack turns around to look at Jordan._

 **Jack (whispering):** I'm helping out with Gavin after school. Maybe another time.

 _Jordan sits back in his chair feeling upset about his friendship with Jack._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Afternoon**

 _New cheer captain Belle is leading cheer practice. Ivy and Shay step to the front with smiles as they continue the routine. The other cheerleaders begin to do stunts, flips, and tosses. The music ends and Belle turns around to look at her squad.  
_

 **Belle:** Good job ladies. Take a break and we will pick back up in five.

 _The Spirit Squad disperses. Belle turns to Shay and Ivy who approaches her._

 **Belle:** Thank was a great routine, Shay. I think we might make it to Nationals with moves like that.

 **Shay:** Thanks. I'm just glad I can help.

 _Shay walks off._

 **Belle:** Ivy, I just wanted to say thank you for being co-captain this term. I don't know what I would do without you.

 _Belle walks off. Ivy smiles as she turns around she notices Dev. She makes her way towards him._

 **Ivy:** Hey. How are you?

 **Dev:** Hey Ivy. I'm good. Just trying to process everything that has happened.

 **Ivy:** If you need anything just let me know.

 _Ivy places her arms around Dev giving him a hug even though he doesn't hug her back. She steps backward because the break was over. Dev smiles and turns around to finish what he was doing, but pauses._

 **Dev:** Have you spoken to Levi?

 **Ivy:** She's doing fine. She is stronger than we think.

 _Ivy walks back to the other girls._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Mason's House (Living Room). Afternoon**

 _Emma walks into her home with a look of stress. She throws the keys on the table and moves further into the house. She sees a mysterious person on the couch and Jack who has a blank expression on his face.  
_

 _The mysterious woman turns around and is revealed to be Spike, Emma's and Jack's mother. Spike looks at her now older daughter with a smile._

 **Emma (stunned):** What are you doing here mom?

 **Spike:** I just wanted to see my children. You didn't mention that you and Spinner had a son.

 **Jack (heatedly):** Can you stop pretending that you care about us? When dad died you left us! You left me!

 **Emma:** I know you're upset Jack, but she is still our mother.

 _Jack rises from the couch and storms off. Spike tries to speak, but the words do not come out. They hear the door slam. Emma takes a seat next to her mother._

 **Spike:** I messed up Emma. He will never forgive me.

 **Emma:** He's right mom. You left him alone. I know it was hard when Snake died, but Jack feels like you turned your back on him. He has come a long way in the past two years. He made friends, he's doing sports, and he's finally happy again.

 **Spike:** I want to be there for him. I think he should come back home with me.

 **Emma:** He's fine here mom. He only has another year at Degrassi.

 **Spike:** This isn't up for discussion Emma. Jack is coming back with me.

 _Spike rises from the couch. Emma sits there with a confused look on her face trying to figure what is next._

* * *

 **Scene 6: The DOT. Afternoon**

 _Jordan walks into the Dot and scans the room. He walks over to the booth where Harvey is sitting. Harvey smiles and welcomes him to take a seat._

 **Harvey (frustrated):** Who knew we would have all the homework on the first day back.

 **Jordan:** Are we okay Harvey? I know our breakup last year was -

 **Harvey:** I'm fine. You felt pressured I understand that, but you lied to me Jordan. You could have told me the truth, but you didn't.

 **Jordan:** I just wanted to make you happy. You were my first boyfriend and I was scared.

 _Harvey smiles and places his hand on Jordan's hand._

 **Harvey:** Anytime you need help or someone to talk to about any of this I will be here for you.

 **Jordan:** Thank you.

 _They smile at each other._

 _Jack walks into the Dot and makes his way towards Spinner who is at the counter. Spinner can tell something is on Jack's mind. Jack takes a seat at one of the stools._

 **Spinner:** What's wrong buddy?

 **Jack:** Emma and I just had a visit from our mother. I overheard her telling Emma that she wants me to come back with her.

 **Jordan:** She can't do that!

 _Jack turns around to see that Jordan is standing behind him._

 **Jack:** Well she said it's not for discussing.

 **Spinner:** I should go talk to Emma.

 _Spinner takes off his apron and leaves from behind the counter._

 **Jordan:** I'm sure your sister and Spinner will figure out something.

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Alicia is talking to Principal Houston with a smile on her face. She notices Jack and Jordan walking and makes her way towards them.  
_

 **Alicia:** You are now looking at the new editor of the Degrassi Grapevine.

 _Jordan smiles and gives Alicia a congratulatory hug. Alicia can sense Jack is upset._

 **Jordan:** He might be leaving Degrassi.

 **Alicia:** No! You can't leave.

 _Alicia hugs Jack who remains silent. Jack notices Emma walking down the hallway. She has a grimly look on her face._

 **Emma:** Jack. After school I need you to come straight home and -

 _There is a moment in silence. Emma looks at Jack, Alicia, and Jordan who are all full of emotion. She begins to smile._

 **Emma:** Unpack your bags because you are staying!

 **Jack (cheerful):** Are you serious?

 **Emma:** Yes. Spinner came and convinced mom that you are better off here.

 _Jack runs into Emma's arms with a smile on his face. Emma is taken aback remembering how Jack was when he first came to live with her. She smiles and hugs him back.  
_

 **Emma:** Go get ready for class.

Alicia and Jordan begin to walk away. Jack gives Emma another hug and sprint towards his friends. He wraps his arms around their shoulders as they all smile.

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	36. 3x02: Stronger (What Doesn

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 2**

 **"** **Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School. Morning**

 _A dark car arrives in front of Degrassi. Lily, a fierce and fashion forward teenage step out of the car and remove her shades. She takes in the sights of her new school ready to take reign. She flips her long brown hair and proceeds to walk into Degrassi._

 **Lily:** Are you ready for me Degrassi?

 _Lily walks up the steps and goes inside of Degrassi._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Ivy is walking throughout the halls with a grin on her face. Everyone is greeting her with smiles as she reaches her locker. This newfound popularity was a pleasant surprise to her seeing that her Grade 9 year she was just Chloe's little sister, but now she is her own person._

 _Adrian walks down the hall with Dev and Lewis. He spots Ivy and is blown away by a sudden attraction that he thought he lost. Dev and Lewis watch as Adrian make his way towards her.  
_

 **Adrian (lost for words):** Ivy? You look…You look older.

 _Ivy turns towards Adrian with a smile as the attention gets to her head._

 **Ivy:** I am older Adrian. I'm not that same niner from two years ago.

 _Ivy places her hand on Adrian's arm flirtatiously._ _Adrian smiles not knowing what else to do._

 **Adrian:** We should hang out sometime…you know as friends.

 **Ivy:** I would love that.

 _Ivy brushes her hair back to get it out her face. She looks over and points to Dev and Lewis who are waiting for Adrian in the distance._

 **Adrian:** I probably should head to class. I will talk to you later.

 **Ivy (flirtatiously):** Bye Adrian.

 _They give each other another glance. Adrian walks off. Ivy goes back in her locker when Levi appears beside her. Ivy looks at her best friends and hugs her._

 **Levi:** When did you and Adrian become friends again?

 **Ivy:** We were always friends, but that's not important. How are you?

 **Levi:** I'm taking it day by day. I just couldn't be in the house anymore. I broke down every time I saw her nursery.

 **Ivy:** I'm sorry Levs. I know Dev will be happy to see your back.

 _Ivy and Levi hug each other once more. Ivy closes her locker. She locks arms with Levi and begins to make their way to class. Lily closes the locker with a maniacal smile on her face._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Cafeteria). Morning**

 _Jack walks into the cafeteria carrying a tray with him. He takes a seat at the table with Harvey, Jordan, and Alicia. Caleb comes over and takes a seat on the table with a smile on his face. Lily enters the cafeteria scanning the room for an empty seat. She notices Jack's table and makes a way towards them._

 **Caleb:** Streak do you know this niner?

 _Jack and the others look at Lily who is closely approaching._

 **Lily:** Finally a table… I know this may come as a surprise, but no one wanted me sitting here.

 **Alicia:** I'm Alicia Scott. I am the editor of the Degrassi Grapevine we are currently seeking new member so you should stop by the Media Lab and check it out.

 **Lily:** No thank you. The only thing my mind is set on doing is Spirit Squad.

 **Jordan:** Good luck with that I heard Belle isn't looking to add any new members especially Niners.

 **Harvey:** I have to speak to a teacher. I catch you later at the Dot.

 **Alicia:** I should head to the Media Lab and review some articles for the first issue of the Grapevine.

 _Alicia and Harvey take their leave. Lily takes a seat and begins to eat._

 **Lily:** I keep hearing about this Dot. I heard a guy earlier saying how he trashed the place a few months ago.

 _Caleb and Jack look at each other not wanting to believe what Lily was saying._

 **Caleb:** Are you telling me that Decker is at Degrassi?

 _Jack jumps out of his seat. He gets closer to Lily's face._

 **Jack:** Where is he?

 **Lily:** I'm not sure. He was by the lockers a while ago.

 **Caleb:** Let's go!

 _Caleb and Jack quickly leave the table. Jordan reluctantly follows behind. She stops Jordan._

 **Lily:** Hey can you tell me where Dev is?

 _Jordan points to another table. He races off. Lily looks over her shoulder to see another table of victims. She grabs her tray and makes her way over to Adrian, Dev, and Lewis._

 _They look at Lily in silence as she looks at them with a smile._

 **Dev:** Hey? Can we help you with something?

 **Lily:** So you're the baby daddy to the blonde.

 **Lewis:** Who are you!

 **Lily:** I seen your girlfriend earlier all broken up about her daughter's nursery.

 _Dev face is overcome with surprise. He looks over at Adrian and Lewis. He races from the table and leaves out the cafeteria. Lewis and Adrian shake their head as they leave the table.  
_

 **Lily:** What?

 _She shrugs her shoulders with a smile._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (JT Yorke Memorial). Afternoon**

 _Dev is walking through the halls looking around in search of someone. He passes the JT Yorke Memorial but backtracks when he sees Levi is sitting inside eating her lunch. He walks inside and takes a seat next to her. They sit in silence for a few seconds.  
_

 **Dev:** You never told me that you were coming back today.

 **Levi:** I just wanted some time…

 **Dev (heated):** What do you think I've been doing Levi! Ever since graduation when we found out, we lost the baby I let you heal, but you're not the only person who was hurt.

 **Levi (breaking down):** I carried her Dev! I read to her every night and sung to her. I had this person inside of me that I was supposed to protect and I didn't. I should have never been rushing to get to graduation. We lost her because of me.

 _Tears begin to fall down Levi's eyes as Dev wraps his arms around her to comfort her. Dev slowly begins to shed tears as he begins to break down.  
_

 **Dev:** This is not your fault. I should have been there for you more. I love you, Levi.

 _Dev kisses Levi forehead as she cries into his arms._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School. Morning**

 _Decker is walking with a group of guys. Jack makes his way towards him with rage. Decker smirks as he looks at Jack. Jack throws a punch at Decker who falls to the ground. The other boy pushes Jack._

 _Caleb comes running to the scene and helps protect Jack from the others, boys. Emma runs from inside the school and tries to break up the tussle.  
_

 **Emma:** Jack inside now! The rest of you make your way to Principal Houston. Everybody make your way to class.

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Morning**

 _Jack and Caleb walk inside of the classroom with Emma following behind. She closes the door and looks at the two boys.  
_

 **Emma:** What the hell was that Jack? Are you trying to be expelled? And Caleb this is already your second year as a senior trouble is what got you in this mess.

 **Caleb:** I was trying to help Jack. It was three against one. I couldn't let them attack him.

 **Emma:** Head to the principal office. I need to talk to Jack.

 _Caleb walks out of the room. Emma walks up to Jack and looks at his bruised face._

 **Emma:** I thought we were going to do better this year Jack.

 **Jack:** That guy trashed the Dot Emma!

 **Emma:** I don't care! Fighting is never the answer.

 **Jack:** I'm sorry Emma…Can you not tell Spin about this?

 _Emma nods her head_ _._ _She opens the door and gesture, Jack, to follow._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _Lily walks through the halls with a smile on her face, but she notices that everyone is looking at her with scowls. She notices Alicia and Jordan talking at the lockers._

 **Lily:** Why is everyone looking so moody?

 **Jordan:** We heard about all the drama you started and that's not cool.

 **Lily:** I was just giving out information that was true and people needed to know.

 **Alicia:** You did it because you wanted drama.

 _Alicia and Jordan walk away leaving Lily alone with the glares from the other students. She runs down the hall and into the bathroom._ _Lily runs into the bathroom stall and begins to cry._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	37. 3x03: Landslide

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **THE CONTENT**  
 ** **IN THIS CHAPTER IS FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE.****

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 3**

 **"** **Landslide"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Kristin is standing at her locker when Adrian comes behind her and covers her eyes. She smiles knowing that it is Adrian. She turns around and they share a kiss._

 **Adrian:** There's a university having this Halloween rave this weekend and I think it would be fun for us to go.

 **Kristin:** You know I don't like parties especially after the last party. I embarrassed myself completely and I don't want to do that again.

 _Adrian grabs Kristin's hands.  
_

 **Adrian:** Last time we weren't together and now we are. I promise I will not let anything happen to you.

 _Kristin smiles as she closes her locker door._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Basketball Court). Morning**

 _Jack is playing basketball while Alicia and Jordan watch from the gate. Jack scores one more basket as the bell rings and runs over to his friends. Jordan hands Jack his book bag.  
_

 **Alicia:** I found out about this Halloween party this weekend. They said it's going be so wild.

 _Alicia looks at Jordan then back at Jack._

 **Jack:** I think we should go. It might be fun.

 **Jordan:** Since when does Jack Simpson go to parties?

 **Alicia:** Are do fun?

 _Jordan and Alicia chuckles. Jack pauses and turns to his friends._

 **Jack:** What? I'm fun! I love parties.

 **Jordan:** Your idea of fun is playing sports and or hanging out with us.

 _Jack becomes upset._

 **Jack:** I'll prove I can be fun. We are going to that party.

 _The three of them walk into Degrassi._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Ivy stands at her locker talking to Adrian. They both are smiling and acting flirtatiously with each other. Adrian walks off as Levi approaches the locker.  
_

 **Levi:** You and Adrian seem close.

 **Ivy:** He was just telling me about some party happening this weekend.

 _Ivy goes into her locker and grabs her textbook._

 **Levi:** I just don't want you to go down that road again. He still has a girlfriend.

 **Ivy:** I told you, Levi, we were just talking about a party. I have moved on from that crush.

 **Levi:** So are you going to that party?

 **Ivy:** I just might.

 _Ivy closes her locker door. She and Levi make their way down with smiles on their faces._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Rave House Party (Living Room). Night**

 _Adrian and Kristin walk inside a house with loud blurring music playing. Ivy is seen dancing and she looks over to see Adrian glancing at her.  
_

 **Adrian:** I'm going to get us some drinks.

 _Adrian begins to make his way towards the kitchen._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Rave House Party (Kitchen). Night**

 _Dev and Ivy are standing next to the counter in the kitchen. Adrian walks over to them and gives Dev a look._

 **Levi:** I'll be right back.

 _Dev kisses Levi on the cheek as she walks away. Adrian grabs Dev's cup and drinks from it quickly._

 **Dev:** What's going on with you?

 **Adrian:** I just saw Ivy and she's looking different. She's not that same niner from two years ago.

 **Dev:** You and Kristin are finally in a good place. She's been there for you and as your best friend, I don't want you to ruin what you have.

 **Adrian:** Thank. I appreciate you Dev.

 _Adrian grabs two drinks and makes his way out of the kitchen. Jack, Jordan, and Alicia walk into the kitchen. Jack scans the room and notices Caleb drinking with some other guys. Jack makes his way over to him.  
_

 **Caleb:** Streak! I didn't think this was your scene.

 **Jack:** You know I never turn down some fun.

 _Caleb hands Jack a drink. Jack and Caleb toast._

 **Jordan:** Isn't that Decker over there?

 _Caleb, Jack, and the others look over to Decker who is walking around drinking and laughing. Jack crushes his cup as Decker begins to make his way over to them._

 **Decker:** If it isn't the too lame crew. I'm surprised that you guys actually have a social life.

 _Decker raises his cup or Jack's head and begins to pour his drink on Jack. Decker begins to walk away, but not before Jack retaliates with a push. Decker turns around with a smile.  
_

 **Decker:** I've been waiting to do this.

 _Decker throws a punch towards Jack. Caleb jumps in between the two and pushes Decker back._

 **Caleb:** This is not the place Decker. How about you just go to what you were doing.

 _Decker smirks and walks off. Alicia grabs some paper towels and hands it to Jack to dry off. Jack storms away._

 **Jordan:** I'll go talk to him.

 _Jordan walks off following behind Jack._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Rave House Party (Living Room). Night**

 _Kristin takes a seat on the couch. She becomes uncomfortable when she noticed two guys looking at her. She looks around the room for Adrian, but he is nowhere to be found._

 **Austin:** Don't worry about them creeps over there. They just want to intimidate you.

 _A guy takes a seat on the couch next to Kristin with a smile on his face. Kristin eases up a bit but is still not very comfortable alone without Adrian.  
_

 **Austin:** My name is Austin. I go to the university. Are you a freshman? I never saw you around before.

 **Kristin:** No, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend. We were invited, but he disappeared.

 **Austin:** I can help you look for him if you want. You shouldn't be by yourself at parties like this.

 _Austin rises from the couch and extends his arm to help Kristin up from the couch. Kristin smiles and grabs Austin's hands. They walk off from the living room through the crowded venue.  
_

 **Scene 6: Rave House Party (Outside). Night**

 _Jack begins to walk down the street. Jordan rushes out the house. He spots Jack walking and sprints towards him_

 **Jordan:** Why do you let him get to you?

 **Jack (angry):** You don't get it Jordan. You never do…I'm sorry I didn't mean that.

 **Jordan:** This is why we say you're no fun… Jack, you have all these misplaced emotions and I'm tired of you lashing out at me whenever there is a problem.

 **Jack:** Spinner and Emma have done so much for me. Spinner almost sold the Dot because they couldn't afford me and Gavin. The Dot is the only reason I'm still here Jordan…and when Decker trashed it I just felt like everything was over. If the Dot is gone then so would I be.

 _Jordan walks closer to his friend._

 **Jordan:** Emma and Spinner would never get rid of you. They love you Jack and even if they did you would always have somewhere to go.

 _Jack smiles._

 **Jack:** Let's go back inside.

 _Jack and Jordan walk back into the party.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 7: Rave House Party (Living Room). Night**

 _Austin is leading Kristin through the house. Kristin spots Dev walking through the crowd._

 **Kristin:** Dev! Have you seen Adrian?

 **Dev:** He grabs some drinks and said he was looking for you.

 _Dev walks always. Austin returns with drinks in his hands._

 **Austin:** It is a party after all. I'm sure he'll come up eventually.

 _Austin smiles at Kristin as she begins to drink her drink._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Rave House Party (Living Room). Night**

 _Adrian nervously walks over to Ivy._

 **Adrian:** Have you seen Kristin?

 **Ivy:** I was hoping to see you tonight.

 **Adrian:** I'm with Kristin. I love her you do know that right.

 **Ivy:** Are you trying to convince me or yourself.

 _Ivy moves closer to Adrian and begins to dance with him. Adrian looks around feeling somewhat guilty.  
_

 **Adrian:** I still can't believe that you are not that girl from two years ago.

 _She wraps her arms around his neck._ _Marie moves her head closer to Sam. He sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leans in, so her forehead rests against his. They close their eyes._

 **Ivy:** I evolved.

 _Ivy gently leans in and kisses Adrian's warm lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Adrian pulls Ivy closer and into a fiery and passionate kiss._

* * *

 **Scene 9: Rave House Party (Empty Room). Night**

 _Kristin opens the door to an empty room. She stumbles into the room and finally collapses onto the bed. She begins to lose consciousness as a blurred figure walks into the room._

 **Kristin:** I've been looking for you? Where have you been?

 _The figure hushes Kristin as they continue to walk over. Kristin tries to move, but her body is paralyzed. Kristin is pinned down. Kristin is overcome with fear not knowing what was happening or about to happen._

 **Kristin:** What are you doing?

 _Kristin zones out not wanting to feel or believe the situation that she was currently dealing with. Kristin emotions were going through a whirlwind. She had felt violated and humiliated. Kristin was powerless. The figure kisses her neck._

 **Kristin:** Please stop

 _Kristin looks at the wall trying to fight, but she couldn't. Her body would not let her move._

 **Kristin (crying):** Please get off me.

 _He covers Kristin's mouth. Moments later the figure gets off the top of a shaken Kristin and proceeded to walk out of the room. Kristin lay there as a tear fell from her eye. She laid there in silence as if she had completely shut down.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 10: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Kristin quietly navigates through the halls. Adrian sprints towards Kristin with a smile on his face. He kisses her on the cheek, but she has a blank look on her face. Adrian taps her on the shoulder, but Kristin flashes back to that night and pushes Adrian away._

 **Adrian:** Hey? It's just me Kris.

 _Tears begin to fall down Kristin's face._

 **Kristin (crying):** I was trying to find you last night. I thought you were in the room, but it wasn't you.

 **Adrian:** You're confusing me. What happened? What room are you talking about?

 _Adrian slowly walks closer to Kristin wanting to comfort her so she could calm down._

 **Kristin (breaking down):** I told him no. I told him to stop.

 _Adrian begins to think about everything that Kristin is saying and piece things together._

 **Adrian:** Who did this to you, Kris?

 _Kristin runs into Adrian's arms and begins to hysterically cry. Adrian consoles her in his arms.  
_

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	38. 3x04: Hard Times

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **How did you guys feel about Kristin and Adrian break up? Do you think the feud with Jack and Decker are really over?**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 4**

 **"** **Hard Times"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Kristin is making her way towards her locker with hollowness. Adrian is standing there waiting with a serious look on his face. Kristin ignores him, opens her locker, and grabs her textbooks._

 **Adrian:** I've been texting and calling you for the past few days.

 **Kristin:** I wanted to be alone.

 _Kristin closes her locker. Adrian grabs Kristin's arms, but she panics and pushes him away from her._

 **Kristin:** DON'T TOUCH ME!

 _Kristin storms down the hall leaving Adrian confused. Adrian quickly follows behind her._

 **Adrian:** I'm trying to be here for you Kris. Have you talked to someone about what happened?

 **Kristin:** It should never have happened! I only went because of you!

 **Adrian (lost for words):** I'm sorry.

 **Kristin:** We're done. I really mean done this time Adrian.

 _Kristin continues to walk down the hall as Adrian punches a locker in frustrated._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Morning**

 _The Spirit Squad members are doing their stretches. Belle walks into the gym with a somber look on her face. Ivy notices this and makes her way towards Belle._

 **Belle:** I just found out that Principal Nelson might have to cut the Spirit Squad.

 _Ivy looks at the girls behind her and tries to hide her disappointment._

 **Ivy:** How could this happen? The Spirit Squad is one of Degrassi's best athletic clubs.

 **Belle:** Apparently not… the last two captains didn't have any proper fundraisers so now we can't travel to compete, get new uniforms, or anything.

 **Ivy:** Maybe it's not too late. We can have a car wash this weekend. Maybe we can throw a bake sale.

 _Belle begins to smile._

 **Belle:** Thanks, Ivy. You are a lifesaver.

 **Ivy:** Spirit Squad is not ending under our leadership.

 _The two girls hug. Belle turns around to look at the rest of the squad._

 **Belle:** Let's start practice!

 _Belle grabs Ivy's hands and they run over to the others with smiles on their faces.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Jack, Jordan, and Alicia are walking down the hall. Jack walks pass Decker and their eyes meet with hatred. They reach their lockers. Jack slams his locker open._

 **Alicia:** You should learn to ignore him.

 **Jordan:** Let it go, Jack. Be the bigger person.

 _Jack looks at his two best friends as if they did not understand where his anger was coming from. He grabs his things, closes his locker, and walks off from the two._

 **Alicia:** I just don't understand why Jack hates Decker so much. I understand Decker did some horrible things, but Jack is usually forgiving.

 **Jordan:** Jack biggest problem is that he is too stubborn for his own good. I just hope he doesn't do anything he will regret.

 _Alicia shakes her head as she and Jordan walk away from the lockers._

* * *

 **Scene 4: The Ravine. Night**

 _Jack is walking through the ravine looking around at the different groups of people. He continues to walk until he observes two people walking into the woods away from the central population. He trails behind them noticing that one of the guys was Decker._

 _Decker hands the guy something. The guy spots Jack and quickly runs off. Decker turns around to Jack and becomes upset._

 **Decker:** So now I have you following me.

 **Jack:** I'm not following you. I wanted to talk, but I was wrong. You're everything I thought you were.

 _Jack begins to walk off._

 **Decker:** You think you know me! You never had to do things to survive because you had everything handed to you.

 **Jack:** You think selling drugs should be your solution. If you want to change then you need to make it yourself.

 _Decker walks up to Jack and pushes him._

 **Decker:** You don't get to judge me.

 _Jack turns around and looks at Decker._

 **Jack:** I'm done with this. I don't care what you do, but if you ever come near my family again then we will have a problem.

 _Jack walks off leaving Decker there with a scowl on his face._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Main Corridors). Morning**

 _The Spirit Squad is in their uniforms walking around with pastries. Belle and Ivy are set up at a table collecting money from students who are purchasing cupcakes from the table._

 **Belle:** This is going to help us save the squad for sure.

 _Emma walks over to the table with a smile on her face._

 **Emma:** I'm glad that you didn't let the news detour you. This was a great idea and I'm happy to say that the Spirit Squad might just be saved. Come see me after school.

 **Belle:** Thank you, Principal Nelson.

 _Emma walks away. Belle and Ivy shrieks in excitement._

* * *

 **Scene 6: JT Yorke Memorial. Morning**

 _Kristin is sitting inside the memorial with a blank stare. Adrian knocks on the glass then proceeds to take a seat next to her._

 **Adrian:** I just wanted to tell you that you are right. I should have never left you alone at that party. I was caught up in my own world and it ended up hurting you…something I never wanted to do again.

 **Kristin:** It's funny how I keep thinking that you've changed, but you never do. Every time we broke up it was because of you. This time there is no going back. I spent two years on you and I will not spend another.

 _Kristin stands up and looks at Adrian. She kisses him on the cheek and walks out of the memorial. A tear falls down Adrian's eyes as he loses another person in his life.  
_

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	39. 3x05: Sure Fire Winner

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **DEGRASSI:THE NEW ERA WILL RETURN**

 **October 13,** **2017**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 5**

 **"** **Sure Fire Winner"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Lobby). Morning**

 _Emma is standing at a podium in front of the entire school. She has a smile on her face as she leans into the microphone and begins to speak._

 **Emma:** Good Morning Degrassi. The time has come for another student council elections. Ballots must be submitted Friday by 3:15 pm. Have a great day!

 _Students begin to disperse as the bell rings. Ivy and Levi begin to walk down the hall._

 **Levi:** Are you going to try running for student body president again this year?

 _Belle runs up to the two girls with a smile on her face._

 **Belle:** You should. I'll definitely vote for you. I'm sure the cheerleaders would too.

 _Belle walks off. Levi rolls her eyes and continues to walk with Ivy._

 **Ivy:** I've put some thought into it. I heard that I might actually have a chance to win.

 **Levi:** Since when did you ever care about being popular?

 **Ivy:** I don't care, but at the same time it feels good to have people talk to me and having other friends beside you. I think Adrian has even noticed me more.

 **Levi:** I hope you don't become the second coming of Chloe.

 **Ivy:** I am nothing like my sister. When did you become so dark?

 **Levi:** When did you become so self-absorb?

 _Levi storms off._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Dev and Adrian are walking through the halls placing campaign flyers on the wall. Adrian walks over to Dev as they stare at the poster that says "Dev for Prez," along with a picture of him._

 **Adrian:** Have you and Levi talked since the whole baby thing?

 **Dev:** Things has been a little weird between us, but I think we're okay. Just want to focus on something else.

 _Adrian and Dev begin to walk again posting more posters._

 **Dev:** The last two years I've needed some normalcy. I'm guessing you and Kristin still haven't made up either.

 **Adrian:** No, but it is our last year. Soon we will be at University. We can forget about all the high school drama.

 _Dev smiles as they continue to put up posters._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Cafeteria). Morning**

 _Maxwell is sitting at the table with his laptop. He is observing the screen with intensity as he waits for his opponent move. The screen reads "LOSER." Caleb walks over to see that Maxwell is playing poker._

 **Caleb:** Are you gambling at school?

 _Maxwell rises up from his seat and closes his laptop. He begins to storm off, but Caleb follows behind._

 **Caleb:** If you are caught you could end up suspended or even expelled.

 **Maxwell:** This does not concern you, Caleb. Last time I checked you and London are broken up, so leave me alone.

 **Caleb:** I'm trying to look out for you man. If you mess up this term, you might end up not graduating on time. Trust me it's not a good feeling.

 **Maxwell:** Thanks, but I have everything under control and I don't need you looking out for me.

 _Maxwell continues to walk away leaving Caleb there to wonder. Jack is sitting at a table with Jordan working on a class assignment. Jordan looks up to see Jack staring blankly into space._

 **Jordan:** Jack?

 **Jack:** Yeah? I'm sorry just have a lot on my mind.

 **Jordan:** Your mom?

 **Jack:** Yeah. She's trying to get back in our lives, but it's too late. She abandoned me when I needed her the most.

 **Jordan:** But she's back now. You should give her a chance. At least let her explain why she left. You shouldn't always be so stubborn.

 _Jack contemplates Jordan words as Jordan rises from the table._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Afternoon**

 _Students are gathering inside the gymnasium. Dev and Ivy are sitting on the stage with Emma. Ivy is looking at the note cards that she had prepared. Dev is unnerved and looking around with a smile on his face. He notices the fidgeting Ivy.  
_

 **Dev:** You don't have to be nervous. Everyone in here…they're normal just like us.

 **Ivy:** I'm not.

 _Emma steps forwards and begins to speak into the microphone._

 **Emma:** Good Afternoon Degrassi. Today we are here to listen to our student body nominees. First, we will have Dev Sidhu.

 **Dev (cheerful):** Hello fellow Panthers. As most of you know, I am Bhudev Sudhu or Dev for short. This year I will be graduating Degrassi, the place that changed me into a better person. The student council works side-by-side with the student body and the administration to ensure student events throughout the year are successful. As President, I will ensure that you have a memorable year. I would appreciate your vote for president. If elected, I will continue to fight for the things that are important to students, no matter how big or small they might be. Let's work together to make our stamp on this community and on the world.

 _The students begin to applaud as Dev takes his seat. Emma returns to the microphone with a smile on her face._

 **Emma:** Thank you, Dev for that wonderful speech. Next, we will have Ivy Armstrong speaking. Let give her a round of applause.

 _Emma walks away as the students begin to applaud for Ivy. Ivy adjusts the microphone as she looks at her schoolmates._

 **Ivy:** From the first day I arrived at Degrassi, I knew I wanted to become more involved. From previously serving on the student council as the Grade 9 representative to becoming co-captain of the Spirit Squad, I consistently spend time in leadership roles and try to make this school an even better place than it already is. Yes, I can tell you all the things I would do as your president, but I think to truly be a panther you have to live and breath Degrassi, which I do. I started as just the younger sister of Chloe. People tried to keep me in her shadow, but I knew I wanted more. These past three years have been nothing but a joy. I love this school, I want to be helpful and I want us all to build memories we'll remember and treasure forever.

 _The crowd cheers. Ivy watches with a smile and returns to her seat._

 **Dev:** You did great. Let the best person win.

 _Ivy and Dev glance at each other with smiles on their faces._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Mason's Home (Living Room). Night**

 _Jack walks into the living room to see Spike cradling Gavin in her arms with a smile on her face. Emma looks at Jack and signals him to have a seat._

 **Emma:** I'm going put Gavin down for bed. I think Jack has something to say to you.

 _Emma walks over, grabs Gavin from Spike, and proceeds to leave out the living room._

 **Spike:** Did you know if it wasn't for Emma you might not be here. I was shocked into labor and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anyone to help me, but Emma came and calm down the situation.

 **Jack:** Why did you leave mom?

 _Spike signals Jack to sit closer to her. Jack walks over and takes a seat on the same couch as his mother._

 **Spike:** I had to raise one child alone already and when your father died something in me just broke down. I felt like my heart shattered. I had a crush on him since I was sixteen. We've been through so much and when I woke up he was gone. You look just like him and seeing you made me hurt even more.

 **Jack (voice breaking):** I'm your son. I pushed everyone away because I was scared of them leaving like you did. It was Emma and Spinner who helped me through the death of dad!

 _A tear falls from Jack's eyes. Spike quickly wraps her arms around her son with tears in her eyes. Emma watches from a distance as the two reconcile.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 6: Holloway/Turner Home (Kitchen). Morning**

 _Maxwell walks into the kitchen where his father is drinking coffee reading a newspaper and his mother is making breakfast. Maxwell takes a seat at the table and pours a cup of orange juice.  
_

 **Mr. Holloway:** Maxwell I've been meaning to speak with you. There have been a few large transactions on your credit card and withdrawals for hefty amounts. Would you like to explain?

 **Maxwell:** It's nothing to concern yourself with Henry. I just bought a few upgrades for this game called Providence. I'm trying beat this overlord in the Valley of Nymphs. It supposed to be the hardest level.

 _Mr. Holloway begins to tone out Maxwell as he begins to go in-depth about the game._

 **Mr. Holloway:** Fine, but I am cutting your credit limit down. You cannot spend money any type of way.

 **Maxwell:** There is this tournament tonight. Can I borrow 500 dollars?

 _Mr. Holloway puts his paper and looks at Maxwell with a confused look. Maxwell mother takes a seat._

 **Mrs. Turner - Holloway:** No. Your father is being nice by allowing you to have a credit card don't be greedy.

 **Maxwell:** He's not my father. I have to get to school.

 _Maxwell rises from the table and storms out of the door. Maxwell pulls out his phone._

 **Maxwell:** Can you meet me at the Dot?

 _Maxwell continues to walk._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Main Corridor). Morning**

 _The students gather in the halls. Emma and Kristin stand in the front. Emma holds an envelope and signals Dev and Ivy to come to the front._

 **Emma:** You voted and I have the results of the class elections. Here to announce the winner is current student body president Kristin Everett.

 **Kristin:** Your new student body president is…..Dev Sidhu.

 _Kristin walks away and the crowd cheers. The students begin to disburse._

 **Ivy:** Congrats Dev. You will make a great President.

 **Dev:** You right, but every good President needs a good VP. Would you be my Vice?

 _Ivy smiles and gives Dev a hug. Levi is seen in the distance with a smile on her face, but it disappears when she observes the hug between Ivy and Dev._

* * *

 **Scene 8: The Dot. Morning**

 _London walks into the Dot and looks around the room to see Maxwell sitting on his phone._

 **London:** Why did you call me all the way back here?

 **Maxwell:** I need to borrow some money. I promise to pay you back, but I need you not to ask questions.

 _London looks into her purse._

 **London:** How much do you need?

 **Maxwell:** 1500 dollars.

 _London is overcome with shock that she is speechless._

 **London:** I don't have that type of money. Why do you need that much?

 **Maxwell:** I owe some people.

 **London:** I want every penny back with interest.

 _London takes a seat. She looks at her brother with disappointment as she slides him her credit card._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	40. 3x06: Count on Me

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 6**

 **"** **Count on Me"**

 **Scene 1: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Jordan is waiting at the counter. He hears the door open and notices Harvey walking into the Dot with a smile on his face. Harvey waves at a guy who is sitting at one of the tables. Jordan continues to watch from afar, as Harvey takes a seat at the table._

 _Caleb places a drink down on the counter, which gets the attention of Jordan. Caleb looks over at the table where Harvey is seated._

 **Caleb:** Look like Harvey has moved on.

 **Jordan:** I know and it sucks seeing him so…

 **Caleb:** Happy?

 **Jordan:** Is it wrong to be jealous? I mean I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but it was my first relationship. I thought he would be a little more understanding.

 _Caleb begins to wipe down the counter as Jordan takes a sip of his drink._

 **Caleb:** I don't really understand the whole guy dating another guy, but I have been in enough relationships to know that no one likes being someone's secret.

 _Jordan turns around and looks at Harvey who is laughing and touching the other guy's arm._

 **Jordan:** I should head to school. I will see you later.

 _Caleb nods his head. Jordan grabs his drink and glances over at Harvey once more before leaving out of the Dot._

 _Caleb walks over to a booth where Maxwell is sitting with his laptop. Maxwell is giving all of his attention to the screen._

 **Caleb:** I hope you're not gambling again.

 **Maxwell (frustrated):** You just cost me one of my lives.

 _Maxwell looks at Caleb and releases a deep sigh._

 **Maxwell:** If you must know I am playing an RPG with this beautiful mage-elf. We've been playing together for the last few weeks and turns out we have a lot in common.

 **Caleb:** Sounds like you like her. Have you tried meeting her in person?

 **Maxwell:** She would never go for a guy like me.

 **Caleb:** Only one-way to find out…try asking her.

 _Caleb smiles and walks away leaving Maxwell to think._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Music Room). Morning**

 _Levi is walking down the hall when she notices music coming from one of the classrooms. She enters the room to see Brandon sitting on a stool playing guitar. Brandon sees Levi at the door and stops playing.  
_

 **Brandon:** Was I playing too loud? I didn't think I was interrupting.

 _Levi walks further into the room._

 **Levi:** No it wasn't loud. I was just enjoying listening to you play.

 **Brandon:** I don't think I seen you around before. My name is Brandon.

 **Levi:** I'm Levi. I actually heard about you, Mr. Brandon.

 _Brandon begins to smile as he sits his guitar down._

 **Brandon:** Well I hope it was something good.

 _Levi begins to play the piano._

 **Brandon:** You're pretty good. Maybe we can make some music together.

 _Dev walks pass the classroom and notices how friendly Brandon and Levi are together. He becomes jealous and storms off down the hall._

 _Levi moves away from the piano and smiles at Brandon._

 **Levi:** I probably should get going, but if you're serious about music then maybe we can work on something.

 _Levi walks out of the classroom. Brandon picks up his guitar and resumes playing with a smile on his face._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Morning**

 _The Spirit Squad is practicing their routine when Belle signals them to stop and take a break. Shay runs over to her duffle bag, reaches inside to grab her phone, and begins to check it. A smile comes across her face, which gets the attention of Ivy. Ivy sneaks behind Shay, grabs her phone, and begins to read the messages as Shay tries to grab her phone back._

 **Ivy:** Looks like you have a little boyfriend Shay.

 _Shay finally gets her phone back and places it in her bag._

 **Shay:** It's not even like that. We are just friends that play a game online together.

 _Belle walks over to the girls._

 **Belle:** We're about to get back to practicing. What's going on over here?

 **Ivy:** Our friend Shay has an online boyfriend.

 **Shay:** Let's just finish practice.

 **Belle:** Breaks over! Let's get back to practice girls.

 _Belle turns around and begins to walk back to the other members of the squad. Shay looks at her phone and sends one more message before sitting her phone down on the bench._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Singleton Apartment. (Jordan's Room). Night**

 _Jordan is sitting on his bed, swiping through the pictures on his phone of him and Harvey together with tears falling down his face. Ms. Singleton stands in the threshold of Jordan's door._

 _Jordan wipes his eyes when he notices that his mother is standing there. Ms. Singleton walks into the room and takes a seat on Jordan's bed._

 **Ms. Singleton:** Care to talk about what got you so upset.

 **Jordan:** Not really.

 **Ms. Singleton:** Does this have to do with Harvey?

 **Jordan:** What are you talking about Mom? What does Harvey have to do with anything?

 _Ms. Singleton moves closer to her son and caresses his leg._

 **Ms. Singleton:** I'm your mother. I notice everything that goes on with you even if you think I don't.

 _Jordan's eyes begin to water as tears fall down his eyes. Ms. Singleton embraces her son in her arms.  
_

 **Jordan:** I think I messed up. I think it's really over between us.

 **Ms** **.** **Singleton** **:** It's okay. I'm sure you will figure it out. If he cares about you like you care about him then things will work itself out.

 _Ms. Singleton continues to console her son._

* * *

 **Scene 5: The Dot. Morning**

 _Brandon walks into the Dot to see Levi seated at a table studying. She glances to see Brandon walking over towards her and smiles when he takes a seat at the table._

 **Brandon:** So I've been thinking about our conversation and I want to show you that everyone is wrong about me.

 **Levi:** I don't listen to what other people think anyway, but I do have a boyfriend.

 **Brandon:** You don't seem like you're really happy with him.

 **Levi:** We've had our problems, but I love my boyfriend. We've been together for two years.

 _Brandon looks at Levi with a smug smirk._

 **Brandon:** Two years is a long time to be with one person. We shouldn't be tied down like adults, we are only in high school. I'm sure they're things that you want to do that you boyfriend might not like.

 _Levi contemplates Brandon words as Brandon rises from the table._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Shay is observing as people are walking through the halls. She keeps checking her phone as if she was expecting a call or text. Alicia approaches Shay with a smile._

 **Alicia:** Hey. You left the house in a hurry this morning.

 **Shay:** Yeah. I was supposed to be meeting someone but doesn't look like he's going to show.

 **Alicia:** I'm sorry Shay. Maybe you can find a real boyfriend outside of the virtual world.

 **Shay (chuckling):** Yeah you're right. I don't know what I was thinking.

 **Alicia:** Let's get to class.

 _Shay and Alicia walk off with smiles on their faces. Maxwell closes his locker and looks as Shay walks away. He looks at his phone to see a notification come to his phone.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Jack and Jordan are walking down the halls. Jordan spots Harvey sitting down._

 **Jack:** Go talk to him. I'll see you later.

 _Jack walks off as Jordan begins to approach Harvey who is sitting on a bench, reading a book inside the halls of Degrassi. Harvey notices Jordan presence._

 **Harvey:** I have an English exam next period and I don't think I studied enough.

 **Jordan:** I'm sure that you will do great. You always do great, because you're great.

 _Harvey looks at Jordan and smiles._

 **Harvey:** Thank you Jordan. I appreciate all the compliments, but that won't help me pass Mr. Wright's English test.

 **Jordan:** Yeah. You're probably right. I should head to class anyway.

 _Jordan begins to walk off, but pauses and takes a seat next to Harvey._

 **Jordan:** You mean everything to me Harvey and I would like another chance to be with you. I promise things will be different. I came out to my Mom last night. Well, she figured it out, but you don't have to be my secret anymore.

 _Harvey looks into Jordan's eyes with a feeling of admiration and love. Harvey looks away as if he was unsure of his feelings for Jordan anymore. Jordan becomes worried wondering if he missed an opportunity to be with Harvey again. Harvey smiles as he quickly turns around and leans closer to Jordan pressing his lips against his. Their kiss becomes more passionate as all their past feelings come racing to the front. A tear runs down the face of Jordan._

 **Harvey:** I'm glad that you made that step and I will continue to help you navigate through this world we're in.

 **Jordan:** I couldn't have come out if you didn't push me.

 _Jordan and Harvey glance into each other eyes with smiles on their faces.  
_

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **How did you guys feel about Jordan and Harvey's reconciliation? Do you think Maxwell and Shay will make a good couple if they meet in person? Do you think it's over between Levi and Dev?  
**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS! YOUR REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY.  
**

 **ENJOY!**


	41. 3x07: Chances

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 7**

 **"** **Chances"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Student Council Office). Afternoon**

 _Students are walking out of the room as Dev and Ivy stay behind and collect papers. Levi walks past the room and notices her closest friends being friendlier with each other then they have with her. Levi walks pass the room with a frown on her face._

 _Ivy hands Dev a stack of papers._

 **Dev:** Thank you, Ivy, for helping me today I don't think I could have done this meeting without you.

 **Ivy:** It's my job to assist the president in any way I can, but I need to get to cheer practice before Belle has my head.

 _Ivy grabs her belonging from one of the chairs and proceeds to walk towards the door._

 **Dev:** Ivy?

 _Ivy turns around._

 **Dev:** Have you talked to Levi? She's been distant with me lately. Then I saw her the other day with this guy…should I be worried?

 _Ivy takes a deep breath and walks back over to Dev._

 **Ivy:** Levi loves you. You two are the perfect couple and I aspire to find love like that, but I have to go. Just talk to her.

 _Ivy races out of the office._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Afternoon**

 _Shay is sitting on the floor giving all her attention to the game she's playing on her laptop. Alicia approaches the distracted Shay. Alicia shakes her head with a smile then proceeds to slide down to the floor._

 **Alicia:** Are you still playing that game? I thought you were done playing after Mr. No Show.

 _Shay pauses the game and closes her laptop._

 **Shay:** I was, but then I received another message from him.

 **Alicia:** I want you to be careful. Jordan had told me about an experience he had with someone from an online game. He said the person turned out to be someone very different.

 **Shay:** I'm being careful trust me. I wouldn't talk to this guy if we didn't have a real connection.

 _Shay rises from the floor. She extends her hand to help Alicia off the ground._

 **Alicia:** Okay. I'll see you at home.

 **Shay:** I have cheer practice and after that, I have to meet Belle and Ivy to come up with some choreography.

 _Shay smiles as she begins to walk away with haste before sprinting down the hall._

* * *

 **Scene 3: The Dot. Morning**

 _Maxwell is sitting at the counter. Shay walks into the Dot with a smile on her face as she makes her way towards the counter. The Barista signals her to wait a moment and Shay takes a seat at the counter. Maxwell continues to focus on his computer but becomes frustrated as he plays the game.  
_

 _Shay looks over at the computer screen._

 **Shay:** You need to attack from behind and then guard when the beast prepares for attack.

 _Maxwell looks at Shay then proceeds to follow her tip. He smiles as he had just defeated the beast._

 **Maxwell:** Thank you, I didn't think a girl like you would play RPG's.

 **Shay:** I just happen to be a level 55 mage-elf.

 _Maxwell closes his laptop as he quickly tries to gather his things. Shay becomes disturbed by his reaction.  
_

 **Maxwell:** I have to get home.

 **Shay:** Your him. You're the dragon warrior.

 _Maxwell slows down and looks at Shay._

 **Maxwell:** Yeah that's me. I'm sorry I didn't meet you the other day, but I realized that you would never date a guy like me in real life.

 _Shay smiles and leans over towards Maxwell. She presses her lips onto his and they share a kiss._

 **Shay:** I'm glad that I get to meet the real you.

 _Shay looks are her phone; grab her drink and kisses Maxwell on the cheek as she begins to walk out of the Dot. Maxwell watches her leave with a smile on his face._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Parking Lot). Morning**

 _Emma parks her car into the Degrassi parking lot. She and Jack get out of the car. Emma notices that Jaylin is walking towards them._

 **Emma:** Hey I'll see you after school.

 **Jack:** Whatever.

 _Jack proceeds to walk off as Emma stands there waiting. Jaylin approaches her and the two begin to walk together._

 **Emma:** Good Morning.

 **Jaylin:** Good Morning Principal Nelson.

 _Emma chuckles as she looks at Jaylin._

 **Emma:** I was wondering if you would like to go out after work. Maybe get some dinner or something.

 _Jaylin pauses and glances over to Emma._

 **Jaylin:** I would love too. I'll pick you up tonight.

 _They continue to walk with smiles on their faces._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Cafeteria). Afternoon**

 _Dev walks into the cafeteria and takes a seat with Adrian and Lewis. Lewis throws so food at Dev, which he smacks away, then proceeds to toss something at Adrian and Lewis._

 **Lewis:** No girlfriends joining us for lunch today.

 _Adrian punches Lewis._

 **Adrian:** Why you always have to be a jerk?

 _Lewis rubs his arms trying to alleviate the pain from the punch._

 **Dev:** I'm used to it by now, but if you must know Levi will be joining us.

 _Adrian and Lewis glance over to the door with shock. Dev is confused, which prompts him to turn around and look. Levi and Brandon are walking into the cafeteria laughing with each other._

 _Levi glances over at Dev and continues to walk with Brandon to an empty table._

 **Adrian:** Is everything all right with you two?

 _Dev slides his food away and rises from the table. He proceeds to walk towards Brandon and punches him._

 **Brandon:** What the hell bro?

 _Levi stands from the table and pushes Dev away from the table._

 **Dev:** Are you cheating on me with him?

 **Levi:** Are you serious right now Dev? This is not the guy I fell in love with.

 _Levi storms away as Dev holds back the pain he is feeling in his hand._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Mason's House (Porch). Night**

 _Jaylin escorts Emma to her front porch. Emma leans in for a kiss, but Jaylin stops her. Emma has a look of disappointment on her face._

 **Jaylin:** Listen it's not that I don't want to kiss you, but I know that you have a lot going on with your marriage and I don't want to complicate things even more.

 **Emma:** I would still love to hang out even if it's just as friends.

 _Jaylin wraps Emma in his arms and kisses her forehead. He then proceeds to walks off the porch and back to his car._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Shay and Alicia are walking down the hall._

 **Alicia:** Are you and Maxwell a couple now?

 **Shay (smiling):** I think so, but I don't want to put any labels until I know he feels the same.

 **Alicia:** You don't think you're moving too fast.

 **Shay:** I supported you with everything you've been through. Starting the rumors about yourself, latching yourself onto Ivy. I would like my best friend to support me with this.

 _Alicia rolls her eyes with a smile. Shay spots Maxwell at his locker. Alicia nods her head and Shay runs over to Maxwell. The two begin to talk and walk off together with smiles._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Music Room). Morning**

 _Dev knocks on the door as he enters the music room. Levi looks over her shoulders but continues to play the piano ignoring Dev. Dev walks further into the classroom; he kisses Levi on the cheek and proceeds to take a seat.  
_

 **Dev:** I'm sorry about how I acted. I should have never accused you of cheating.

 _Levi stops playing and focuses on Dev._

 **Levi:** I always thought we were different from most couples because we had good communication. Lately, we've been so disconnected and I tried to give you space.

 **Dev:** When I see you with him I just got jealous. He was able to get you to smile and I haven't been able to do that in months.

 _Dev grabs Levi's hands and looks into her eyes.  
_

 **Dev:** I would do anything to see you smile again. I want us to go back how we were.

 **Levi:** But we can't Dev. A lot has happened and we're not the same people. Don't get me wrong I love you, but I'm not happy. I lost my baby, you and Ivy been getting closer, I just can't deal….

 _Dev releases Ivy's hands and rises to his feet becoming upset.  
_

 **Dev (angry):** You can't deal? Are you serious right now? I just told you that I loved you, Lev…I tried of all this drama with you! No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, things will never be good enough for you. I'm done. I can't be with you anymore.

 _Dev walks away leaving Levi with a confused look on her face as tears slowly fall down her eyes._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	42. 3x08: Dark Side Pt 1

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 8**

 **"** **Dark Side Pt.1"**

 **Scene 1: Mason's Home (Living Room). Night**

 _Emma, Jaylin, and Jack are enjoying a movie together when they here a knock on the door. Jack leaps off the couch._

 **Jack:** I got it.

 _Jack races out of the living room. Emma looks over her shoulder._

 **Emma:** Who is at the door, Jack?

 _Jack returns to the living room._

 **Jack:** She said she is a friend of yours.

 _Emma is confused then gives her attention to the hall. Manny Santos appears in the threshold of the living room. A smile quickly crosses Emma face as she jumps off the couch and races to her childhood and lifelong best friend. The two girls shriek in excitement as if they were high school girls again._

 **Emma:** What are you doing here Manny? I can't believe that you're actually back.

 _Manny takes off her jacket._

 **Manny:** I just finished recording my third studio album and the label thought it would be good publicity to have a listening party in my hometown.

 _Manny looks around at Jaylin and Jack who are confused._

 **Emma:** Jack…Jaylin…this is my best friend Manny Santos. We went to Degrassi together and Smithdale, before things turned out differently. Manny here is a big actress and musician.

 _Manny walks over to shake hands with Jaylin. She then glances over to Jack who is sitting on the couch._

 **Manny:** I haven't seen Jack since he was a baby. Where's Spin? I wouldn't mind seeing him again.

 _The room becomes quiet. Jack turns around and continues to watch the movie. Jaylin rises from the couch with an upset look on his face._

 **Jaylin:** I should head home.

 **Emma:** Are you sure?

 **Jaylin:** I'm sure. I'll see you at school tomorrow.

 _Jaylin kisses Emma on the cheek and proceeds to walk out of the door._

 **Manny:** Did I say something wrong?

 **Emma:** We just need to catch up.

 _Emma and Manny chuckle as they leave the living room and moves into the kitchen.  
_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Morning**

 _Students are taking notes as the teacher is speaking. Ivy checks her phone then leans forward to Levi._

 **Ivy (whispering):** Did you hear about the party Manny Santos is hosting here? We have to find a way to this party.

 _Levi looks at the teacher not wanting to get caught talking then turns around to Ivy._

 **Levi (whispering):** I heard about it, but I wasn't planning on going. Dev and I broke up. Plus, you have all your new friends. I wouldn't have anyone to go with.

 **Ivy (whispering):** I know that I've been busy with Spirit Squad and Student Council, but that doesn't mean I don't have time for my best friend.

 _The teacher turns around and notices the two girls talking._

 **Teacher:** Ladies no talking.

 _The two girls return to their assignment. The teacher turns back to the board and continues to write and lecture. Ivy taps Levi on the shoulder. Levi once again glances at the teacher before turning around._

 **Ivy (whispering):** I promise that this will be a girl's night out. No boys or distractions, just us having fun like we use too.

 **Levi (whispering):** Fine. I guess I can go.

 _Levi smiles as she turns around and finishes her assignment._

* * *

 **Scene 3. Singleton Apartment** **(Living Room). Afternoon**

 _Jordan opens the door to his house and walks inside placing the keys on the table. Followed behind him are Harvey, Jack, and Alicia. Jack flops onto the couch and releases a deep sigh._

 **Jack:** My house has become nothing, but girl talk.

 _Jordan takes a seat next to Harvey._

 **Jordan:** I still can't believe you know Manny Santos by association.

 **Alicia:** Do you think you could get us into that party? If I can get an interview with Manny for the Grapevine… I would be a legend.

 **Harvey:** I don't understand why everyone wants to go to this party.

 **Jordan:** But you are coming with me right?

 **Harvey:** Of course.

 _Harvey and Jordan share a kiss. Jack grabs the remote and turns on the TV._

* * *

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Night**

 _Students begin to file into the Degrassi gym. It was wall-to-wall people dancing to loud club music._ _There are multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor. Alicia smiles as she runs inside the gym to see all the tangled bodies dancing to the music. Jordan and Harvey are holding hands as they enter the gym._

 **Jordan (talking loudly):** I cannot believe how many people are here.

 _Jack proceeds to enter the gymnasium but notices that Decker is outside of Degrassi alone watching as students early enter the school.  
_

 **Jack:** I'll be right back.

 **Jordan:** Where you going?

 _Jack runs off before he could answer Jordan's question. Jordan looks at Harvey who shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to walk further into the gym through the crowd.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Front of School). Night**

 _Jack walks outside the doors and begins to approach Decker, who begins to walk away in frustration. Jack sprints to catch up to him.  
_

 **Jack:** Hey.

 _Jack runs in front of Decker to stop him from moving further,_

 **Decker:** I'm not here to bother you and your friends.

 _Jack goes into his pockets and pulls out an extra ticket. He extends it to Decker._

 **Decker:** I don't need your pity.

 **Jack:** Just take the ticket.

 **Decker:** Why? I don't have friends inside there. If I walked in there then I would be more alone then I am out here.

 **Jack:** Just take the ticket and go inside. I'll be right inside.

 **Decker:** Why? I don't have friends inside there. If I walked in there then I would be more alone then I am out here.

 _Jack walks up the stairs and back into Degrassi. Decker looks around and finally decides to make his way inside the school._

* * *

 **Scene 6: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Night**

 _Kristin walks over to the drink table where Ivy and Levi are standing. Kristin makes herself a drink and an awkward silence takes over._

 **Ivy (nervously):** Hey Kristin.

 _Levi walks away leaving the two girls alone with each other._

 **Kristin:** Hey Ivy.

 **Ivy:** I haven't seen you since that rave, which was an amazing party.

 _Kristin mood changes and she becomes upset._

 **Kristin:** I didn't know that you were at the party.

 **Ivy:** I saw Adrian and you, but then you kind of disappeared.

 _Adrian walks over and realizes the two girls talking. Kristin walks over to Adrian, slaps him, and storms away. Adrian looks at Ivy who is confused and proceeds to follow Kristin._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Curb). Night**

 _Kristin walks out of the school upset and begins to walk away. Adrian follows behind._

 **Kristin (upset):** It was Ivy wasn't it? She's the reason that you disappeared at the rave.

 _Adrian looks into the hurt Kristin eyes and couldn't muster the strength to answer her question. Kristin looks away trying to fight back the hurt and anger that she feels. She slaps Adrian._

 **Adrian:** I can never forgive myself for what happened to you, Kris.

 **Kristin:** Is that all you can really say? Not only was I raped, but also you abandoned me for a girl that you cheated on me with. Someone that you consistently go back too. Maybe I was a fool for thinking you changed. For thinking that you actually cared about me.

 _Adrian walks closer to Kristin. He reaches and grabs her hand._

 **Adrian:** Yes I did cheat on you, but don't you think for one second that I didn't love or care about you Kris. You mean a lot to me, but maybe we forced ourselves into a relationship neither of us wanted.

 **Kristin:** Thanks for finally being honest with me Ad.

 _Kristin wipes her eyes and walks away._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Night**

 _Jack slowly made his way through the dance floor, through the crowds of people. Decker follows behind as he sees everyone dancing. He pulls out a flask and begins to drink from it. Decker looks around then passes the flask to Jack. Jack takes a sip. As time goes by Decker and Jack continues to drink._

* * *

 **Scene 9: Mason's Home. Night**

 _Jack peeks his head into the house to see if anyone was home. He turns around and shushes as he pushes the door further open revealing Decker who is clearly drunk. The two boys begin to walk through the house as they make their way upstairs.  
_

 _Jack opens the door to his room and Decker races to the bed and flops on top of it laughing._

 **Jack (drunkenly):** We have to be quiet. Emma is going to be home any minute.

 _Jack sits on the edge of the bed. Decker looks up at the ceiling._

 **Decker (seriously):** I appreciate what you did tonight Jack. If it wasn't for you I would probably be at the Ravine getting stoned. Hearing how everyone was at the party of the year. One more thing that I couldn't afford or attend.

 _Jack looks over at Decker who proceeds to sit up on the bed and looks back at Jack._

 **Jack:** At first, I gave you the ticket because I felt bad for you, but then I started to see that you are a cool guy.

 _Jack smiles but then grabs a pillow and cover._

 **Jack:** You can have the bed. I can sleep on the floor.

 **Decker:** Yeah or we both can sleep on the bed... I mean it's not like we're gay or anything.

 _Jack nods his heads. The two guys eyes connect. A silence takes over the room. Decker leans his head closer to Jack. Jack sits frozen, from both anxiety and anticipation. Decker leans in, so his forehead rests against Jack's. They close their eyes. Decker gently leans in and kisses Jack's lips._

 _They pull apart with confusion on their faces._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	43. 3x09: Dark Side Pt 2

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 9**

 **"** **Dark Side Pt.2"**

 **Scene 1: The Ravine. Night**

 _Kristin is walking through the Ravine, which causes her to be nervous. She takes a seat on one of the lawn chair. She grabs one of the beers from the cooler and begins to drink. Caleb makes his way towards the bonfire and notices Kristin sitting there drinking.  
_

 **Caleb:** Do you mind if I sit here?

 _Kristin takes a sip from her drink. Caleb grabs a beer then proceeds to take a seat. He notices that Kristin has a blank expression on her face._

 **Caleb:** Hey, are you okay?

 _Kristin looks over to Caleb._

 **Kristin:** Do it look like I'm okay. I'm sitting here in this awful place drinking.

 **Caleb:** How about you tell me what's wrong? I've been told I'm a good listener.

 _Kristin takes a sip of her drink._

 **Kristin:** The same guy not once, but twice has cheated me on. A guy I don't know raped me at a rave. I graduate in a few months and I feel very alone.

 **Caleb:** Remember what you told me last year, about how things are down now, but you have to look back and see everything that you accomplished. You inspired me to come back to Degrassi and be the person I knew I could be.

 _Kristin wipes the tears from her eyes as she glances over to Caleb. Caleb looks into Kristin's eyes to see the hurt and pain that she has experienced. He leans over to Kristin's lips, but hesitate before presses his against hers. Kristin is taken by surprise. She places her hands on Caleb's face as she continues the kiss._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Mason's Home (Jack's Room). Morning**

 _Decker is sitting on the edge of the bed. He turns around, grabs his shirt, and put it on. Jack rises from the floor and moves to his dresser. Decker looks over his shoulder to see Jack._

 **Decker:** Thanks for letting me get the bed.

 _Jack avoids making eye contact._

 **Jack:** No problem. You can use the bathroom first if you want.

 **Decker:** Thanks.

 _Decker rises from the bed and walks into the bathroom. Jack exits out the room._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Mason's Home (Kitchen). Morning**

 _Emma is making breakfast when she notices that Jack has come into the kitchen._

 **Emma:** I didn't hear you come in last night. How was the party?

 _Jack grabs an apple from the bowl then proceeds to take a seat._

 **Jack:** Emma?

 _Emma turns around and places a plate on the table in front of Jack. Emma notices Decker walking down the stair into the kitchen._

 **Emma (surprised):** Oh, good morning Mr. Black.

 _Decker looks around not knowing what to say._

 **Decker:** Good Morning, Principal Nelson… I'll see you at school Jack.

 _Decker continues to walk towards the door and out of the door. Emma looks at Jack with surprise._

 **Emma:** I thought you two were enemies.

 **Jack:** I need to get ready for school.

 _Jack leaves out of the kitchen._

* * *

 **Scene 4. Degrassi Community School** **(Hallway). Afternoon**

 _Emma and Manny are walking through the halls. Levi is standing in the distance at her lockers. Students are star stuck as they see the superstar Manny Santos in their school. Emma and Levi begin to walk towards Levi. Levi looks away quickly hoping that they weren't headed her way. She slowly turns her head to see that Manny was standing in front of her._

 **Manny:** Emma…I mean Principal Nelson was telling me that you're a talented singer. If you're interested I'm auditioning artist to open for my winter tour this afternoon. Call this number and set up an audition.

 _Manny hands Levi a business card._

 **Manny:** They are so cute. Remind me of us when we were kids.

 _Levi is still speechless but nods her head. Manny and Emma begin to walk away. Alicia slowly begins to approach Levi with a smile on her face.  
_

 **Alicia:** OMG! Manny Santos just spoke to you.

 **Levi:** I know right!

 **Alicia:** Do you think I can interview you for the Grapevine? We are doing a special issue on Manny visit. You can talk all about your audition.

 **Levi:** Sure. I guess I can.

 **Alicia:** Great. I'll see you after school in the media room.

 _Alicia smiles and proceeds to walk down the hall._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Afternoon**

 _Adrian walks into the classroom. He navigates his way to his desk. He glances over to see that Kristin is walking with Caleb. The two of them seem to be in a deep conversation. They stop in front of the door and hug each other. Caleb walks off as Kristin walks into the class. Kristin takes her seat next to Adrian who is still staring at her._

 **Adrian (talking softly):** I've been texting you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You left the party upset.

 _Kristin turns to look at Adrian._

 **Kristin (talking softly):** I'm fine as you can see. I've had all these expectations for our relationship, but I should not have. I'm finally ready to move on.

 **Adrian (talking softly):** Are you with Caleb now?

 _The teacher walks into the classroom. Students begin to pay attention. Kristin turns around as class is getting started. Adrian has a somber look on his face, but he turns forward looking at the teacher._

* * *

 **Scene 6: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Jack walks inside of the Dot. He proceeds to make his way to the counter where Spinner is wiping. Spinner notice Jack and smiles._

 **Spinner:** What's going on buddy?

 **Jack:** Hey Spin.

 _Spinner notices that Jack's zoned out._

 **Spinner:** Is everything all right at home?

 _Jack snaps back into reality._

 **Jack:** Of course. Why wouldn't it be?

 **Spinner:** Just seem like your mind is elsewhere.

 _Jack hears the door opening. He turns around to see that Decker has walked into the Dot. Decker glances over to see that Jack is looking over at him. Spinner notices the awkwardness between the two boys._

 **Spinner:** Is he bothering you again?

 **Jack:** What? No! I mean we're cool. Wouldn't say enemies, but we're not friends. We just have an understanding.

 **Spinner:** I know I haven't been around lately, but I don't want you to think things have to be any different. You can talk to me about anything on your mind.

 **Jack:** Thanks, Spin. I should head home. I'll see you later.

 _Jack walks away from the counter and proceeds to exit out the Dot._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Levi walks into Degrassi feeling good. She notices Ivy storming her way with a look of rage. Ivy holds an issue of the Degrassi Grapevine._

 **Ivy (outrage):** You think I'm unsupportive and self-centered.

 _Levi smile disappears as she grabs the paper from Ivy. She begins to read the newspaper. She glances at Ivy with a lost for words._

 **Levi:** She wasn't supposed to write that. It was taken out of context.

 **Ivy:** I thought we were friends, but friends don't say things like this. It's not my fault that your so depressing and no one wants to be around you.

 **Levi:** And it's not my fault that you such a bitch Ivy.

 _Levi storms off._

 _Dev is at his locker. He notices that Levi is approaching, closes his locker, and proceeds to walk off. Levi chases after him._

 **Levi:** I guess you saw that article in the Grapevine.

 **Dev:** How can you say I abandoned you, Levi?

 **Levi:** I said I felt alone. My best friend and boyfriend didn't notice me.

 **Dev:** It's the same, Levi. I'm actually glad we broke up.

 _Dev continues to walk away._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Curb). Afternoon**

 _Kristin and Caleb are walking along the sidewalk. They notice Adrian who gives them a look before walking off. Caleb pauses and steps in front of Kristin._

 **Caleb:** Are you two okay?

 **Kristin:** Yeah. We're finally in a good place to move on.

 _Caleb smiles then proceed to lean in and kiss Kristin. The two smile then proceed to walk down the street holding hands.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 9: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasiums). Afternoon**

 _Jack is running down the basketball court dribbling a basketball. He jumps up and makes the basket. The ball begins to bounce and roll away. Decker walks into the gym and stops the ball with his foot. Jack slowly walks over._

 **Decker:** Do you think we can talk?

 _Jack nods his head. They both walk over to the bleachers and take a seat._

 **Decker:** I've been thinking about what happened last night. I know that I'm not gay. I've been with girls before.

 _Jack smiles._

 **Jack:** I'm glad we cleared that up. I had fun with you, but I took it too far with drinking. I hope we can still be friends.

 _Decker stands up and begins to dribble the ball with a smile on his face. Jack stands up and sprints towards Decker steals the ball and begins to dribble it to the hoop. The two are in the gym playing basketball with smiles on their faces.  
_

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **How did you feel about Decker and Jack new friendship? Are you excited to see both Kristin and Caleb in a new relationship? What is you thoughts on Levi this season?**

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	44. PSA

PSA:

Dear Degrassi: The Next Era Readers,

I have been putting a lot of thought into this decision and unfortunately Degrassi: The Next Era might be ending after Season Three. I would love to continue to write, but over the last few weeks, I haven't seen much interest in it. If you would like the story to continue to leave feedback. I would like to know your thoughts on character development, overall story progression, and if you would like to see future seasons. Season Three will continue with episodes 10-15 being posted in 2 weeks.

Without further ado thanks for the support you have given me and the show.


	45. 3x10: Money On My Mind

**Degrassi: The New Era has been renewed for a fourth season. Please review and tell me what you would like to see in Season 4. What couples pairing would you like to see? What topics would you like to be tackled. Tell me what you think about characters?**

 **Your thought matter to me. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 10**

 **"** **Money On My Mind"**

 **Scene 1: Maxwell/Turner House (Outdoor Pool). Afternoon**

 _Shay is sitting on a floating pool chair with her sunglasses on taking up the sun. She has a look of relaxation on her face. Maxwell runs from inside his house. He takes jumps into the pool, which splash Shay out of her chair. Maxwell swims over to Shay who has an agitated expression on her face._

 **Maxwell:** I am so sorry.

 _Shay walks over to her towel and begins to dry herself off._

 **Shay:** I just wanted a relaxing day in the pool.

 _Maxwell walks over to Shay. He grabs onto her waist and smiles at her. She tries not to look, but a smile slowly comes across her face._

 **Maxwell:** Do you forgive me?

 _Shay rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss Maxwell. Shay quickly hits the water causing it to splash into Maxwell's face. She starts to laugh as she swims away. Maxwell wipes the water from his face then chases after Shay. The two of them dive into the water and swim towards each other pressing their lips against one another.  
_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Emma is walking down the halls speaking with London who has returned._

 **London:** Thanks for speaking with me Ms. Nelson. I really appreciate you letting me do part of my internship here.

 **Emma:** I'm just glad that we could help a Degrassi Alumni.

 _Caleb walks into Degrassi and catches London talking to Emma. He pauses briefly feeling somewhat bitter about their relationship. Caleb proceeds to walk down the hall. London quickly wraps up her conversation with Emma and follows behind Caleb._

 **London:** Cal wait up!

 _Caleb stops and turns around to face London._

 **London:** Hey. I've been meaning to get in contact with you. How have you been?

 **Caleb:** I'm good. Just trying to stay focus and get through my last year at Degrassi without any problems.

 **London:** I am sorry about this summer. I know that we broke up because you wanted me to be free, but I was free. You made me feel free and I should have fought harder for our relationship.

 **Caleb:** We made the right decision breaking up. It hurt, but because of that, I was able to find someone who makes me happy.

 **London:** Well I'm happy for you. This girl must be special.

 **Caleb:** Yeah she is. She's smart and loving. I want to be a better person for her because she deserves the best, after everything she's been through.

 **London:** I can tell that you care about her. We should have dinner sometime…just as friends. I would love to tell you about Barcelona and school.

 **Caleb:** I would like that.

 _London extends her arms and the two share a hug. In the distance, Kristin sees the two and becomes upset. She quickly walks away not wanting to be seen._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Afternoon**

 _The Spirit Squad is walking around in their uniforms passing out try-out flyers. Lily walks from out the classroom to receive a flyer from one of the members. Lily begins to skim the document with a smile. The moment she was waiting for was finally here._

 _Jack is walking down the hall when he notices Lily looking at the flyer. He slowly begins to approach her._

 **Jack:** I wouldn't try out if I were you.

 _Lily has a confused look on her face as she looks at him._

 **Lily:** Why?

 **Jack:** People haven't forgotten what you did. The co-captain Ivy is a good friend of Dev and the best friend of Levi. You might be blamed for their breakup.

 **Lily:** Why would you tell me this?

 **Jack:** Don't want you getting hurt…like how you hurt others.

 _Jack walks away. Lily relooks at the flyer as she thinks about Jack's advice._

* * *

 **Scene 4. Degrassi Community School** **(Gymnasium). Afternoon**

 _The Spirit Squad is doing their routine stretches. Shay and Maxwell are in the distance talking inaudibly. Ivy and Belle glance over to the couple as Maxwell pull out a large bouquet of roses. Maxwell leans in and gives Shay a kiss then walks away.  
_

 _Shay begins to walk towards the other girls with her roses. Ivy places a smile on her face._

 **Ivy (teasingly):** Must be nice having a boyfriend.

 _Shay places her flowers on the bleacher then proceeds to do her stretches. She exhales deeply as if she was stressed. Belle and Ivy look at each other wondering what was wrong._

 **Belle:** Spill!

 _Shay looks at her friends with a look of misery._

 **Shay:** I really like Maxwell…

 **Ivy (confused):** That's a good thing. What's the problem with liking him?

 **Shay:** I feel like he smothers me. The Roses… the backyard pool, I just think it's too much for me.

 **Belle:** Maybe you should just try talking to him. Let him know how you feel.

 **Ivy:** Sounds like he really likes you. Don't ruin something good.

 **Belle (cheerfully):** Let's get this try-outs started!

 _Belle helps Shay up from the ground. Ivy looks over her shoulder to see that Lily is walking into the gym._

 **Ivy:** Looks like trouble just came.

* * *

 **Scene 5: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Caleb is busing down tables when he notices that Kristin has walked into the Dot. He waves at her, but she ignores him and takes a seat at another booth. Caleb picks up his bus tub and walks behind the counter. London walks into the Dot and scans around before taking a seat.  
_

 _Caleb walks from the back to see that both girls are now in the Dot. He looks back and forth at each girl trying to decide whom to speak too. London waves at him and Kristin notice. Caleb takes a deep breath and makes his way to London._

 **Caleb:** Hey London. I know I said we could meet up, but the girl I was telling you about is right over there and I think I should talk to her right now. She looks upset and I don't want her to think the wrong thing.

 _London looks over to see Kristin reading a book. She nods her head and Caleb walks off. Kristin places her book down and sees that Caleb is now sitting in front of her._

 **Kristin (saddened):** I understand if you're over here to break up. London's back and I are sure you two are going to try to work things out. I don't know why I thoug—

 _Caleb leans over the table and presses his lip against Kristin, which stops her from talking. Kristin is taken by surprise from the kiss.  
_

 **Caleb:** Why would you think I would ever break up with you?

 **Kristin (saddened):** London was your girlfriend last year. You two have history and I didn't think I could compete with her.

 **Caleb:** Listen to me… London and I are over. We're just friends. I am with the person I want to be with right now.

 _Caleb takes Kristin's hand and smiles._

* * *

 **Scene 6:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Gymnasium). Afternoon**

 _The squad is doing a routine. Belle steps in front with sweet on her forehead._

 **Belle:** Good job ladies! Let's take a ten-minute break then we will finish tryouts.

 _The girls disperse. Ivy walks over to the bleachers, takes a seat, and wipes her arms sweaty face. She notices Lily walking over to her._

 **Lily:** I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for telling your friend about his girlfriend baby.

 _Ivy stands up and walks closer to Lily._

 **Ivy:** I don't believe that you're sorry. I think you are only apologizing because you want to be on the team.

 _Ivy turns around and walks off. The girl's_ _arms are in a "V" formation and their fists are facing out. They begin to clap as they start to disperse in different areas. Belle and Ivy watch as the girls perform. The girls pair off into groups of four and perform a Double Thigh Stand.  
_

 **Belle:** Good job. We will post our final decisions tomorrow. So be on the lookout.

 _The girls grab their belongings and begin to disperse out of the gym._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Shay is grabbing her books from her locker. Maxwell sneaks up behind and covers her eyes. Shay smiles and turns around to kiss Maxwell._

 **Shay:** Good Morning!

 _Maxwell reaches into his pocket, pulls out a wrapped box, and gives it to Shay who's surprised. She takes the box and begins to unwrap it. Maxwell helps Shay and takes out a necklace. Shay is speechless as Maxwell turns her around and places the necklace on her neck._

 **Maxwell:** I never thought I would find someone special. You totally get me.

 _Shay looks out how happy Maxwell, but she felt otherwise. She slowly begins to take the necklace off._

 **Shay:** I can't take this.

 **Maxwell (upset):** Why? I used our family's jeweler. He said it was the best.

 **Shay:** I can't take it because I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! I get that you have money, but I don't want to be bought.

 _Shay closes her locker and quickly walks off._

* * *

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Hallway). Morning**

 _A group of girls is huddled in front of the gymnasium doors looking at the Spirit Squad list. Some girls are happy seeing their names and others are disappointed after seeing they did not make the squad. Lily nervous makes her way to the list to look for her name. She scrolls down the list and sees that her name is not on it._

 _She looks down the hall to see Ivy walking and quickly tries to catch up to her._

 **Lily:** My name is not on the list!

 **Ivy:** I don't make any decisions. You can always try again next year.

 **Lily:** You blacklisted me.

 **Ivy:** You choose to spread rumors about people. Try again next year. Hopefully, you learn that your actions have consequences.

 _Ivy continues to walk away. Lily turns around and hits one of the nearby lockers in frustration._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	46. 3x11: I’m Getting Ready

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 11**

 **"** **I'm Getting Ready"**

* * *

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Classroom). Afternoon**

 _Jaylin stands in front of the class, pacing around as he reads from a novel. The students are seen taking notes as he speaks. Emma knocks on the door as she proceeds to enter the classroom._

 **Emma:** I'm sorry for interrupting Mr. Wright, but I need to speak with Adrian.

 _Adrian looks up from his desk with a confused look on his face. Lewis leans over to Adrian desk._

 **Lewis:** What did you do?

 _Adrian stands to his feet as he proceeds to follow Emma out into the hallway. Kristin looks out the window to see Emma inaudible speaking to Adrian. You can see Adrian visible becoming upset as he breaks into tears. Emma steps closer and embraces Adrian as she tries to console him._

 _Kristin turns to Lewis hoping he would know what was going on, but he was just as confused as she was. Adrian storms down the hall._

 **Kristin:** Excuse me.

 _Kristin runs out of the class. She finds Adrian down the hall leaning on the locker crying. He slides down the locker onto the floor. He covers his face as Kristin takes a seat next to him. He looks at Kristin and continues to break down.  
_

 **Adrian (crying):** He's gone. My grandpa died.

 _Kristin pulls Adrian into her arms. She begins to console him._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Afternoon**

 _Kristin is placing her books in her locker when Adrian approaches her. She closes her locker and the two begins to walk down the hallway.  
_

 **Adrian:** Thank you for earlier I know that we're not together, but it meant a lot knowing that you're still here for me.

 **Kristin:** You're going through a rough time. I know how much your grandfather meant too.

 **Adrian:** I have to meet the caseworker after school. Do you think you can come with me?

 **Kristin (uncertainly):** Ad—

 **Adrian:** I know that you have a boyfriend, but you are the only person I have.

 _Kristin pauses to think about what Adrian is asking of her._

 **Kristin:** I will talk to Caleb.

 _Adrian smiles as he hugs Kristin._

 **Adrian:** Thank you.

 _Adrian walks off. Kristin smiles and continues to walk down the halls. Belle enters the school and begins to walk down the hall. She notices that Shay is leaned against her locker as Lewis stands there talking with a smile on his face. She grows jealous seeing Shay touching his arm. Lewis walks off. Belle approaches Shay._

 **Belle:** You and Lewis look very friendly.

 **Shay:** We're friends. I didn't think that would be a problem.

 _Shay begins to walk down the hall with Belle following behind._

 **Belle:** What about Maxwell? I thought you two were dating.

 _Shay pauses and turns to Belle._

 **Shay:** I'm friends with Maxwell also. Why does this matter all the sudden? Are you jealous? It's not very cute Belle.

 _Belle is speechless as Shay walks continues to walk by her.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 3: Spinner Apartment. Afternoon**

 _Spinner opens the door after hearing a knock. Emma is waiting with a smile on her face, but Spinner becomes uneasy._

 **Spinner:** What are you doing here Em?

 **Emma:** I just wanted to talk.

 **Spinner:** Is Gavin okay?

 **Emma:** Yeah, he's fine. I wanted to talk about us. Can I come in?

 **Spinner:** It's not the best time…

 _Emma looks confused as she notices how Spinner keeps looking back into his apartment. Emma pushes the door open, but nothing is in sight. A woman walks out from the back wearing a long t-shirt that might have been Spinner. Emma is broken at the sight of the woman and tears begin to fall down her face._

 _Emma dashes off. Spinner quickly chases behind her._

 **Spinner (shouting):** Emma! Emma! Emma! Can you wait for a second?

 _Spinner grabs Emma's arm preventing her from leaving._

 **Emma:** I know things haven't been the best between us, but I never thought you would cheat on me?

 **Spinner (furious):** Cheat? Are you serious Emma? You've been seeing Jaylin for months now and I never said one thing about it.

 **Emma:** Jaylin and I are just friends! I haven't done anything that would compromise our marriage. I want you out of the house for good Spinner!

 _Emma snatches her arms from Spinner and storms off feeling wounded._

* * *

 **Scene 4. Social Worker Office** **. Afternoon**

 _Adrian is sitting in the hallway on a bench fidgeting with nervousness as he waits to hear his fate. Kristin is seen walking down the hall approaching Adrian. Adrian rises from the bench and race over and hugs Kristin._

 **Adrian (relieved):** Thank you for coming.

 **Kristin:** No problem. Have you heard anything yet?

 _Adrian and Kristin take a seat on the bench._

 **Adrian:** Not yet. The caseworker is still inside talking to my dad and the judge. My dad is claiming that he's changed. He said things will be different this time around.

 _Adrian tries to grab and hold Kristin's hand, but she pulls away._

 **Kristin:** He's your only relative here. If you move then you might be held back another year. You would have to say goodbye to all your friends at Degrassi. Think about Dev and Lewis. They would miss you if you leave.

 **Adrian:** Would you miss me if I left?

 _The caseworker steps from outside the office. Adrian and Kristin rise up from the bench._

 **Caseworker:** Since you turn 18 in a few days you will be considered an adult. With that said you're allowed to do whatever you please.

 **Adrian:** Does that mean I won't have to live with my father.

 **Caseworker:** Correct. Your grandfather left you his house, so you will continue to have a place to stay, but it's not yours until your 18th birthday.

 _Adrian smiles and turns to Kristin. Jacob, Adrian's father steps out of the office. He proceeds to walk over to Adrian._

 **Jacob:** Can I get a minute alone with my boy?

 _Adrian nods, which leads the caseworker and Kristin to step away._

 **Adrian:** What do you want dad?

 **Jacob:** I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I have changed.

 **Adrian:** Not the first time you told me that. You think just because you get a job and clean yourself up that I can just forgive the years of abuse!

 **Jacob:** I know that I probably have scarred you for life, but I am trying to make things right. I want to be apart of your life if you let me.

 _Jacob walks closer to Adrian who begins to tense up thinking that he was going to be hurt. Jacob embraces his son and proceeds to walk off._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Mason's Home. Morning**

 _Jack is sitting at the table eating his breakfast in silence. Spinner walks through the door and notices Jack.  
_

 **Spinner:** Morning buddy.

 _Jack ignores Spinner and continues to eat. Spinner takes a seat._

 **Spinner:** I know I haven't been around much, but I want you to know that I still love your sister and I will always be around if you need me _._

 **Jack:** I know that Spin. I just wish you could come home.

 **Spinner:** I will be soon. Emma and I just have to figure things out.

 **Jack:** I should get to school.

 _Jack grabs his things and proceeds to walk out of the door._

* * *

 **Scene 6:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Gymnasium). Morning**

 _Lewis has his arms wrapped around Shay. They move closer to each other as if they were going to kiss. Belle is watching from outside in the halls. She storms into the gym interrupting Shay and Lewis who become upset._

 **Belle:** Just friends right! You're trying to Lewis for yourself!

 **Lewis and Shay (puzzled):** What?

 **Belle:** I thought you were supposed to be my friend Shay!

 **Lewis:** We broke up months ago Belle. What I do and who I do it with does not concern you.

 **Shay:** I told you that we are just friends. Lewis is one of Degrassi's best dancers and he needed my help for a competition.

 _Belle looks at the two and becomes embarrassed._

 **Belle:** Why did you just tell me that?

 **Lewis:** I don't want everyone to know that I ballroom dance.

 **Belle:** I'm sorry Lewis.

 **Lewis:** Just leave me alone Belle!

 _Lewis walks away. Shay shakes her head and follows behind Lewis._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	47. 3x12: Love Bites

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 12**

 **"** **Love Bites"**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Classroom/Hallway). Afternoon**

 _The school bell rings and students begin to fill the hallways. Caleb gathers his books from his desk and approaches Kristin who is exiting out of the classroom. Kristin smiles at the sight of her boyfriend who kisses her on the cheek._

 _The two of them begins to walk down the hall._

 **Kristin:** I can't believe that we are almost done with high school.

 **Caleb:** At first I thought spending another year here would be depressing, but I actually enjoyed this year. I have the best girlfriend and my grades are actually good.

 **Kristin:** I am so proud of you Caleb.

 _Caleb stops and pulls Kristin closer into his arms. Kristin has a huge smile on her face as she blushes. Caleb leans in and begins to kiss Kristin._

 **Caleb (timidly):** I love you, Kristin.

 _Kristin smiles and hugs Caleb. Caleb is upset that Kristin didn't reciprocate his feelings. The couple proceeds to walks down the hall. Caleb is disappointed, but he tries not to show his mood to Kristin._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Levi's Home. Afternoon**

 _Levi and Brandon are passionately kissing on the bed. Brandon slowly moves his hand from Levi's hip upward, but Levi grabs his hands and moves them down not wanting to excite anything. Brandon continues to try moving his, which forces Levi off the bed upset._

 **Levi (uncomfortably):** Brandon…I'm not ready to do anything more than kiss.

 _Brandon springs out of the bed upset. Levi is sitting on the edge of the bed feeling as if she let Brandon down._

 **Brandon (annoyed):** Why? I thought you liked me.

 **Levi:** I do like you, but I am not ready to have sex with you. Last time I decided to have sex, I ended up pregnant.

 **Brandon:** Sex is a normal part of a healthy relationship.

 _Levi starts to grow frustrated due to Brandon's inconsiderate attitude._

 **Levi:** I can't believe that you are acting like this right now Brandon. You know that for the past two years I only been with one other guy.

 **Brandon (interjecting):** Here we go again! I'm tired of you always bringing Dev up. If he's so important to you then how about you get back together with him then.

 _Brandon grabs his book bag and storms out of Levi's room. Levi looks at the door as if she wanted to go behind Brandon._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Computer Lab). Afternoon**

 _Maxwell is sitting at one of the computers inside the computer lab. Caleb is in the hallway-walking pass when he notices Maxwell sitting alone. He enters the lab and proceeds to take a seat next to him._

 **Caleb:** I haven't seen you around lately.

 **Maxwell:** That's because I'm invisible.

 **Caleb:** Come on Maxwell…You are not invisible. You just need to get out there and be social.

 _Maxwell rolls his eyes and exhales deeply._

 **Maxwell:** You're like one of the most popular guys at Degrassi. The only reason that you speak to me is because you dated my sister.

 **Caleb:** That is not true. I talk to you because I actually think you are a cool dude.

 _Caleb pats Maxwell on the back and proceeds to leave out of the computer lab. Lily turns around and taps Maxwell to get his attention._

 **Lily:** I overheard your little conversation and I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone. This school is full of judgmental and immature students.

 **Maxwell:** Aren't you the one who told other people secrets?

 **Lily:** You see what I mean…I did one thing wrong and people won't let me live it down. I'm trying to move on, but now I'm public enemy number one.

 **Maxwell:** Maybe you should just use your words more carefully.

 **Lily:** Sometimes I just say things. I don't know how it happens, but I just wish people would take a chance and get to know me.

 _Maxwell takes a moment to think about how Lily has been treated throughout the school year. He realizes that he is not that different than Lily.  
_

 **Maxwell:** You're right. I shouldn't have judged you. I'm sorry.

 _Lily smiles and returns to her computer._

* * *

 **Scene 4. The Dot** **. Morning**

 _Caleb walks into the Dot to see Kristin at the counter waiting for her order. Spinner approaches Caleb who is gazing at Kristin._

 **Spinner:** Quit staring at her and go over there.

 **Caleb (sorrowfully):** I think she wants to break up.

 _Spinner motions for Caleb to take a seat at one of the nearby booths. Spinner takes a seat across from Caleb._

 **Spinner:** What's going on Caleb?

 **Caleb:** Yesterday I told Kristin I love her and she didn't say it back. She's been spending time with Adrian whose her ex. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but this is the first relationship that I been in where I feel like I'm actually in love. I just don't want to lose her.

 **Spinner:** You know we actually got a lot in common. When I was in high school, I dated a girl who was raped. She was different after that. She felt like it was her fault.

 **Caleb:** Did she ever become normal?

 **Spinner:** I'm not sure. She will always have to live with that experience, but she didn't let it define who she was. Kristin cares about you, but you have to be understanding and patient.

 _Spinner rises from the booth and walks off as Kristin begins to make her way towards Caleb. Caleb stands and turns to see Kristin approaching._

 **Caleb:** Good Morning.

 **Kristin:** Good Morning. Do you want to walk to school together?

 **Caleb:** Of course.

 _The couple proceeds to walk out of the Dot. They begin to walk down the street. Caleb pauses and turns to Kristin._

 **Caleb:** Hey Kris….

 _Kristin gives her attention to Caleb._

 **Caleb:** Would you like to go for dinner tonight?

 **Kristin (cheerfully):** I would love to Caleb!

 _Caleb smiles although he had a lot on his mind. The couple resumes walking down the street towards Degrassi._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Levi enters Degrassi. She navigates her way through the hall and begins to approach Brandon, but stops when she notices that he is talking to another girl. Brandon is smiling and touching the young woman's arm flirtatiously. Brandon leans in and begins to kiss her._

 _Levi is speechless as she watches her boyfriend kiss another girl. The girl makes her way down the hall. Brandon turns with a smile, but it disappears when he sees Levi standing there.  
_

 **Brandon:** Levi I can explain.

 _Levi shakes her head and runs off with tears in her eyes. Brandon is upset that he has been caught cheating and slams his locker shut._

* * *

 **Scene 6:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Girl's Bathroom). Morning**

 _Lily enters the bathroom. She hears that someone is crying inside of the bathroom. She begins to peak under the stalls to see where the crying was coming from. She notices legs in one of the stalls, stands in front of it, and gently knocks.  
_

 **Lily (concerned):** Are you okay in there?

 **Levi (sniffling):** I'm fine.

 _Levi opens the stalls to see Lily standing there. Levi wipes her eyes and moves to the sink to wash her hands. Lily continues to stand there with a concerned look on her face._

 **Lily:** Were you just crying?

 **Levi:** Why? So you can run and tell the whole school again.

 _Lily is hurt by Levi's words. Levi looks into the mirror and notices the change in Lily's facial expression. Levi turns to face Lily._

 **Levi:** I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I just haven't had the best morning.

 **Lily:** No you're right. I never apologized for telling Dev your business. I was trying to fit in, but it seems like all I did was alginate myself.

 **Levi:** Just don't come on so strong. If you start acting more like this then people wouldn't mind being your friend.

 _Lily smiles because she was starting to make new connections. Levi proceeds to walk out of the bathroom._

* * *

 **Scene 7: Flour Garden Restaurant. Night**

 _Caleb and Kristin are approaching a restaurant with a grand opening sign in the window. Kristin's face lights up with surprise as she turns to Caleb.  
_

 **Kristin:** You got us a reservation a Flour Garden! I always wanted to come here, but my parents said this place was booked throughout the summer.

 **Caleb:** Spinner helped me out and talked to the owner.

 _Kristin walks closer to Caleb and kisses him on the cheek._

 **Kristin:** Thank you, Cal. This means so much to me.

 _Caleb smiles and the two proceed to go inside. The waiter sits them at a table. Kristin notices that Caleb isn't acting like his normal self._

 **Kristin:** Are you okay Cal? You seem distracted.

 **Caleb:** I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I don't want you to feel pressured.

 **Kristin:** I don't feel pressured…what's going on?

 **Caleb:** The other day I told you I love you and you didn't say it back. I thought it was because of everything that happened with you know…

 **Kristin:** It's not that… I didn't want to say it because I'm scared. I'm not like your previous girlfriends. They were cheerleaders and I'm just me.

 _Caleb reaches and grabs Kristin's hands.  
_

 **Caleb:** You saw something in me that they didn't. You pushed me to be a better person this year. I love you, Kristin.

 **Kristin:** I love you too.

 _Caleb and Kristin stands and leans over the table to share a kiss._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 ** **WE ARE DOWN TO THE LAST _THREE EPISODES_ OF SEASON THREE!****

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	48. 3x13: Thinking of You

_What were you thoughts of this episode? Which couple would you like to see next season? What charactor(s) would you like to see more of? Please leave a review ;)_

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 13**

 **"** **Thinking of You"**

 **Scene 1: Mason's House (Jack's Room). Afternoon**

 _Jack is sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, headphones on and full attention on his TV as he plays his video game. We see Decker quickly coming up the stairs with a smile on his face. He slows down as he approaches the threshold of Jack's room. He knocks before entering the room. Jack takes off the headphones.  
_

 **Decker:** Hey. Your sister had let me in.

 _Decker glances over to the TV._

 **Jack:** Do you want to play?

 _Decker nods as Jack grabs another controlling from the nightstand and hands it to Decker. Jack moves over on the bed, so Decker can take a seat next to him. Jack leans over to explain the controls of the game. The two turn their attention to the game and begin to play. Sounds of explosions and lasers fill the room._

 **Jack:** There is an enemy fleet behind you. You need to use the laser combination to create an opening in the right flank.

 _Decker begins to aggressive press buttons. The two jump from the bed in joy as "victorious" comes across the game screen. The two boys embrace, they look into each other's eyes as if they wanted something more to happen. Jack clears his throat as he lets Decker go. An awkward silence fills the room as Decker takes a seat on the edge of the bed with the control in hand. The two resume playing the game in silence.  
_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Ivy and Dev enter Degrassi with a pile of posters in their hand. They walk towards a wall and cover it with the announcements of the Degrassi Spring Fashion Show. Alicia walks over as the two walk off. She is reading the poster when Jordan approaches._

 **Alicia (excited):** This is exactly what I need to finally reach the top of the Degrassi food chain.

 _Jordan and Alicia begin to walk down the hall._

 **Jordan:** Why? I thought you were done trying to become popular.

 **Alicia:** I am, but I still want to have other friends. After next year, I will be all alone at Degrassi. I need a way to make some friends after you and Jack leave.

 **Jordan:** Speaking of Jack…have you seen him? We were supposed to be meeting at the Dot this morning.

 _Jordan and Alicia turn the corner to see Jack with Decker laughing. Alicia notices that Jordan mood had changed._

 **Alicia:** I guess I'm not the only one stuck in the past.

 _Alicia walks off with a smile on her face. Jordan glances back over to Jack and Decker before following behind Alicia._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Afternoon**

 _Students are putting up decorations. Ivy is carrying a clipboard with stress on her face as she tries to make sure everything is perfect. Dev notices Ivy running herself crazy and proceeds to walk over to her._

 **Dev:** How about you take a break and let me take over from here.

 _Dev eases the clipboard away from Ivy, but when she notices a group of students struggling with a banner she dashes away. Dev quickly races to get in front of her and stop her._

 **Ivy (irritated):** Dev…I need you to get out of my way.

 **Dev:** I am the Student Council President and it's my job to make sure my vice is not overworked.

 _Ivy takes a deep breath and smiles at Dev. Alicia walks over to the two of them._

 **Alicia:** I can be your assistant Ivy. Help keep some of the stress of you.

 **Dev:** See Ivy. You need to let others help.

 _Ivy looks at both Dev and Alicia._

 **Ivy:** Fine. I'll take a break.

 _Ivy walks away. Dev mouths thank you to Alicia as he returns to overseeing some of the other decorating groups._

 _Alicia walks over to Jack who is painting._

 **Jack:** What was all that about?

 **Alicia:** Just trying to make some new friends. Just like you've been doing with Decker. You two been getting very close. I think Jordan might be jealous.

 **Jack (surprised):** What? Why would he be jealous?

 **Alicia:** Come on Jack…Jordan has a huge crush on you. It on top of that you're his best friend, so his feelings towards you are heightened.

 _Jack thinks about what Alicia just revealed to him._

* * *

 **Scene 4. Degrassi Community School** **(Cafeteria). Afternoon**

 _Maxwell navigates his way to Lily who is sitting alone looking at a piece of paper._

 **Lily:** You sure you want to be seen with me.

 **Maxwell:** I mean you're pretty much the closest thing I have to a friend so I'll take my chances.

 _Lily smirks with a sense of relief._

 **Maxwell:** Are you trying to be in the fashion show too?

 **Lily:** They need more models and before I came to Degrassi, I did a few prints for magazines.

 **Maxwell:** You should talk to Dev. I'm sure he'll let you be in the show.

 **Lily:** It's okay. I hope that after this year my mom will let me transfer schools.

 _Lily rises from the table and walks away. Maxwell watches as Lily walks away.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Alicia is seen talking to Levi. Jack walks pass to see Jordan at his locker. Jordan notices that Jack is approaching and begins to walk away._

 **Jack:** Why are you acting like this Jordan? Every time someone comes in my life you get all possessive. You did it with Danielle and now Decker.

 **Jordan:** You always push me aside. Do you have a crush on him Jack?

 **Jack:** I'm not gay Jordan.

 **Jordan:** Do you have a crush on Decker, Jack?

 _Jack remains quiet. Jordan knows that Jack silence is the answer. Jordan shakes his head and proceeds to walk away._

* * *

 **Scene 6:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Gymnasium). Night**

 _Emma is directing staff, family members, and students to their seats. Levi steps onto the stage with her guitar and begins to sing a song. Behind the stage, Ivy is panicking as she tries to get models ready._

 _Belle and Shay are doing their makeup._

 **Belle (concerned):** Are you okay?

 **Ivy:** No I'm not fine. One of the models is in the bathroom sick. I need someone to fill in.

 _Maxwell overhears the conversation and quickly walks to Lily who is handing out programs in the audience. Lily is taken by surprise when Maxwell grabs her and takes her backstage._

 **Maxwell (speaking fast):** Lily use to be a model. She can fill in for you.

 _Lily looks over at Maxwell. Ivy looks around trying to think of a solution._

 **Alicia:** Think about the event. She's here and can help.

 **Lily:** Just give me a chance Ivy.

 _Ivy rolls her eyes and hands Lily one of the dresses from the rack. Ivy walks off with Alicia behind with a smile. Lily turns to Maxwell with a smile on her face. The two of them hug. We see several students walking down the runway in different high fashion outfits. All the models stand on the stage with smiles as camera light flashes. Alica grabs Ivy and leads her down the runway as all the guest give her a standing ovation.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 7:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Cafeteria). Night**

 _Ivy walks into the cafeteria and takes a seat. Dev walks pass and notice Ivy. He enters the cafeteria with a smile on his face as he takes a seat next to her._

 **Dev:** You did good tonight Madam Vice.

 _Ivy chuckles._

 **Ivy:** I couldn't have done any of this without you. You've been a good friend to me this year Dev.

 **Dev:** I'm just repaying the favor. You might not know it, but you helped me. You keep my mind occupied from losing Levi and the baby.

 **Ivy:** You didn't lose her. I'm sure you two still have a shot. You just have to show her.

 **Dev:** I guess there is always Prom, which we have to start planning.

 _Dev rises from his seat. He holds his hand out to Ivy. She smiles and grabs his hands. They walk out of the cafeteria with smiles on their faces._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 ** **WE ARE DOWN TO THE LAST _TWO EPISODES_ OF SEASON THREE!****

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	49. 3x14: It’s Raining on Prom Night

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 **WE ARE DOWN TO THE LAST ONE EPISODES OF SEASON THREE! WHAT WERE YOU THOUGHTS ON THIS EPISODE? WHICH COUPLE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT SEASON? WHAT CHARACTOR(S) WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE MORE OF IN SEASON 4? ARE YOU EXCITED FOR ANOTHER SEASON OF DEGRASSI: THE NEW ERA?  
**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 14**

 **"** **It's Raining on Prom Night"**

 **Scene 1: The Dot. Afternoon**

 _Jack, Alicia, Jordan, and Harvey take a seat at the booth._

 **Harvey:** I'll go get the usual's.

 _Everyone says thank you. Harvey kiss Jordan then make his way to the counter.  
_

 **Jack:** Can't believe it's already time for prom.

 **Alicia (disappointed):** Too bad I won't be there. It's only for Grade 11 and 12.

 **Jordan:** You can always join us next year.

 _Harvey returns with everyone's drink. He notices that Alicia is upset. He looks over to Jordan._

 **Jordan:** She's upset that she can't go to prom with us this year.

 **Harvey:** What if she goes with you, Jack. I mean Jordan and I are going as a couple. I'm sure she can go as your date.

 _Everyone looks to Jack with eagerness. Jack smiles at everyone nodding in agreement. Alicia kisses him on the cheek in excitement as she begins to drink her beverage. Jack looks over his shoulder to see Decker walking into the Dot.  
_

 **Jack:** I'll be right back.

 _Alicia and Jordan watch as Jack walks to Decker. Harvey notices the shift in Jordan's mood._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Students are walking towards a table where Ivy and Belle are handing out tickets._

 **Dev (over the intercom):** Prom is Friday night Panthers! Don't forget to pick up your tickets from the main lobby.

 _Adrian and Lewis enter the building. They see all the students chattering among themselves as they walk down the hall. Dev is running towards them with a smile._

 **Dev:** Hey Adrian…don't forget to get your prom tickets. Prom is tomorrow fellas!

 _Dev continues to sprint pass them. Adrian looks over to Lewis who is trying to avoid eye contact._

 **Adrian:** I thought we agreed not to go.

 **Lewis:** I wasn't, but now that Belle and I are back together she is forcing me to come.

 **Adrian:** I guess I'll be spending Friday night alone.

 _Lewis pauses to look at Adrian._

 **Lewis:** This is one of our last times together before we graduate. Can you just come be with your friends?

 _Lewis walks away as Adrian thinks about what he just said._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Everett's Home (Kristin's Room). Afternoon**

 _Kristin is looking into her mirror putting the final additions on her hair. She notices her mother standing at the door with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Kristin turns around to look at her mother who begins to approach her._

 _Mrs. Everett turns her daughter back to the mirror. She places a pearl necklace around Kristin's neck._

 **Mrs. Everett (emotionally):** This necklace was your grandmother's most cherished piece of jewelry. I know that your father would have wanted you to have it for your special night.

 **Kristin:** It's just prom.

 **Mrs. Everett:** I'm just so happy that you've finally found a place you fit in. I know that it's been hard for you to make friends because of your father's army duties, but he loves you and I love you.

 **Kristin:** I love you too Mom.

 _Kristin's mother gives her a loving embrace as the doorbell rings._

 **Mrs. Everett:** I better get that. It might be Caleb.

 _Mrs. Everett runs out the room with excitement. Kristin begins to walk down the stairs where she notices Caleb standing there with a corsage in his hand. A smile comes across Kristin's face. Mrs. Everett pulls out her phone and begins to take pictures of the couple. Kristin is embarrassed by her mom's actions while Caleb finds it to be entertaining._

 _Caleb and Kristin exit out of the house and proceed to make their way to the limousine parked out front. Mrs. Everett watches from the porch with a smile on her face. Caleb opens the door and Kristin enters the vehicle followed by Caleb. The limo slowly pulls off._

* * *

 **Scene 4. Degrassi Community School** **(Gymnasium). Night**

 _Students of Degrassi begin arriving at the gym that has been decorated as an Enchanted Garden. The students are stunned at the beauty and detail that went into the design. Dev stands under the floral arch with a smile on his face._

 **Dev:** Welcome to the Enchanted Degrassi's Garden.

 _The music begins to play as the couple file into the room. Dev eyes gaze over to Ivy who is making her way to the gym with a stunning gown on. He is taken by surprise with his reaction to her beauty. Ivy approaches him with a smile on her face._

 **Dev (captivated):** You look beautiful tonight Ivy. I mean you look beautiful everyday…tonight is no exception. I'll stop talking now.

 **Ivy:** Thank you Dev. I appreciate the compliment.

 _Dev sees that Adrian and Lewis have entered. He excuses himself and races over to his best friends. Ivy turns around to see Levi standing at the punch table. Levi slams her cup down and quickly makes her exit. Dev watches then looks over to Ivy hoping she knew what happened.  
_

 _Harvey and Jordan walk into Prom. Harvey begins dancing in place with the music, but he notices that Jordan is not in a good mood. Harvey steps in front of Jordan takes his hands, and force Jordan to dance, which get's him to smile a little.  
_

 **Harvey:** There goes that perfect smile.

 _Harvey leads Jordan further into the gym._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Bathroom). Night**

 _Levi runs into the bathroom with tears in her eyes. She goes to the wall and slides down to the floor. Ivy quietly enters not wanting to upset Levi anymore than she probably had. She inches closer to Levi and takes a seat on the floor beside her friend._

 **Ivy (worried):** What's going on with you Levi? You haven't been acting like yourself for months.

 **Levi:** How would you know Ivy? You have been so busy with Student Council and the Spirit Squad. Ever since this year started I feel like your popularity has been your main concern.

 **Ivy:** That's not true!

 **Levi:** Yes it is and you know it is. Popularity has always been your main priority for the last three years. I feel like I don't fit in with your new friends. When I lost the baby…it felt like I started to lose my best friend. I needed you and you weren't there.

 **Ivy (apologetically):** I am so sorry that I haven't been there, but I want you to know that you will always be my best friend Levs. No matter how popular you think I am, I will always be there for you if you need me.

 _Ivy places her heard onto Levi's shoulder. Levi smiles as she feels reassurance. Alicia storms into the bathroom with fear on her face. Ivy and Levi rise to their feet with puzzlement._

* * *

 **Scene 6:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Hallway). Night**

 _The girls make their way out of the bathroom to see Emma and other faculty members directing students out of the school. The hall is filled with students who have panic looks on their faces as they hurry out the building._

 **Ivy (concerned):** What's going on?

 **Alicia (scared):** They said it was a gas leak coming from the boiler room.

 _Levi begins to search the halls as fear overcomes her._

 **Levi (panicky):** Where's Dev?

 _Ivy begins to look around. She quickly makes her way towards Emma._

 **Alicia:** Think about the event. She's here and can help.

 **Emma:** I haven't seen him. Once I got the call, I began evacuating the building.

 _Ivy quickly runs down the hall. Alicia and Levi try to follow behind, but a teacher prevents them from following her. They are escorted out of the building.  
_

* * *

 **Scene 7:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Science Lab). Night**

 _Jack and Decker enter the empty science lap. Jack looks around the room._

 **Jack:** Do you smell gas?

 _Decker walks closer to Jack. He begins to inhale deeply through his nose trying to see if he would smell anything._

 **Decker:** I mean we are in a science lab.

 **Jack:** I guess, but why did you want to talk in here.

 **Decker (softly):** Because…

 _Decker walks closer to Jack, he leans in and begins to kiss Jack who is taken by surprise. Jack pushes Decker back, which causes Decker to become embarrassed._

 **Jack (upset):** Why would you do that?

 **Decker:** I don't know…I guess I wanted to see if the first kiss meant something. I'm confused, Jack! I don't like guys, but I have these feelings for you and I don't know what any of this means.

 _Jack is about to speak, but Jaylin walks in with a look of concern._

 **Jaylin:** You two need to make your way out of the school.

 **Jack (confused):** What's going on?

 **Jaylin:** There's a gas leak and we just need everyone out the building. Jack, you probably should find Emma before she gets too worried.

 _Jack nods his head as Jaylin make his way out of the classroom. Decker looks to Jack then quickly and quietly makes his way out of the class. Jack takes a deep breath feeling frustrated and leaves out the lab._

* * *

 **Scene 8:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Outside). Night**

 _Students fill the streets in front of Degrassi with confusion on their faces. Facility members are navigating their way through the crowd trying to count the students. Kristin and Caleb arrive at the school. They step out of the limo to see everyone outside._

 **Caleb:** What you think is going on?

 **Kristin:** I'm not sure.

 _Kristin glances over to see Lewis standing with Adrian and Belle. The couple proceeds to walk towards their friends._

 **Caleb:** What's going on with the school?

 **Lewis:** They said it was some type of gas leak.

 _Caleb pulls Kristin to the side._

 **Caleb:** I wanted this night to be perfect for you.

 **Kristin:** This night is perfect because I'm with you.

 _Caleb smiles and leans in to kiss Kristin. In the distance, we see Adrian getting upset at the sight of the couple._

* * *

 **Scene 9:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Boiler Room). Night**

 _Ivy runs down the hall to see that Dev is headed towards the boiler room. She calls his name as she snatches off her heels and quickly sprint in front of him preventing him from going in the room.  
_

 **Ivy (fearfully):** Are you crazy? There is a gas leak inside of that room. I'm not letting you go in there.

 **Dev:** I need to make sure this is the best prom at Degrassi. If that means going inside there and putting a stop to that leak then I will.

 **Ivy:** Remember what you told me a few weeks ago. About making sure that I'm not overworked…well, it goes both ways. We can still make this a good Prom, but I need you to trust me.

 _Dev smiles and gives Ivy a hug._

* * *

 **Scene 10:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Outside). Night**

 _Music begins to play loudly. Students begin to look around puzzled not know what was going on. Dev and Ivy run out of the school.  
_

 **Dev (over the microphone):** Prom is not over Panthers!

 _Ivy turns the music even louder. Students slowly begin to dance and have fun. Jordan notices Jack with Decker dancing and laughing. He turns around to see Harvey standing behind him with an upset look on his face._

 **Harvey (unhappy):** You've been watching Jack ever since he came out of the school with Decker.

 **Jordan (chuckling):** No, I haven't. Why would I be doing that?

 _Jordan tries to grab Harvey's hand, but Harvey lets them go._

 **Harvey (seriously):** Do you think I'm blind Jordan? I always knew that Jack was important to you, but I had this thought that I could be that person that makes you feel the way he makes you do.

 **Jordan (voice breaking):** What are you saying, Harvey?

 **Harvy (sadden):** I'm saying that I can't be with you when you want to be with him.

 _Harvey slowly walks away with tears in his eyes. Jordan stands their tearing up himself. He tries to keep his composure and walks away._

 _Adrian is sitting alone on a bench when Kristin takes a seat beside him._

 **Adrian:** You look beautiful Kristin.

 **Kristin:** Thank you Ad.

 **Adrian (voice breaking):** I never meant to let you down, Kristin.

 **Kristin:** You didn't let me down Ad. You helped me see that it was more to school then being smart. If it weren't for you I would have never become Student Council President or even made friends. Our relationship wasn't the best, but I still wouldn't trade my experience **.**

 **Adrian:** I wasn't there for you like I should have. I know that now.

 **Kristin:** Stop. What happened to me wasn't your fault. I forgive you, Adrian. I want you to know that.

 _Caleb approaches the two with a cup in his hand. He hands it to Kristin who stands to her feet. She places her hand on Adrian's shoulder and smiles as she walks away with Caleb._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**


	50. 3x15:Un-thinkable (I'm Ready)

**THAT'S A WRAP ON ANOTHER SEASON!**

WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE STORYLINE THIS SEASON? WHICH ONE OF THE GRADUATING STUDENTS WILL YOU MISS? WHAT DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING IN SEASON 4?

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

 **Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Three**

 **Episode 15**

 **"** **Un-thinkable (I'm Ready)"**

 **Scene 1: Outside of Degrassi Community School. Morning**

 _Adrian is standing of Degrassi in a deep thought while other students walk pass and enter the school. He is soon joined by Lewis and Dev. The both look at Adrian with confusion._

 **Dev (concerned):** Hey? Is everything okay?

 _Adrian snaps out of his daze to finally notice the presence of his friends._

 **Adrian:** I just can't believe we're about to graduate high school.

 _Lewis places his arms around Adrian with a smile on his face._

 **Lewis (excited):** Well you need to believe it! We started together and I can proudly say that we will be ending together.

 **Dev:** I guess that means you passed are your final exams.

 **Lewis:** All that studying paid off. We are out of here!

 _The three boys begin to smile. Lewis playfully punches Adrian's arm then runs off into the school. Adrian quickly begins to chases behind him. Dev nods his head seeing how things haven't changed and begins to sprint behind his friends._

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Principal's Office). Morning**

 _Emma is sitting at her desk with her focus on paperwork. She hears a knock to see Kristin standing at the door._

 **Kristin:** You wanted to see me, Principal Nelson.

 _Emma smiles as she gestures her to come in and take a seat._

 **Emma:** Yes I just wanted to congratulate you on being this year's class valedictorian.

 **Kristin (stunned):** Are you serious?

 **Emma:** It was very close but your marks were better overall. I know that you been through a lot this year. If you ever want to talk, my door is always open.

 **Kristin:** Thank you, Principal Nelson. I really appreciate how you help push me. I would have never become student body president without you. I'm going to miss being here at Degrassi.

 _The two of them rise from their chairs. Emma walks from behind her desk to hug Kristin. Kristin smiles as she proceeds to walk out of Emma's office. Spinner appears at the door with a bouquet of flowers. Tears fall down her eyes as races into Spinner's arms. The couple begins to kiss.  
_

 **Spinner:** I made a vow that I would love you no matter what crazy curveball life threw at us. We have never been the most conventional couple.

 _Emma chuckles with tears falling from her eyes._

 **Emma:** I'm surprised you know what conventional is Spin.

 _They both laugh together._

 **Spinner:** I'm not the brightest, but you make me want to be the best version of me. This time apart really should me that I need you in my life Em.

 **Emma:** I feel the same way. How about we go get dinner and talk more about this.

 _Spinner nods his head. He leans in and kisses Emma once again before leaving out the office._

* * *

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallways). Morning**

 _Jack is cleaning out his locker when he notices Decker walking by. Jack waves, but Decker ignores him and continues to walk down the hall. Jack resumes cleaning out his locker when Alicia approaches beside him._

 **Alicia:** Is everything okay? You and Decker have been getting close.

 **Jack:** It's just complicated. Have you seen Jordan?

 **Alicia:** I don't think he's come today. I called him last night and he seemed pretty upset about his break up with Harvey.

 **Jack (surprised):** They broke up again?

 **Alicia:** They broke up because of you Jack. Jordan still has a crush on you. It's been that way for a long time now.

 _Alicia shrugs her shoulders as she walks away._

* * *

 **Scene 4. The Dot** **. Night**

 _Emma walks into the Dot to see Spinner and Caleb wiping down tables. Spinner races and kisses her._

 **Spinner:** Give me two minutes and then I am all yours.

 _Emma takes a seat at the counter with a smile as Spinner finishes his duties. Spinner sneaks behind Emma and covers her eyes._

 **Emma (chuckling):** What are you doing Spin.

 **Spinner (softly):** Just follow me.

 _Emma rises from the chair. Spinner leads her into the back room where a table is set up with food and candles. Spinner begins to smile as he uncovers Emma's eyes. Emma turns towards Spinner, leans in, and kisses him._

 **Emma:** I love you so much Spinner.

 _The two begin to kiss once again._

* * *

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium). Morning**

 _Students are gathered in the gym practicing their graduation march. Belle is seen arguing with Lewis. Adrian stumbles into the gym. Dev and Kristin look with concern. Dev races over and helps Adrian onto the bleachers to sit down._

 **Dev (worried):** Are you drunk right now?

 **Adrian (slurring):** Just a little bit.

 **Dev:** We need to get you sober before you ruin your chances of graduation.

 **Adrian (slurring):** I don't care about graduation. I deserve to be here. I messed up everything.

 **Dev:** I know this year has been tough for you, but we are so close to being done. You not just a best friend to me…you're like a brother and I love you man.

 **Adrian:** You right. I just need to get myself together. I'll see you later.

 _Adrian stumbles down the bleachers. Dev watches with concern as Adrian exit the gym._

* * *

 **Scene 6:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Gymnasium). Afternoon**

 _Levi walks onto the stage with her guitar as Brandon takes a seat behind a keyboard. The two begin to play Pomp and Circumstance on their instruments. Parents and loved ones rise to their feet as the graduating class begins to file into the gymnasium wearing their cap and gowns._

 _We see teary eyes, excitement, surprise, and other emotions. Everyone takes his or her seats. Kristin walks onto the stage with a smile on her face as she places a piece of paper down on the podium._

 **Kristin:** I would like to start by thanking everyone for coming to today's graduation ceremony. I started at Degrassi as a transfer student. My father is in the military, so I moved around often. I didn't think I would make friends or have a boyfriend or even be someone that my classmates would remember, but I came back and someone finally pushed me to become more social. I didn't want to open up because I was afraid that I would have to leave again. Now I have all the things I thought I could not. I have a boyfriend that is amazing and helped me through a tough time.

 _Caleb and Kristin's eyes meet. Caleb mouths the words I love you to her. She smiles as she scans the room and looks at the crowd.  
_

 **Kristin:** Henning Mankell once said, "You can have more than one home. You can carry your roots with you, and decide where they grow." My friends are my home. Degrassi is my home. Thank you.

 _The crowd stands and applauds Kristin. Moments have passed as the ceremony continues. Emma begins to call the students to receive their diplomas._

 **Emma:** Your class valedictorian Kristin Everett! Smithdale

 _Kristin walks across the stage with a smile as she reaches for her diploma she sees a man walking into the gym in a military uniform. As she turns her head, it is her father. Tears run down her face. She runs off the stage and into his arms._

 **Emma:** Lewis Irvin! Undecided

 _Lewis begins dancing on stage. Then proceeds to take his diploma._

 **Emma:** Caleb McGee! Smithdale

 _Caleb smiles as he walks across the stage and grabs his diploma._

 **Emma:** Bhudev Sidhu! MIT

 _Dev runs up to the stage. He grabs his diploma looking out in the audience to see his parents cheering in excitement._

 **Emma:** Adrian Strong! Ryerson

 _Adrian has a somber look on his face. He grabs his diploma and makes his way off the stage and out the gym. Kristin notices him leaving and makes her way after him._

 **Emma:** Belle Turner! OCAD

* * *

 **Scene 7:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Hallways). Afternoon**

 _Kristin looks around the hall to find Adrian. She spots him walking down the hall and proceeds to chase after him. She runs in front of him and sees that he is crying.  
_

 **Kristin:** What's going on with you Adrian? You haven't been yourself lately.

 **Adrian (angry):** I hate my life! This has been the worst year.

 **Kristin:** I need you to calm down Adrian.

 _Adrian slides down the wall onto the floor with tears in his eyes._

 **Adrian (voice breaking):** Why are you here after everything I've done to you.

 _Kristin takes a seat beside him._

 **Adrian (voice breaking):** I don't see how you forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness.

 **Kristin:** I forgive you, Adrian. I will keep telling you that until you start to believe it. Maybe you should see a therapist. When everything happened I felt just like you until I started to talk about it.

 _Kristin stands to her feet. She extends her hand to help Adrian. Adrian looks at her hand and then proceeds to grab it._

 **Kristin (happily):** Let's get back to graduation.

 _Kristin and Adrian walk back into the gym._

* * *

 **Scene 8:** **Degrassi Community School** **(Hallways). Afternoon**

 _The hallway is filled with parents and graduates. There are pictures being taken and yearbooks being signed. Decker is sitting on a bench in silence as Jack starts to approach him. Jack takes a seat and exhales deeply._

 **Jack:** I'm glad that this day is over. I can't wait to start summer vacation…

 _Decker sits in silence. Jack turns towards Decker and places his hand on Decker's._

 **Jack:** Hopefully with you.

 _Decker looks at Jack with confusion on his face._

 **Decker:** What are you saying?

 **Jack:** I don't know if I'm gay, but I do like you. I like you a lot and I guess I want to see where this goes.

 _Decker smile and before Jack realize the two were kissing. In the distance, Jordan oversees the kiss and is hurt. He quickly walks out of Degrassi. Jack and Decker smile as they hold hands and walk off._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.  
**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	51. Season 4 Promo 1

Degrassi: The New Era

Season 4

 **DirectingMyLife Presents:**

Where the Sky Hangs Promo

 **MUSIC BY:**

Passion Pit

 **STARRING**

The Cast of Degrassi: The New Era

Jack walks in front of an inner ice-shaking rink. The sign on the building says reserved for the students of Degrassi. Decker slowly walks forward standing in front of Jack. They look into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

Alicia, Jordan, Ivy, and several other students run in between them as they race inside the building with excitement. Decker extends his hand to Jack. Jack looks up to see Alicia headed towards him and pulling him away from Decker. Decker hand slowly turns into a fist.

Brandon is playing the Super Shot Basketball Game. He grabs one of the basketballs and takes a shot and score. Xavier walks over with a smile next to Brandon. He begins to play at the station next to Brandon and scores a point. Brandon looks at Xavier with intimidation across his face. As he reaches for the next ball Lily walks over and takes the shot for him, but misses. Xavier walks away with a smug smile.

Alicia and Shay are at the food court arm in arm. Shay reaches into her pocket to grab her phone. Alicia looks from the corner of her eyes as Shay mood switches. Shay smiles, walks away and goes around the corner with her phone to ear. Alicia turns and begins to walk around the corner where Shay was, but she is no longer there.

Alicia has confusion on her face as Jordan appears behind her. A smile comes across her face as Jordan pulls her away to the rest of the students. Jordan and Alicia begin to shake on the ice. Jordan turns his head to see Jack and Decker acting flirtatious towards each other.

Ivy is skating when she notices a cute boy sitting at one of the tables. He looks up and their eyes meet. Levi appears next to her and sees that Ivy is being boy crazed. Levi chuckles and begins to skate faster away from Ivy who turns to see that the boy has disappeared.

We see 15 students gathered on the ice, skating and being unified. The drama is in the back of their minds. They are unaware of ALL THE DRAMA that is coming.

 **The New Season of Degrassi Coming This Fall.**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	52. Season 4 Sneak Peak

Degrassi Season 4 Sneak Peek

 **SCENE 1: MASON'S HOUSE (BACKYARD). MORNING**

 _We see Jack dribbling the ball. He passes the ball to a mysterious person. The person is Decker who passes the ball to Jack. Jack smiles as he dribbles the ball to the rim, but Decker guards him. The two guys seem to be happy as the play basketball._

 _Jack tries to make a lay up, but Decker jumps with him blocking Jack from making the basket._

 **Jack (panting):** You cheated.

 **Decker:** I wasn't cheating. I was playing defense.

 _Jack passes the ball hard towards Decker who dodges it. A smile comes across Jack face as Decker stands there in awe._

 **Jack (teasingly):** I didn't mean to pass it that hard.

 _Decker smiles and begins to chase Jack around the yard. Decker tries to reach for Jack, but the two fall to the ground. The two begin to playfully wrestle on the ground. Decker gets on top of Jack and pins him down. The two of them gazes into each other eyes with smiles. Decker slowly leans down to kiss Jack, but is interrupted by Emma screaming Jack's name._

 **New Degrassi…Coming This June! Are You Ready?**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	53. 4x01: Perfect

**Degrassi: The New Era**

 **Season Four**

 **Episode 1**

 **"** **Perfect"**

 **SCENE 1: MASON'S HOUSE (BACKYARD). MORNING**

 _We see Jack dribbling the ball. He passes the ball to a mysterious person. The person is Decker who passes the ball to Jack. Jack smiles as he dribbles the ball to the rim, but Decker guards him. The two guys seem to be happy as the play basketball._

 _Jack tries to make a layup, but Decker jumps with him blocking Jack from making the basket.  
_

 **Jack (panting):** You cheated.

 **Decker:** I wasn't cheating. I was playing defense.

 _Jack passes the ball hard towards Decker who dodges it. A smile comes across Jack's face as Decker stands there in awe.  
_

 **Jack (teasingly):** I didn't mean to pass it that hard.

 _Decker smiles and begins to chase Jack around the yard. Decker tries to reach for Jack, but the two fall to the ground. The two begin to playfully wrestle on the ground. Decker gets on top of Jack and pins him down. The two of them gazes into each other eyes with smiles. Decker slowly leans down to kiss Jack but is interrupted by Emma screaming Jack's name._

 _Emma steps onto the back porch with a little baby bump. Decker rises from the ground and extends his hand to help Jack to his feet. The two turn to see Emma with an annoyed look on his face._

 **Emma (shouting):** Jack! Can you please help with unpacking the house? You would think a pregnant woman would get some help around here.

 **Jack:** I'll be right there Em!

 _Emma rolls her eyes and proceeds to enter the house. Jack turns back to Decker who mood shifted._

 **Jack:** You want to stay for dinner. It would be so fun to have you here to save me from Emma.

 **Decker (disappointed):** I probably should head home. I will just see you at school tomorrow.

 _Decker begins to walk away, but Jack grabs him._

 **Jack (puzzled):** Decker talk to me…what's going on?

 **Decker:** It seemed like we didn't really spend time together this summer. You were always busy with moving or helping Spinner at the Dot. Now that Emma is pregnant, it'll probably be less time.

 _Jack takes a hold of Decker's hands. He looks into his eyes and smile._

 **Jack:** I promise I will clear up my schedule and spend all of tomorrow with you.

 _A smile comes across Decker's face. He leans in to kiss Jack, but Emma once again calling Jack's name cuts the kiss short. The two chuckle as they walk inside of the house.  
_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

 **SCENE 2: DEGRASSI (MAIN LOBBY). MORNING**

 _The halls of Degrassi begin to fill with students new and old. Students are chattering amongst themselves. Ivy appears wearing her Spirit Squad uniform. She bows her head and then the music begins to play._

 **Ivy:** Welcome back Panthers!

 _The other Spirit Squad members appear and begin to perform with Ivy leading the team. We can see Lily standing alone in the crowd feeling ostracized by her peers. She navigates her way out of the crowd and down the halls away from everyone else. The Spirit Squad performance finishes with Ivy taking a hold of the microphone._

 **Ivy:** Remember the Spirit Squad is hosting a back to school dance this Friday. The proceeds will help pay for new uniforms. Go Panthers!

 _The bell rings and students begin to disperse from the halls. Ivy gathers her things and notices Levi walking into Degrassi. She dashes towards her.  
_

 **Ivy:** You just missed one of the Spirit Squads best performances in Degrassi history. I really think we have a chance to go all the way to nationals.

 **Levi (annoyed):** Must be nice…I wouldn't know anything about that since I don't have a best friend to explain it to me.

 _Ivy links her arm with Levi as the two continue to walk down the hall._

 **Ivy (apologetically):** I know cheer camp took all my attention away, but I'm back. This is our final year at Degrassi. We are taking over this year.

 _The two girls begin to chuckle as they begin to race down the hall as the final bell rings._

* * *

 **SCENE 3: DEGRASSI (CAFETERIA). AFTERNOON**

 _Alicia quickly runs into Jordan's arms. The two take a seat with smiles on their faces.  
_

 **Alicia:** I cannot believe how fast summer went by. I was really enjoying my internship at the news station. Even though they only had work in the mailroom and run errands. How was your summer?

 **Jordan:** I spent all summer trying to get over Harvey while trying to convince myself not to have feelings for my best friend.

 **Alicia:** That bad huh?

 **Jordan:** I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. When I first started dating Harvey, he made me forget all about Jack, but then Decker came along and I saw how close those two were. How did you get over your crush on Jack?

 **Alicia:** I will let you know when I figure it out.

 _An awkward silence comes between the two. Jack appears with Decker by his side and they take a seat at the table. Alicia shrieks as she hugs Jack._

 **Jack:** I miss you too Alicia.

 _Jack looks over to Jordan who is quiet. Decker notices this and grabs Jack's hand. Jordan clears his throat and steps away from the table. Jack and Alicia watch as Jordan exit out of the cafeteria.  
_

 **Jack (worried):** I probably should go check on him.

 **Decker:** I think he is fine. You need to stop babying him, Jack. The crush he has on you need to stop. You have a boyfriend now.

 **Alicia (teasingly):** Boyfriend huh? So does this make you gay?

 _Jack looks at Decker._

 **Jack:** I'm not gay. I just so happen to have a boyfriend.

 **Alicia (teasingly):** I am definitely shipping you two already. I can see it now Dack or maybe Jecker. I can write an article for the Degrassi paper about you two.

 _Decker slams his hand on the table, which quiets Alicia. Jack is surprised by the outburst._

 **Decker (heated):** We're good. We don't need people shipping us or knowing what we do in our private lives. Our relationship is just that…ours.

 _Decker rises from the table and walks away._

 **Jack:** My boyfriend and my best friend both hate me.

 **Alicia:** They just both care about you a lot. I'll handle Jordan. You just go fix things with Decker.

 _Jack rises from the table and kisses Alicia on the check. He quickly makes his way out of the cafeteria._

* * *

 **SCENE 4: DEGRASSI (CAFETERIA). AFTERNOON**

 _Lily is alone eating her lunch. She notices Maxwell entering the cafeteria, but he ignores her and continues to walk away.  
_

 **Amina:** If I didn't know any better I would say you pissed off the entire school. What happened?

 _Lily looks up to notice a tomboy girl with ginger hair standing next to her. Amina takes a seat at the table._

 **Lily:** I ruin every nice thing that happens to me. The guy that just walked away was my only friend last year. Over the summer, he wanted to be more than friends, but I was transferring and broke things off.

 **Amina:** But you came back and he thinks you lied about the whole transfer just to have an excuse to break it off with him.

 **Lily:** How did you know that?

 **Amina:** It's written all across your face. You clearly like the guy, so just make things right. People always make things more difficult then they have too.

 _Amina rises from the table as Lily ponders on her the advice given._

 **Lily:** Thank you. I really needed that.

 _Amina nods and walks away._

* * *

 **SCENE 5: MASON'S HOME (JACK'S ROOM). NIGHT**

 _Jack is unpacking a box and placing his close into a drawer. Emma and Spinner knock on the door and proceeds to enter. Emma takes a seat on the bed, she begins to take clothes from the box and fold them.  
_

 **Spinner:** Is everything okay buddy?

 **Emma:** We noticed that you were quiet at dinner.

 _Jack sighs and proceeds to take a seat._

 **Jack:** I don't understand this whole dating thing. Jordan is mad at me because I'm with Decker. Decker is mad at me because I am with everyone but him.

 **Emma:** Who would have thought that four years ago when you first came here you would be the person sitting here in front of us? I mean you have grown so much Jack. You started to let your guard down and made some good friends. Don't put your happiness at risk for others.

 _Emma rises from the bed and kisses Jack on the forehead. She proceeds to walk out of the room._

 **Spinner:** You know she's right Jack. You've shown time and time again just how much you have grown. I don't understand the whole two guys dating, but I know Decker is important to you. I also know that Jordan and Alicia are too. Just find balance and everything will work itself out.

 **Jack:** Thanks Spin.

 **Spinner:** Anytime dude.

 _Spinner makes his exit out of the room._

* * *

 **SCENE 6: DEGRASSI (HALLWAYS). MORNING**

 _Ivy and Levi are approaching their lockers._

 **Ivy:** I think you should try out for the Spirit Squad. You said you wanted to spend more time together and this is a great way to do it.

 **Levi:** I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. I don't want to be Ivy's follower.

 **Ivy (offended):** What do you mean my follower?

 **Levi:** You the captain of the Spirit Squad and everyone wants to be around you. You've become your sister whether you realize it or not. I prefer to be alone than to just follow you around and do what you want.

 **Ivy:** You are some best friend Levi.

 _Ivy storms off after slamming her locker shut._

* * *

 **SCENE 7: DEGRASSI (CLASSROOM). MORNING**

 _The bell rings and students are exiting out of the classroom. Lily is waiting by the door. Maxwell exit out of the class to notice Lily, but ignore her and continues to walk. Lily follows behind him._

 **Lily:** I know how this summer looked and I just want you to know that I still care about you.

 _Maxwell stops and turns to Lily._

 **Maxwell (callously):** It's too bad that I stopped caring about you. You are nothing but a liar. I'm glad you ended things before I got dragged deeper into your mess.

 _Maxwell turns back around and walks away. Amina appears in the distance to see that Lily is about to start crying. Attention is starting to be drawn to her. Amina quickly leads Lily away._

* * *

 **SCENE 8: THE DOT. AFTERNOON**

 _Jack enters the Dot to see Jordan standing at the counter waiting for his order. Jack makes his way to Jordan._

 **Jordan:** I'm sorry how I acted. I'm just still trying to get over my break up with Harvey.

 **Jack:** No matter who I'm dating you will always be my best friend Jordan. You had my back when I was at my lowest. I know I haven't been there for you lately, but I will always be here.

 **Jordan:** I appreciate that Jack.

 _Jordan gives Jack a hug. Decker walks into the Dot. The two of them look over to see him._

 **Jordan:** You should go talk to him.

 _Jack smiles and proceeds to walk over to Decker. Jordan looks over his shoulder to see the two talking followed by a hug._

 **CLOSING CREDITS**

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.  
**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


End file.
